Hopeful Hearts
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. AU set two months after "Master Vile and the Metallic Armor." Kim returns to Angel Grove for Christmas Break with a big surprise for everyone. However, she won't reveal it until a certain time. What could the surprise be?
1. Christmas Break Starts

Hopeful Hearts  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: PG-13/R

Genre: Romance/Adventure

Pairings: Tommy/Kim, Billy/Kat, Rocky/Aisha, Jason/Trini, Zack/Angela, and Adam/Tanya

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year. Here's a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers fic. It's an AU set two months after "Master Vile and the Metallic Armor." I was watching Power Rangers one day and wondered what would happen if Kim found herself drawn into the struggle against Master Vile. As a result, this fic was born. Master Vile is one of my favorite Power Rangers villains. I was disappointed he wasn't used more often. He had great potential to show how dangerous he could really be. There are very few fics where he is the main villain. I hope everyone enjoys this fic. Constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

Chapter 1: Christmas Break Starts

Angel Grove High School was very quiet on the last day of the fall semester. Ms. Applebee read _White Fang _while sitting at her desk_. _She finished a page and turned to the next one. A timer was to her right, ticking softly. Her language arts students worked on their exams. A boy sitting in the front looked both ways. He turned to a girl seated on his right and peered at her exam. The girl caught him and wrapped her arm around it to shield it from him. She wrote down her answers as he huffed and returned to working on his.

Kat finished her exam and laid her pencil down. She turned her attention toward the timer. She sighed heavily, wishing it would just hurry up. She wanted to get started on Christmas Break so badly. She was excited about her first Christmas in America. She'd been living in Angel Grove since July, and the citizens had been so helpful in getting her to fit in. She owed the most to Tommy, Kim, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. Her thoughts drifted to Kim. She wondered how her friend's day was going in Miami. The timer's dinging snapped her back to reality. Ms. Applebee put her book down and stood up.

"All right, everyone. Time's up," Ms. Applebee said. "Put your pencils down, and hand your exams to the front."

Ms. Applebee approached the first student on her left as everyone passed his or her exams forward. She took them and returned to her desk. She laid them beside her book. She turned around, smiling at the class.

"I hope everyone has a great Christmas Break. Class is dismissed," Ms. Applebee said sweetly.

The students gathered their belongings and filed out of the classroom. Several chatted with each other on the way to their lockers. Kat headed toward hers, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. Aisha came up beside her, pushing one of her braids behind her neck.

"How do you think you did on that exam?" Aisha asked.

"I'm not sure," Kat answered and swallowed hard. "It's nerve-wracking having to wait."

"I know the feeling," Aisha said sympathetically. "Look on the bright side. We don't have to worry about school for two weeks."

"Thank God," Kat said with a small chuckle. "Homework can be such a hassle. You never know how much you're going to get or how difficult it will be. It's no different here than in Australia."

"At least you don't have to worry about hot weather all that much in Angel Grove," Aisha commented and smiled.

"That's true," Kat said. "I miss Australia, but I do love being in America. There are so many good people here."

"You'll find good people in every country in the world. Some might have unusual cultures, but they're cool," Aisha pointed out.

Kat and Aisha arrived at their lockers and opened them to place their stuff inside. They closed them with loud slams and leaned against them. They looked at each other.

"If there's one thing I'm thankful for, it's my parents were able to find a great school for me to attend," Kat said.

"I agree," Aisha replied. "The teachers are wonderful and care a lot about their students. So is the principal, even if he is a little strict at times."

"Mr. Kaplan's best quality is putting bullies in their place. Some principals both here and abroad don't do that at all," Kat whispered, feeling a little uneasy.

"I've heard some principals consider sports more important than protecting students from harm," Aisha said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's ridiculous," Kat muttered in annoyance. "Everyone deserves to feel safe, regardless of who they are. One is not more important than the other."

"Unfortunately, some people will never get that," Aisha said.

"Like who?" a female voice asked snobbishly.

Kat and Aisha cringed at recognition of the voice. They looked to their left and spotted Veronica standing next to a trashcan. They rolled their eyes, groaning to themselves. Veronica approached them, turning her nose up at them.

"Hey there, Kat, Aisha. Long time no see," Veronica said, her voice laced with much sarcasm.

"What do you want, Veronica?" Aisha demanded.

"Can't I say hi to some friends of mine?" Veronica sneered.

"We wouldn't be your friends if our lives depended on it," Aisha snapped and crossed her arms.

"A little snippy today, aren't we, Aisha?" Veronica retorted. "It doesn't matter. You and your little friends are losers since you're not rich like I am."

"Just because you're rich doesn't make you better than everyone else, Veronica," Kat said, her eyes showing some anger. "Money doesn't buy you happiness or friends. You're such a snob that it's no wonder you're always sitting by yourself at lunch."

"Those are strong words coming from an Australian," Veronica leered as she narrowed her eyes at Kat. "I heard they didn't have sharp tongues."

"We have just as sharp tongues as other people do in this world," Kat said, taking deep breaths to keep calm.

"Still, it doesn't make you less of a loser. Kim is the biggest loser of all. She could've been the best of all the Angel Grove Girls Club members, but she quit just because Aisha wasn't in it," Veronica hissed, gesturing toward Aisha, who gave her an angry look. "They only got back in after they ousted me. She'll never amount to anything just like you all won't."

"Kim is training for the Pan Global Games in Miami with Coach Schmidt. He is one of the finest gymnastics coaches in the world. That's a huge honor for her. If anyone will amount to anything, she will. You'll end up alone with no one but yourself to blame one of these days. That's what always happens to snobs," Kat said, her voice filled with firmness.

"We'll see about that, Kat," Veronica replied through clenched teeth.

Veronica turned on her heel and walked away as Tommy, Billy, Rocky, and Adam came around the corner. She bumped into Adam without excusing herself. They boys stared after her before looking toward the girls. They stopped next to them.

"What's with Veronica?" Adam asked.

"Believe me, Adam. You don't want to know," Aisha mumbled.

"Trust Aisha. She knows what she's saying," Kat added.

"All right, we won't ask another question," Billy said, holding up his hands.

"Unless you want to throw a cream pie in Veronica's face," Rocky joked.

"I'd love to see her angry reaction at that," Tommy laughed.

The others joined in on the laughter as they walked through the hallway. Students passed them on both sides.

"I'm so glad Christmas Break is here," Adam said with much relief. "I never thought it'd come."

"Time does seem to slow down as Christmas gets closer," Billy said, slipping his hands in his pockets.

"I know what we can do this year. We can dress Adam up like a Christmas tree with lights and ornaments," Rocky said, slapping Adam in the back.

"You've got another thing coming if you think you're doing that," Adam retorted.

Rocky stuck his tongue out at Adam, who mimicked him. They shook their fists at each other, growling playfully. They laughed and looked ahead.

"My dad left me some money to order a couple of pizzas for lunch. Who's up for that?" Billy asked.

"I am!" Kat and Aisha said excitedly.

"Count me in," Adam chimed with a big smile on his face. "I haven't had pizza in a long time."

"Me neither," Tommy added.

"You know me. I'm always up for pizza," Rocky chuckled, moving his eyebrows up and down.

The group continued their conversation as it went around another corner. It headed out the exit along with several students.

00000

Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat sat together in the living room at the Cranston residence nearly an hour later. The boys were on the couch while the girls were in the armchairs. They watched a recorded episode of _Press Your Luck_. One of the contestants landed on a Whammy and groaned in frustration. The Michael Jackson Whammy danced across the screen. He let out a series of squeals. Stars appeared in his eyes once he was finished. The Whammy card popped up with a boing. Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat laughed while shaking their heads.

"I can't get enough of those Whammies," Rocky said.

"You're telling me," Adam agreed. "They're the best part of the game."

"The Cyndi Lauper Whammy was so funny. She was like 'I want money! I want money! I want money! Cash!' while she danced across the screen," Kat giggled and moved like she was dancing in her seat.

"That's my favorite Whammy," Aisha smiled.

"My favorite is the Tarzan Whammy. He swings on a vine and yells 'Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!' before he crashes into an angry elephant," Tommy said and acted as if he were swinging on a vine.

"I wouldn't want to be that guy," Adam said.

"Me neither," Rocky said and stood up to head toward the kitchen. "I'm getting some more pizza."

"Me too," Aisha said, rising to her feet.

Rocky and Aisha went into the kitchen, where four pizza boxes lay on the table. All the boxes were marked with the Pizza Hut logo. Rocky and Aisha opened the first and second ones. They got one slice of pepperoni and cheese pizza each. Rocky took a bite out of his cheese pizza. He chewed it up, swallowing it with a loud gulp.

"You couldn't resist taking a bite before we got back to the living room, could you?" Aisha asked.

"I can't help it when this pizza is so good," Rocky responded, putting the slice down. "Everyone knows Pizza Hut makes the best pizza."

"It was really nice of Billy's dad to give him money for these pizzas," Aisha said and exhaled quietly.

"Yeah," Rocky commented and rubbed his chin. "We got a great deal on them. Twenty-four bucks for four pizzas!"

"Deals don't get better than that," Aisha chuckled and looked over Rocky's shoulder. "Hey, is that a sparrow sitting on the windowsill?"

Rocky looked over his shoulder at the window, but he didn't see anything. Aisha took one of his pepperonis just as he turned back to her. She popped it in her mouth, chewing it up and swallowing it quickly. Rocky glared at her, shaking his finger at her.

"That was really sneaky, Aisha," Rocky scolded playfully.

"And you fell for it," Aisha squealed.

"Why don't you fall for this?" Rocky blurted out.

Rocky put his plate down and tickled Aisha's neck. Aisha shrieked with laughter and pulled away from him. She punched him in the shoulder lightly after laying her plate on the table, only to get a smack to the back of her head from him in retaliation. She pinched his cheek, and he tweaked her nose. They winked at each other and closed the boxes. They returned to their seats in the living room. Their friends looked at them weirdly.

"You two were really loud in there," Tommy said.

"We just had to have a little fun while getting pizza. Is there something wrong with that?" Aisha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, not at all," Tommy replied.

"Too bad it didn't turn into a food fight. That would've been a pretty sight to see," Adam teased.

"Yeah, but then Billy's dad would be fussing at us for making a mess," Rocky responded with a quiet gulp.

"Good point," Adam said.

Rocky laid his plate in his lap and started to eat more of his cheese pizza. Just then, Billy came into the living room with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Hey, Billy," Kat greeted.

"What do you got there?" Adam wondered.

"It's an email from Kim," Billy replied, a smile crossing his lips. "I just got it from her. It says she's coming home for Christmas Break."

"Let me see that," Aisha said.

Billy gave Aisha the paper. Tommy, Rocky, Adam, and Kat gathered around her as she read it slowly. Their eyes went wide with surprise, and big smiles formed on their faces.

"I can't believe it! She's really coming home for Christmas! She'll be here for the full two weeks!" Aisha squealed with glee.

"It also says she has a big surprise for us," Adam added.

"What do you think it could be?" Kat wondered.

"It won't be milk and cookies. That's for sure," Rocky snickered.

Aisha elbowed Rocky in the arm. Rocky grabbed it and pretended to be in pain. Tommy took the paper from her and looked at it closely. He turned to his friends, looking very happy.

"I'm really excited about Kim coming home for Christmas, guys. It's going to be great having her around again," Tommy said.

"It's been four months since she left, but it feels like only yesterday. It'll be nice to hear her laughter," Aisha whispered.

"It sure will," Kat added. "She could walk into a room and light it up with her beautiful smile."

"I can't argue with that, Kat," Billy said.

"The best thing about her is she's able to make you feel better, no matter how down you are," Rocky pointed out.

"I've lost count of how many times she's done that for me," Adam commented.

"I think we all have, Adam," Rocky said honestly.

"It's important we never take anyone for granted. You just never know what might happen to them," Aisha said.

"Life can come at you so fast that you may not even have time to blink," Kat whispered, breathing deeply. "Everything you've worked for can be gone."

"So true," Adam agreed and leaned forward. "This world is a dangerous place. We have to make the best of it."

"We have to look out for ourselves and each other. It's not easy, but it's worth it," Billy said.

Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat nodded at Billy. Billy headed into the kitchen to get some pizza. He and his friends proceeded to finish their lunch after he returned to the living room.


	2. A Sweet Homecoming and Park Picnic

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter two of "Hopeful Hearts." I'm so happy it took just two days to get out. I was just full of ideas that I had to get started on it right away. I can't believe I got eleven reviews for chapter one. I didn't think I would get that many, but I'm glad I did. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Your support means the world to me. I had a reviewer ask when I will be posting the next chapter of "Beneath the Waves." I want to make it clear that I don't want readers using my review board to ask me about posting chapters for fics I'm writing. I will post them when I can. This chapter has Tommy/Kim and Billy/Kat fluff in it. Stay tuned for chapter three.

XXXXX

Chapter 2: A Sweet Homecoming/Park Picnic

Kim looked out the window of her plane in the early morning three days later. She could see the rising sun peering out from behind a cloud. It'd been an hour since she left Miami, but it seemed like it'd been longer than that. A crane appeared and started to fly alongside the plane. Kim watched it, feeling mesmerized by it. The crane turned its head and looked into her eyes. It moved its head as if nodding to her. Kim waved to it, smiling lightly. She watched it flap its wings to gain altitude.

Kim looked away from the window, sighing warmly. Seeing a crane always brought joy to her heart. She saw it as the most beautiful of all birds. She seemed to encounter one wherever she went. As her spirit animal, she felt a deep connection to it. She believed it was watching over her and making sure she was safe. She knew her bond with it couldn't be broken, no matter what. Suddenly, she felt her seat lurch forward and turned around to see two boys fighting over a toy car.

"Would you two calm down? I'm trying to enjoy my flight here," Kim said, her voice laced with irritation.

The boys settled down in their seats. Kim sat in hers, running her hands through her hair. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. She opened it and flipped through her pictures. She stopped at one of her and Tommy standing in front of the Angel Grove Aquarium's entrance. Tommy had his arm around her shoulder and his cheek pressed to her temple. Big smiles were on their faces.

Kim smiled at the picture. She remembered that day at the aquarium very well. She, Tommy, Billy, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha spent the entire time there three days before her departure for Miami. They saw the famous orca show twice, and she enjoyed it both times. She could never get enough of the orcas performing behaviors, including waterworks with their trainers. She looked up as a stewardess came toward her.

"Would you like anything, ma'am?" the stewardess asked.

"Not right now. Thank you," Kim answered.

"Is that your boyfriend?" the stewardess wondered, looking at the picture.

"Yes, he is. I'm visiting him and my friends for Christmas Break," Kim replied.

"He's really cute," the stewardess giggled.

"Thanks," Kim replied.

"I don't have a boyfriend. I'm actually happy being single," the stewardess said, letting out a small chuckle.

"That's nice. Of course, there's always a possibility you'll find that special someone," Kim said.

"Maybe," the stewardess whispered. "Who knows?"

"Yeah, who—" Kim said.

Kim was cut off when her seat lurched forward again. She spun around and saw the boys fighting over the car for the second time. Her eyes flashed with some anger.

"If you boys don't stop fooling around, I'll have her find your parents," Kim said seriously as she jerked her thumb in the stewardess's direction. "Is that what you want?"

The boys sat down in their seats, looking scared. Kim seated herself back in hers, putting her hand over her face. She sighed heavily and shook her head in disbelief before she looked up at the stewardess.

"Kids don't know how to behave these days," Kim muttered.

"I know what you mean. I've seen children run wild in a supermarket. Their parents do nothing to stop them," the stewardess commented, her voice filled with much sympathy.

"It's not just young mothers. Older mothers seem to have lost control of their kids too," Kim pointed out.

"I agree," the stewardess responded. "It's like the world has gone crazy with children defying authority at every turn."

"I believe it's because parents are more lenient with their children. They'd rather be their friends than teach them responsibility. They think discipline suppresses their creativity and imagination," Kim whispered, swallowing hard.

"You shouldn't let that discourage you from having kids when you're older," the stewardess said. "All it takes is a little common sense to keep them in line."

"Thanks," Kim smiled.

"Let me know if you want anything later," the stewardess responded.

"Sure. See you," Kim said.

The stewardess headed down the aisle. She stopped to talk to another passenger. Kim leaned back in her seat and resumed flipping through her pictures. She hummed a soft tune, stopping when she came to a picture of her and Tommy standing in front of his house. The couple had their fingers in the form of bunny ears on each other's heads. They had their tongues sticking out.

Kim couldn't help chuckling. She remembered when Tommy asked her to pose for the picture by looking funny. She'd been a little reluctant because she didn't want to look like a fool, but he got her to do it by unleashing a tickle attack on her. She could never get enough of his tickling, for it was about the only thing that'd make her give in to funny stuff he wanted to do. She closed her wallet and slipped it back in her pocket. She leaned her head against the window. She fell into a peaceful sleep after closing her eyes.

00000

Angel Grove International Airport was very busy at noon. Final calls for various destinations echoed from a number of speakers. People rushed everywhere to make it to their flights. Tommy paced back and forth near the terminal anticipating arrivals from Miami. He held a white stuff rabbit in his hand. Billy, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were seated. They watched Tommy very closely. Adam rolled his eyes, sighing heavily.

"Tommy, will you stop pacing? You'll wear a hole in the floor," Adam said.

"I can't help it. I'm anxious to see Kim," Tommy answered.

"What do you have to be anxious about? She hasn't changed. She's still the same person," Aisha assured.

"That is unless she started talking with a southern accent," Rocky joked.

Aisha elbowed Rocky in the ribs while eyeing him. Rocky rubbed them as he looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"What was that for?" Rocky wondered.

"That was for your wacky sense of humor. I swear, no joke you've come up with hasn't been funny in some way," Aisha giggled.

"I can't argue with that," Kat agreed.

Tommy stopped pacing and sat next to Adam. He looked at the rabbit, touching its eyes, ears, and nose. Adam leaned forward, clearing his throat.

"That's a cute rabbit you have there," Adam commented.

"Thanks," Tommy responded. "I hope Kim likes it."

"She's liked every stuffed animal you've gotten her since you started dating. I believe this one won't be any different," Billy pointed out.

"Maybe she'll say she hates it and beat you over the head with it," Adam teased.

"How about I give you a little something to remember me by, Adam?" Tommy asked.

"And what's that?" Adam wondered.

Tommy smacked Adam in the face with the rabbit. Adam stumbled, but he didn't fall out of his seat. He held up his hands when Tommy started beating him with the rabbit.

"Okay, okay! I've had enough!" Adam blurted out.

"Good," Tommy said and stopped beating on his friend. "You make a joke like that again, and I'll duct tape you to a flag pole."

"Ha! That doesn't scare me!" Adam retorted, sitting up tall and proud.

Kat and Aisha broke into a fit of giggles. They stopped when the door opened with a loud hiss. Passengers seemed to pour out of the terminal by the dozen. Tommy, Billy, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha stood up to scan the crowd. They spotted Kim coming out with her backpack over her shoulder and holding a duffel bag. Aisha whistled, getting her attention.

"Hey, Kim!" Aisha shouted, waving her hand toward herself.

"Aisha!" Kim squealed happily.

Kim ran toward her best friend and set down her stuff to give her the biggest hug. She patted her back, rubbing it gently. They let go of each other, making direct eye contact.

"My goodness. You look wonderful!" Kim whispered.

"Thanks. I can't believe you're here, girl. I've missed you so much," Aisha replied, smiling widely.

"I've missed you too. It's great to be home," Kim laughed.

"You know what they say, 'Home is where the heart is,'" Aisha said and winked at Kim.

Kim chuckled to herself and picked up her stuff. She headed toward Billy, Kat, Rocky, and Adam with Aisha right behind her. She gave all of them big hugs after putting her stuff down.

"I'm so glad to see you all," Kim said joyfully.

"We're glad to see you too, Kim," Kat replied.

Kim smiled at Kat. She heard a clearing throat and looked toward Tommy, feeling her heart skip a beat. She approached him slowly before jumping into his arms. She hugged him tightly, crying tears of joy. Tommy ran his fingers through his hair, inhaling her sweet scent. He planted a loving kiss on her forehead. They let go of each other.

"I've missed you so much, Beautiful," Tommy said, his voice showing love and warmth.

"I've missed you too, Handsome," Kim replied, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I have something for you," Tommy said.

Tommy went to the seat, picking up the rabbit. He returned to Kim and gave it to her. Kim ran her hand over its back, sighing warmly at the fur's softness. She looked at Tommy lovingly.

"Thanks. It will look great with my stuffed animal collection," Kim said, hugging the rabbit.

"Just don't beat anyone with it like Tommy did to me," Adam said, approaching the couple.

"You little monster!" Kim shouted in mock anger as she stared at Tommy.

"Hey, he was asking for it," Tommy retorted playfully, turning to Adam.

Kim slapped Tommy on the shoulder, and he grabbed it and pretended to be in pain. They stuck their tongues out at each other. The others laughed hysterically. They got quiet when people started to stare at them. Rocky looked around while scratching his neck.

"So, what's this big surprise you have for us, Kim?" Rocky asked.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I'm not revealing it until a certain time," Kim answered.

"Oh, man. I was hoping to hear what you had in store for us," Adam moaned.

"Be patient, Adam. Kim will reveal it in time," Kat said. "Now, why don't we get out of here?"

Everyone echoed his or her agreement with Kat's suggestion. Tommy, Kim, Aisha, and Billy headed toward the exit. Kat, Rocky, and Adam followed them close behind. Aisha eyed Kim closely.

"You excited about staying with my family again?" Aisha asked.

"Mm-hmm. Your mother was so nice to suggest it. I can't wait to have some of her cookies," Kim said.

"Those are the best, but we're going to have some time to ourselves first. We're heading to the park for a picnic lunch after we drop your stuff off at my house," Aisha said.

"That'll be so much fun!" Kim squealed in delight.

Aisha laughed quietly and gave Kim a big hug. More flight announcements sounded over the speakers.

00000

A squirrel scurried through the grass at Angel Grove Park more than an hour later. It stopped near a bush and started pawing at the ground, creating a hole. It pulled out a nut to eat. A football flew downward, scaring it off. It hit the ground and rolled until it came to a stop under a tree. Adam picked it up and made his way toward a field. He waved to Tommy.

"Go long, Tommy!" Adam yelled.

Tommy gave his friend a thumbs-up and started running. Adam threw the football very hard. Tommy held out his arms as it fell toward him. Suddenly, Rocky jumped out from behind a boulder and caught it. Tommy skidded to a halt with his eyes wide in surprise. Adam ran to his side, looking just as surprised.

"Rocky, I can't believe you did that!" Adam shouted in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist!" Rocky replied, tossing the football into the air and catching it. "I don't think I've seen two guys look more surprised than you both did."

"Very funny, Rocky. Now, give us that football," Tommy demanded firmly.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Rocky yelled.

Rocky ran off with the football tucked under his arm. Tommy and Adam were right behind him. Kim, Kat, and Aisha watched them from a hill. A picnic basket and a sealed bucket were nearby. Billy sat underneath a tree, reading a book. Kat leaned back, feeling the wind in her hair.

"There's nothing I love more than having a picnic in this park," Kat commented, closing her eyes.

"It's even better when it takes place on a beautiful day like today," Aisha added.

"I've had so many picnics here that I've lost count. For me, the park represents a symbol of peace. I often came here when my parents argued. I listened to the birds, chipmunks, and squirrels to push the images of unrest at home out of my mind. It helped me to see there would always be hope," Kim whispered.

"It's awful you had to listen to your parents fight all the time," Kat said sympathetically.

"Yeah. It hurt a lot too. I felt like it was my fault, but my parents reassured me it wasn't. Interestingly enough, they started getting along a lot better after they were divorced. Mom would call Dad and ask how he was doing. He'd do the same with her. It showed they still cared about each other, though they weren't together anymore," Kim explained.

"That's good. Many former couples continue to fight years after breaking up," Aisha said, rolling her eyes.

"Some people just let bitterness and hate control their lives. That's something I'll never understand," Kat grumbled, grimacing a bit.

Kim and Aisha raised their eyebrows. Kat looked over at Billy and stood up with a loud grunt. She approached him, clearing her throat. Billy gazed up at her just as he turned a page.

"Hey, Kat," Billy said.

"Hi, Billy. Do you mind if I joined you?" Kat asked.

"Not at all," Billy answered.

"I hope I can make myself comfortable under this tree," Kat said.

"Just do your best. That's all that matters," Billy replied.

Billy scooted over to make room for Kat. Kat sat beside him, shifting her position until she was comfortable. She pushed her hair out of her eyes. She looked at the book's cover.

"You've been reading _Born Free_ by Joy Adamson?" Kat asked.

"Yes, I have. This is one of my favorite books from my childhood. My mom used to read it to me before she died in a drunk driving crash when I was ten," Billy said, his voice quieting to a whisper on the last few words.

"I'm sorry your mom died in such a terrible way," Kat said.

"Thanks. I will always remember the policeman coming to the front door and telling my dad and me that my mom was dead. His voice was filled with so much sadness that it threatened to crack. I wanted someone to wake me up and tell me it was just a nightmare. I even believed the policeman would say it was all a mistake and that my mom was alive. Unfortunately, it was all real," Billy whispered solemnly.

Billy felt tears stinging his eyes, threatening to fall. He allowed them to and wiped some from his cheek. Kat laid a hand on his shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look.

"You're not alone in losing a loved one at a young age, Billy. My grandmother died from a heart attack when I was seven. I don't remember much about her, but she was very sweet and loving toward everyone," Kat said.

"My mother was the sweetest person anyone could've ever known. Her smile could brighten up someone's bad day. My father and I loved her a lot," Billy said, sighing to himself.

"As long as you remember her, she'll never be gone. I think about my grandmother every day. Sometimes, I feel as if she is here with me," Kat said comfortingly.

"I am the same way with my mother," Billy said, starting to feel better. "Thanks, Kat. Your words mean a lot to me."

"That's what friends are for," Kat said sweetly.

Kat patted Billy's shoulder, getting a smile from him. She watched him flip the pages in his book and show her pictures of Elsa the lioness. Kim and Aisha couldn't help but chuckle.

"Those two look so cute together," Kim whispered.

"I'll say. I hope they don't start tearing out the pages and eating them," Aisha joked.

Aisha reached over and grabbed the bucket. She opened the lid after pulling it toward her. Kim crawled over to her side and looked inside to see water balloons. She watched Aisha rub her hands together. They looked toward Tommy and Rocky, seeing them throw the football around. Adam leaned his back against the boulder, watching a squirrel eat a nut.

"I think it's time for a water balloon fight with those boys. Would you agree?" Aisha said, a sinister smile crossing her face.

"Oh, yes!" Kim giggled with glee.

Kim and Aisha grabbed a balloon and rose to their feet, putting their arms behind their backs. They went toward the field and whistled, causing Rocky, Adam, and Tommy to look up.

"Hey, girls. What's up?" Rocky asked.

"Hey, Tommy, Rocky! Think fast!" Kim shouted.

Kim and Aisha pulled their arms out from behind their backs and threw their balloons at Tommy and Rocky, drenching them. They and Adam laughed their heads off. Tommy and Rocky glared at the girls.

"You're going to pay for that!" Tommy growled.

Tommy and Rocky raced toward the girls, roaring like lions. Adam was right on their tail. Kim and Aisha shrieked in excitement and ran to the bucket, grabbing one balloon each. They heaved the balloons at Tommy and Rocky, missing when they dove for the ground. Adam was hit in his stomach and chest. Dripping wet, he curled his hands into fists.

"Of course, you realize this means war!" Adam announced.

Tommy, Rocky, and Adam got several balloons from the bucket, as did Kim and Aisha. Everyone backed off a good distance. Tommy tossed two balloons at Kim, who ducked and heaved hers at him. He was nailed in the stomach. He growled and charged at Kim. Kim screamed and ran for her life, but she didn't get far as he caught her and unleashed a tickle attack on her sides. She squealed with so much laughter that it scared off a chipmunk. She broke out of Tommy's grasp and pulled him into a headlock to give him a noogie. She rushed off with him right behind her.

Aisha took deep breaths as Rocky and Adam came toward her. Rocky and Adam raised their arms, aiming for her. Suddenly, Aisha threw her balloons, hitting them in their chests. Both boys narrowed their eyes at her and tossed their balloons at her. Aisha ducked and ran off, shrieking in delight. Rocky charged after her, catching her next to a bush. He tickled her all over her body, making her scream with laughter. He was hit in his back by a balloon and spun around to see Adam holding one.

"Don't you know you're supposed to be aware of your surroundings at all times, Rocky?" Adam smirked.

"I'll show you how to do that!" Rocky yelled.

Rocky went to the bucket and got a balloon. He heaved it Adam's way, only to miss when he jumped aside. The balloon ended up hitting Aisha in the chest. Growling, Aisha raced for the bucket and was about to get a balloon when Adam tossed his at her. She was hit in the side. She grabbed a balloon and threw it, nailing Adam in the stomach. They and Rocky got several balloons and ran around. A balloon flew Billy's way, and he covered himself up, causing it to miss him.

"Whoa! That was close!" Billy blurted out as he gazed up at a wet spot on the tree. "Are you all right, Kat?"

No answer came from anywhere. Billy looked down to find the spot next to him empty. He jumped up and looked around frantically for Kat. All of a sudden, a balloon hit him in the side. Billy spotted Kat standing beside the bucket. Kat laughed while pointing her finger at him.

"Were you surprised?" Kat asked.

"Oh, yeah. Now, I'm going to get you!" Billy shouted playfully.

Kat grabbed two balloons and ran away. Billy headed for the bucket, getting a balloon. He tossed it toward Kat, nailing her in the back. Kat shrieked and skidded to a halt. She turned around and threw her balloons at Billy, who jumped aside. She saw him make silly faces and became agitated.

"Oh, you are so going to get it!" Kat screeched.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Billy smirked.

Billy waved his arms in the air and raced off. Kat chased him everywhere, eventually losing him. She looked around for him. She put hand above her eyes to get a better view. Just then, Billy came out from behind a bush and grabbed her around the waist. Kat squealed in surprise and wiggled herself free from his grasp. She punched him in the shoulder.

Billy approached Kat with a menacing look on his face. Kat let out a nervous laugh and turned to run, but he caught her and tickled her mercilessly. She shrieked with much laughter. She grabbed Billy in a headlock and wrestled him everywhere. Billy broke free from her grasp. He pinched her cheeks before tweaking her nose.

"That was fun!" Billy laughed.

"It sure was!" Kat agreed.

Tommy, Kim, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha walked toward their friends. They were out of breath after chasing each other everywhere. After calming down, Rocky licked his lips.

"I think we should call it a day," Rocky suggested, running his hands through his hair.

"You're telling me. I'm exhausted!" Kim said.

"At least the picnic was fun while it lasted," Tommy commented.

"Oh, yeah! Wait until I tell my parents that Kim and I started a water balloon fight that led to a wild chase!" Aisha squealed and clapped her hands gleefully.

"That'll be so great!" Kim giggled.

Kim slipped an arm around Aisha's shoulder. They started walking, chatting to each other quietly. Billy and Kat got the basket and bucket. They followed Kim and Aisha with Tommy, Rocky, and Adam close behind them.


	3. Morning at the Campbell Residence

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter three of "Hopeful Hearts." I'm glad it took just three days to get out. I can't believe I've already gotten twenty reviews. I didn't think that would happen, but I'm glad it did. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you thought of this fic and ideas for it. More Tommy/Kim fluff is coming in the next chapter. Stay tuned for chapter four.

XXXXX

Chapter 3: Morning at the Campbell Residence

Kim woke to sunshine in her face at the Campbell residence the next morning. She held up her arm to shield her eyes from it. She looked over at the clock on the nightstand to her left, seeing it read eight-fifteen. She chuckled while running her hand through her hair. She couldn't believe she slept late. She was used to getting up at six o'clock for practice. She knew getting back into the routine of sleeping in would take time.

Kim sat up and stretched her arms above her head. She looked around the guest room. The bed was set in the center against the wall and had dark blue bedding covered with unicorns, pegasi, dragons, and flowers. Dark red carpet covered the floor, and the walls were painted light purple. An antique dress stood in front of the bed. A TV was set on top of it, and a mirror and a chair were to the left of it. White curtains hung from the window.

Kim climbed out of bed and grabbed her robe off the chair to put it on. She tied it firmly around her waist. She dug her brush out of her duffel bag and went to the mirror. She started brushing her hair. Singing caught her attention, and she spotted a blue jay sitting on the window. She smiled at it and watched it flap its wings. She heard knocking and looked toward the door.

"Come in," Kim called.

The door opened with a slight squeak. Aisha walked inside and closed it behind her. Kim gave her a big smile and put her brush at her side.

"Good morning, Aisha," Kim greeted warmly.

"Good morning, Kim," Aisha replied. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well. I can't believe I slept through the whole night," Kim said and resumed brushing her hair. "I usually get up once to go to the bathroom."

"You were asleep when your head hit the pillow. The combination of the plane trip and picnic wore you out big time," Aisha said, coming to her best friend's side.

"Mm-hmm," Kim agreed.

Aisha pulled her hair behind her neck. She focused her attention on the clock for a long moment before turning back to Kim.

"I remember when I woke up one morning and had a bunch of horrible things happen to me throughout the day. It all started when I had a nightmare that Rita was my stepmother," Kim said.

"Ooh! Talk about an evil stepmother!" Aisha said, making a disgusted face.

"You're telling me!" Kim laughed.

"My mom's jaw would drop to the floor if I told her I had a nightmare that Rita was my stepmother. My dad would find it really funny and joke about how Rita would give me a poisoned apple to put me in a deep sleep," Aisha said.

"My parents would've just laughed it off. Anyway, the day seemed to go by slowly. I even thought it would stop. Tommy took me on a walk after school and lifted my spirits with words of encouragement. Unfortunately, the day turned bad again when the Samurai Fan Man imprisoned me in his jar. It was disgusting standing in the soapy water," Kim grumbled, shuddering in some fear.

"I can imagine it would be," Aisha commented.

"I was relieved when the team was able to rescue me from him. I helped them destroy him. After that, the day got much better. In fact, I got a call from Tommy that evening. He wanted to make sure nothing bad had happened to me. We ended up talking for a while," Kim said, a giggle escaping her lips.

"Aw. That was so sweet of him," Aisha cooed.

"Yeah. He's the best," Kim whispered.

Aisha wrapped her arms around Kim, giving her a big hug. Kim responded by kissing her on the cheek. Aisha let go of her and went to the bed, sitting down. Kim put her brush back in her bag. She sat beside Aisha, who eyed her.

"I wish I had a boyfriend like you do," Aisha said.

"Don't fret, Aisha. I'm sure you'll find someone," Kim said comfortingly. "Hey, I think Rocky would fit the bill perfectly. You kept looking at him while we were eating lunch yesterday."

"Just because I looked at him doesn't mean anything. He's a friend but nothing more," Aisha replied, looking away.

"I'm not buying it," Kim said in a singsong voice.

"It's true! I like him only as a friend!" Aisha blurted out and turned back to Kim. "Besides, I don't think he feels the same way about me."

"How do you know? You haven't even talked to him. Now, you better admit you have feelings for him before I do this!" Kim shouted gleefully.

Kim brought her hand to Aisha's side and tickled it. Aisha shrieked with laughter and pushed it away. She slapped Kim in the shoulder, growling playfully.

"Okay, okay!" Aisha shouted, waving her hands about. "I like Rocky as more than a friend!"

"You see? That wasn't so hard," Kim smiled.

Aisha let out a soft laugh before grabbing the back of her neck. She and Kim heard their stomachs growling and rubbed them gingerly.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry," Aisha said.

"So am I," Kim replied. "We should get dress and head downstairs."

"Mm-hmm," Aisha agreed and stood up to stretch her arms above her head. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"You too," Kim said.

Aisha went out the door, closing it behind her. Kim looked toward the window before she headed for the bathroom.

00000

Anne poured scrambled eggs from a bowl into a skillet at the kitchen stove. She used a fork to scrape the last bit of them from it. She put both in the sink and filled the bowl with warm water. She returned to the stove to cook the eggs. Carl sat at the table, reading the newspaper. He stroked his mustache's left end, mumbling inaudible words. Anne looked over her shoulder at him.

"Any exciting news, Carl?" Anne wondered.

"Not really. That is unless you count the birth of the zoo's newest baby elephant as exciting," Carl responded, folding the newspaper.

"That zoo has had a string of births in the last six months. So has the aquarium. In fact, one of the orcas is expecting a baby sometime next year," Anne said, turning back to the eggs.

"I find it incredible that orcas carry their calves for eighteen months. That's the longest of any marine mammal," Carl said in amazement.

"That's nothing. Elephants carry their calves for almost two years," Anne said.

"Imagine humans carrying their babies for that long! You'd need a _really_ big tummy!" Carl exclaimed.

"No, thanks. I don't need one," Anne said.

"Don't worry, honey. I won't get you one," Carl teased, moving his eyebrows up and down.

Anne laughed while looking up at the ceiling. Carl shrugged his shoulders and snapped his fingers. He and Anne heard footsteps and saw Kim and Aisha coming into the kitchen.

"Well, good morning, girls," Carl greeted and stood up.

"Good morning, Mr. Campbell," Kim replied with a smile.

"Good morning, Daddy," Aisha added as she and Kim gave her father a big hug.

"Hey, don't forget me!" Anne said, waving her plastic spoon in the air.

"How can we forget you, Mom?" Aisha smiled.

Anne hugged Kim and Aisha, patting their backs gently. They let go of each other, and she sighed warmly.

"How did you two sleep?" Anne asked.

"I slept like a rock," Aisha answered.

"Me too," Kim added. "I closed my eyes and fell asleep. When I woke up, it was morning!"

"Great. The eggs are just about done," Anne said and looked at Aisha. "Aisha, why don't you take the bacon to the table?"

"Sure, Mom," Aisha said.

Aisha grabbed a bacon-filled plate off the counter and took it to the table. She fixed herself a glass of orange juice. Kim got a mug and poured coffee into it. Aisha looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Kim, since when did you start drinking coffee?" Aisha asked.

"I started drinking it a week after I arrived in Florida. My roommate told me it was a great way to get an energy boost after waking up early in the morning for practice," Kim explained and added two spoonfuls of sugar to her coffee after she put the kettle back in the coffeemaker.

"Here's some advice about coffee, sweetheart," Anne said, glancing at Kim. "Don't drink too much, or you'll end up hyperactive. Carl once drank six cups in one day and went crazy in a very silly way."

"I heard that!" Carl shouted, sitting down.

Anne laughed heartily and winked at Carl. Kim stirred her coffee and sipped it, nodding in approval. Anne finished the eggs and dumped them into a bowl. She placed the skillet in the sink, filling it with warm, soapy water. She took the eggs and went to the table with Kim and Aisha right behind her. Kim and Aisha sat on the left while Anne seated herself beside Carl on the right. Aisha proceeded to scrape eggs onto her plate.

"Tell us about Florida, Kim," Carl suggested.

"It's very warm and sunny most days. The beach is as beautiful there as it is here. The people have been very nice to me. Coach Schmidt has been wonderful with keeping me strong and healthy. He has a great sense of humor," Kim said.

"Really?" Anne asked.

"Mm-hmm. It was Halloween morning. He called my roommate and me into his office. He said we had to move out of our apartment right away because an inspection team discovered cockroaches living in the wall. We gasped in shock at the thought of cockroaches crawling all over our stuff. We raced back to our apartment and opened the door. We were greeted with an explosion of confetti in our faces. We heard laughter and saw Coach Schmidt standing a short distance away. We started laughing too," Kim explained, a chuckle coming from her mouth.

Carl, Anne, and Aisha furrowed their brows while glancing at each other. They shifted their positions in their chairs. Aisha cleared her throat before taking a deep breath.

"I never thought Coach Schmidt was one to play pranks. He looked too serious for that," Aisha said.

"You know what they say, 'Never judge a book by its cover.' He explained to us that he chooses someone to play a prank on every Halloween. He said we were the perfect targets. I told him he got us good. He offered us the day off if we wanted. We took it," Kim whispered.

"I pulled pranks a lot when I was a child," Carl said.

"What kind of pranks did you pull?" Kim wondered.

"I did the typical stuff such as whoopie cushions and buckets of water on the tops of doors. I even put a plastic frog in Anne's chair once. Her reaction was priceless!" Carl said proudly.

"Mom, I never knew Dad played a prank on you," Aisha said, looking at her mother with awe.

"He was a great prankster, sweetie, but some of his pranks backfired. In fact, he fell for a few of them himself. That was also funny," Anne whispered with a giggle.

"Hey!" Carl blurted out.

Aisha handed the eggs to Kim, who put some on her plate. Carl got two pieces of bacon and handed the rest to Anne.

"Did you ever play pranks on people, Mrs. Campbell?" Kim asked.

"I played the occasional prank. My favorite was switching my mom's soup cans with fakes. She'd open them, and confetti would fly out. It was fun seeing the priceless look on her face," Anne explained.

"Playing pranks on my parents was impossible. They'd figure them out before they happened. They're very smart," Kim said, pushing her hair out of her eyes and pulling it behind her neck.

"So is my mom. She can tell when someone has switched her book or cup with a fake," Carl said.

"You and Mom have been very easy to prank, Dad. You don't suspect a thing until it happens!" Aisha squealed.

"You better watch it, Aisha, before I throw this bacon at you!" Carl threatened playfully and held up his bacon.

"That doesn't scare me, Daddy," Aisha giggled.

Carl shook his fists at Aisha, who mimicked him. They stuck their tongues out at each other and laughed heartily.

"It's nice to be home for Christmas. You were very sweet to let me stay here again," Kim said happily, as she looked at Carl and Anne.

"We consider you a part of this family," Carl replied, nodding at Kim.

"Aisha is lucky to have you as her best friend. You've done so much for her," Anne said.

"The greatest thing you ever did was quit that club because she wasn't in it," Carl commented. "It was also sweet of you to ask her to rejoin after you ousted Veronica."

"I can't believe Veronica excluded her simply because we didn't make enough money," Anne said in disgust and got a piece of bacon. "What is this world coming to when you're only worth something if you're wealthy?"

"It's sickening," Kim muttered. "Veronica's parents have always given everything to her. She's never been grateful for it. She thinks she shouldn't have to work for anything."

"If her parents could see how spoiled she really is, they'd cut her off in a heartbeat," Aisha added.

"Unfortunately, I don't think that will ever happen," Kim grumbled and rolled her eyes.

"There's one thing you girls can do that Veronica can't. You can see past the surface into people's hearts," Carl said, nibbling on his bacon.

"For that, we are proud of you," Anne said with pride.

"Thanks," the girls responded.

Anne winked at the Kim and Aisha before putting the bacon down. They and Carl proceeded to eat their breakfast.

00000

Kim and Aisha sat on the living room couch more than an hour later. They watched _The Lion King_. Timon danced across the screen and leaned Simba up against a leaf to file his claws down. Pumbaa waved a leaf above him. The girls laughed when Timon made a joke directed at Simba by saying, 'What's a motto with you?' They shook their heads as the scene continued.

"I can't get enough of Timon. He's so funny," Kim squealed in excitement.

"Yeah. He's my favorite character in the whole movie," Aisha said.

"Mine too. I've never liked Scar. He's such a creepy villain who cares only about getting what he wants and will do anything to get it. That includes getting rid of his own flesh and blood," Kim grumbled and cringed badly.

"Scar's scary, but the hyenas are hilarious. I can't keep a straight face when they're onscreen," Aisha said.

"Me neither. Ed looks like a goofball with his tongue hanging out," Kim giggled.

"I love his babbling and gestures. They give me the giggles," Aisha commented.

Kim imitated Ed's babbling and pointing gestures from the elephant graveyard scene in which it sent Aisha into a fit of hysterical giggles. They became still and grew serious while looking at each other.

"You know, we should do something very special for Christmas," Kim said.

"I agree," Aisha responded with a nod. "What's on your mind?"

"I don't know. You?" Kim asked.

"I'm not sure," Aisha said and shook her head. "Nothing is coming to my mind yet."

Kim and Aisha rubbed their chins deep in thought. Suddenly, something clicked in their minds, which caused them to look at each other.

"I've got it!" Kim shouted.

"Me too!" Aisha blurted out.

"You first," Kim said.

"All right. Why don't all seven of us deliver Christmas presents to the sick children at the hospital?" Aisha suggested.

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Kim yelled in happiness.

"Great minds think alike!" Aisha said with pride.

Kim and Aisha hugged each other tightly, laughing in delight. They pulled apart and took slow yet even breaths.

"It'll be wonderful to surprise the children at the hospital. I feel bad for them because they can't go home for Christmas," Kim whispered solemnly.

"They deserve a great Christmas as much as anyone else does," Aisha said and cleared her throat.

"You can spend Christmas anywhere, even in an airport like the Tanner family did in _Full House_ after they got stranded," Kim said.

"The most important thing is spending time with your loved ones," Aisha murmured.

Just then, the phone started ringing. Aisha reached over to the end table and picked it up to put it to her ear.

"Hello?" Aisha said.

_"Hey, Aisha,"_ Tommy greeted.

"Hey, Tommy. How are you this morning?" Aisha asked.

_"I'm doing pretty well. Unfortunately, I fell out of my bed after I woke up this morning. My head hurts a little bit from the fall,"_ Tommy answered.

"That happens to everyone once in a while," Aisha pointed out.

_"Yeah. Is Kim around?"_ Tommy asked.

"She's right here," Aisha said.

Aisha looked toward Kim and gave her the phone. Kim placed it against her ear, taking slow yet even breaths.

"Hey, Handsome," Kim said.

_"Hey, Beautiful. It's wonderful to hear your voice over the phone,"_ Tommy said, chuckling lightly.

"Don't think I haven't enjoyed our phone conversations over the last two years we've been dating," Kim retorted in playfulness.

_"So, what are you doing?"_ Tommy asked.

"I'm watching _The Lion King_ with Aisha," Kim answered. "Do you remember when we saw it in the theater?"

_"Boy, do I ever. You cried a lot when Mufasa died. I couldn't understand why anyone would be mourning over a fictional character. Nowadays, I admit it was sad moment in the movie. My favorite part was the battle of Pride Rock. Simba and Nala were cute every time they were together," _Tommy said.

"They aren't as cute as you are!" Kim laughed.

_"Hey, you're cuter than I am!"_ Tommy shouted.

Aisha put her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. Kim turned her attention to her, looking at her in mock anger. She went back to the phone and slipped a lock of hair behind her ear.

_"I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me and spend time together afterward," _Tommy said.

"I'd love to. Could I finish watching the movie first?" Kim wondered.

_"Sure. Call me when you're finished,"_ Tommy replied.

"I will. I love you," Kim said lovingly.

_"I love you too. I can't wait for your call,"_ Tommy said sweetly.

"I can't wait to call you," Kim whispered.

Kim handed the phone to Aisha, who put it back on its base. She put her hands behind her head, leaning back somewhat.

"Excited about your date with Tommy?" Aisha wondered.

"You bet. It'll be our first date in four months," Kim said and clapped gleefully.

"Whatever you do, don't pull his finger!" Aisha teased, moving her eyebrows up and down.

"Why don't you pull mine?" Kim said, pointing her finger at Aisha, who held up her hands and shook her head.

"No, thanks," Aisha responded.

"You're such a chicken!" Kim shouted in annoyance.

"Not as big a chicken as you are!" Aisha retorted.

Kim and Aisha flapped their arms while clucking and crowing. They shared a laugh and resumed watching the movie.


	4. Lunch at Arby's

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter four of "Hopeful Hearts." I'm happy it took just three days to get out. I'm amazed I've written four chapters over two full weeks. I have so many ideas that I keep writing them down. I hope this explosion of creativity continues. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim fluff. More is coming in the next one. Stay tuned for chapter five.

XXXXX

Chapter 4: Lunch at Arby's

Arby's was busy sometime before noon. Tommy waited at the first of three cash registers for his and Kim's food. He heard screaming and looked to his left to see a boy jumping up and down with his hands balled into fists. The boy's mother tried to quiet him, but she had no luck. Tommy turned away, swallowing hard. An impatient sigh caught his attention, and he peered over his shoulder at a woman.

"Could this line get moving already?" the woman complained.

"The workers are moving as fast as they can, ma'am. You can't expect them to rush and make a mess of things," Tommy replied calmly.

"I don't care! I'm hungry! I want to eat right now!" the woman shouted, stomping her foot.

"Stomping your foot won't make them move any faster," Tommy said, becoming irritated.

"Shut up, young man. I don't have to talk to you," the woman snapped.

"All right," Tommy said, holding up his hands. "You don't have to be so rude."

The woman huffed and looked away. Tommy turned back to the counter, sighing heavily. He wondered why some people had to be in such a hurry. He wasn't one for getting anywhere fast unless he was late or had an emergency. He saw a cashier approach him with a tray. Two beef-and-cheddar sandwiches, two large cokes, and two curly fries were on it.

"Here's your food, sir," the cashier said and handed the tray to Tommy. "I'm sorry it took so long."

"It's all right," Tommy responded. "It must stink when you get _really_ busy and have a bunch of customers waiting on you."

"It does," the cashier said. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks," Tommy said, winking at the cashier.

Tommy got straws and napkins at the end of the counter. He headed toward the back of the restaurant, where Kim was seated at a booth. He sat across from her, setting the tray on the table. They took their food and drinks off it.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Kim," Tommy apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Tommy," Kim said sweetly and put her straw in her cup after opening it. "I wasn't in any rush to eat."

"Unfortunately, some people were," Tommy grumbled, rolling his eyes. "I wish the world didn't have to be in such a rush."

"Me too. When will people learn that you can't get through life by rushing things?" Kim wondered.

"Probably never," Tommy muttered, shaking his head in disbelief as he got his straw into his cup.

Kim removed the wrapper from her sandwich and bit into it. She chewed it up and swallowed, nodding in approval. She sipped her coke, smacking her lips. She watched Tommy take a bite out of his sandwich and chew it up.

"There's nothing like a good beef-n-cheddar sandwich," Kim commented.

"The best part of it is the cheese," Tommy replied and swallowed. "It's so tasty."

"Of course, there is a little too much on the sandwich sometimes," Kim said.

"You look cute with cheese all over your mouth," Tommy teased.

Kim blushed as red as a cherry. She tried hiding her face behind her hands, but it was to no avail. Tommy laughed and shook his head while crossing his arms.

"Kim, I didn't mean for you to blush!" Tommy said.

"I can't help it when you say flattering things about me!" Kim shouted, the redness fading from her face.

"Well, you deserve it. You're one of the nicest girls I've ever met," Tommy said with pride.

"Oh, you!" Kim growled playfully and placed her hands on the table.

Tommy took Kim's hand and kissed the back of it. He let go of it to sip his coke. He observed Kim taking another bite of her sandwich and chewing it up. He looked over her shoulder after she swallowed.

"Hey, is that Kevin Costner over there?" Tommy asked.

"Where?" Kim wondered, turning excited.

Kim looked over her shoulder, unaware that Tommy reached for one of her fries. She became disappointed when she didn't see Kevin Costner. She turned back to Tommy as he took the fry and put it in his mouth. Her jaw dropped to the floor.

"You little sneak!" Kim yelled in annoyance. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Gotcha!" Tommy laughed. "I really fooled you, didn't I?"

"You did, but you won't be fooled by this!" Kim growled.

Kim reached over and smacked Tommy in the head. She ruffled his hair and gave him a noogie. Tommy grabbed her arm, pushing it aside. He held up a fist as she sat back down.

"You mess with my hair, and I'll give you a knuckle sandwich," Tommy threatened in a playful tone.

"Oh, I'm _really_ shaking," Kim taunted, pretending to shake in fear.

Kim stuck her tongue out at Tommy, who blew a raspberry at her. They shook their fists at each other and pretended to throw punches. Laughing heartily, they put their hands in their laps.

"It's nice to have lunch with you," Kim said lovingly. "I've really missed it."

"So have I," Tommy said, giving his girlfriend a small smile. "It's been hard with you being so far away, but I'm so proud of you for shooting for your dreams."

"Thanks," Kim whispered, a small chuckle escaping her lips. "I never thought I'd be training with Coach Schmidt. It's such an honor."

"He's a really nice man. He cares a lot about you," Tommy said.

"He cares a lot about everyone. He doesn't tolerate teammates making ugly comments about each other. He suspended one girl for calling another clumsy and stupid because she stumbled after finishing a flip. She got mad and actually flipped him off," Kim muttered and cringed.

"Talk about a rude girl," Tommy whispered and gulped quietly.

"Exactly," Kim agreed.

Tommy and Kim ate more of their sandwiches and fries. They took long sips of their cokes and watched two people pass them.

"About Coach Schmidt's Halloween prank you spoke of on our way here, I'm still amazed he did that. He didn't seem like the type," Tommy said.

"That's what I thought until that day. It's cool to have a coach with a great sense of humor," Kim commented.

"You have a great sense of humor too," Tommy pointed out.

"So do you," Kim answered. "Of course, I come up with better jokes."

"No, you don't," Tommy said, shaking his head.

"Yes, I do," Kim replied, nodding rapidly.

"No, you don't," Tommy retorted.

"Yes, I do," Kim smirked.

"No, you don't," Tommy growled.

Kim blew a raspberry at her boyfriend. They held hands, looking into each other's eyes. Tommy kissed the back of hers and tickled it lightly. Kim couldn't help giggling. Tommy gave her hand another kiss before letting go of it.

"You can't get enough of kissing my hand, can you?" Kim asked.

"No, I can't. I never will," Tommy smiled.

Kim stifled a laugh and ate two more of her fries. She and Tommy engaged in another conversation as more people arrived.

00000

Arby's was a little more crowded around twenty minutes later. Kim wiped a tear from her eye as she laughed in delight. Tommy had been telling her about the time he, Billy, Kat, and Aisha played a prank on Rocky by placing a bucket of water on top of the bathroom door when they came over to his house to study for a chemistry test.

"Rocky opened the door, and the bucket dumped the water all over him!" Tommy said, moving his hands downward as if they were water.

"He must've been really surprised when that happened," Kim responded, still laughing.

"He was. He couldn't believe we pulled a prank on him. It was the perfect revenge for all the pranks he played on us," Tommy chuckled, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"I do enjoy his pranks. They're harmless fun," Kim said, taking a sip of her coke.

"They're even funnier when they backfire on him," Tommy replied, stifling a snicker.

"You better watch out, Tommy. Someone might throw a pie in your face," Kim joked, clapping her hands twice.

"Whoa!" Tommy shouted, pretending to duck. "I think one just nearly hit me!"

"You're so silly!" Kim giggled.

"So are you!" Tommy retorted with much playfulness.

"You want to have a sword fight?" Kim asked, taking her straw out of her cup as she stared down her boyfriend.

"Bring it on!" Tommy declared, getting his straw and pointing it at his girlfriend.

The couple started having a sword fight with their straws. Tommy swung his straw at Kim, missing when she pulled back. Kim poked his hand with hers. Tommy retaliated by hitting her arm with his. They crossed their straws and resumed their play fight. They grunted and growled in a playful manner while staring each other down.

Kim hissed softly and gave Tommy's arm a gentle poke, only to get one from him in retaliation. She poked him again, but it was on the hand this time. Tommy made a determined face and swung his straw around, knocking hers out of her hand. He chuckled in victory as he pointed it at her, and she raised her hands in surrender.

"All right, you got me. I surrender," Kim announced.

"Good. Remember that I always win," Tommy said smugly.

"You wish," Kim retorted.

Tommy and Kim returned their straws to their cups. They made a little noise by moving them up and down repeatedly. Just then, Ms. Applebee walked up to them.

"Kimberly!" Ms. Applebee said happily.

"Ms. Applebee, hi!" Kim replied excitedly and stood up to hug her former teacher. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too," Ms. Applebee said and hugged her former student for a long moment before letting her go. "When did you get in?"

"I got here yesterday. I'll be here for all of Christmas Break," Kim answered.

"That's wonderful," Ms. Applebee said with much sweetness. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing very well. I'm on a date with Tommy right now," Kim said, looking at Tommy fondly.

"Oh, I see," Ms. Applebee whispered.

Kim and Ms. Applebee hugged once more. They pulled apart and looked at Tommy, who propped his head up with his elbow.

"It's nice to see you, Tommy," Ms. Applebee said.

"It's nice to see you too, Ms. Applebee," Tommy responded and winked at his teacher. "I didn't know you ate at Arby's."

"I don't eat here very often, but I adore their roast beef sandwiches. My favorite is the beef-n-cheddar," Ms. Applebee said.

"That's ours too!" Kim said in excitement.

"Oh, that's great," Ms. Applebee commented. "You know, it's not every day a teacher runs into her students at a fast food restaurant."

"Neither is learning your teacher eats at one," Tommy pointed out.

Tommy, Kim, and Ms. Applebee laughed quietly. A man walked past Ms. Applebee and headed for the trashcan to dump his tray's contents in it.

"So, how are you doing, Ms. Applebee?" Kim asked.

"I'm doing very well. I've been doing a little Christmas shopping for my family. I'm relieved that school is out for two weeks," Ms. Applebee answered.

"I think everybody in the school district is. Nobody has to worry about grades, homework, or bullies," Tommy said, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly.

"Being a teacher can be a hassle with trying to keep the class in line. Some students aren't interested in learning at all. They only want to cause trouble," Ms. Applebee muttered, letting out a heavy sigh.

"It's not right for a few students to keep others from learning simply because they don't want to," Kim said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Some people think appearances are the most important thing in the world," Tommy said with a roll of his eyes.

"All three of us know Veronica is one of them," Kim grumbled.

"It irritates me when I see her touching up her makeup in my class. I can't count the number of times I've told her to stop," Ms. Applebee whispered.

"She believes the world revolves around her. One thing's for sure. She's going to end up alone with no one but herself to blame," Kim pointed out.

Tommy and Ms. Applebee nodded in agreement at Kim's comments. A man sat at a table across from the booth.

"Well, I need go. I hope I see you two again during Christmas Break," Ms. Applebee commented.

"Sure. Bye," Tommy and Kim replied.

"You kids are so funny speaking at the same time," Ms. Applebee giggled and shook her head. "Bye."

Tommy and Kim waved at Ms. Applebee as she walked away. Kim returned to her seat, folding her hands in front of her.

"I feel really lucky to have Ms. Applebee as a teacher," Tommy said with much warmth.

"She may be a little strict, but she's very nice. She's always willing to listen to her students," Kim said, sighing softly.

"I remember when she'd punish Bulk and Skull for their antics. They'd mumble under their breaths, but she stood firm," Tommy said. "They don't cause her trouble anywhere near as much as they used to."

"I'm so proud of Bulk and Skull for turning their lives around. It's so hard to believe they were once big bullies," Kim whispered as she raised her eyebrows.

"I think they bullied others because they were jealous of them accomplishing more than they did. They wanted to feel better about themselves and thought being bullies would help. Lt. Stone showed them there was no need for that," Tommy commented, clearing his throat.

"He was instrumental in changing them. I wonder what would happen if Bulk and Skull got partnered with a mean-spirited police officer," Kim muttered.

"They'd probably be running around yelling their heads off," Tommy said.

Tommy and Kim winced to themselves. They crossed their arms and tapped their fingers against them.

"You want to head down to the beach for a little bit?" Kim wondered.

"I'd like that. I still have my Frisbee in the back of my jeep from the gang's picnic three weeks ago," Tommy answered.

"Great!" Kim squealed with glee. "I love playing Frisbee!"

Tommy stood up with a loud grunt, as did Kim. He grabbed the tray and headed toward the trashcan located next to the exit to dump its contents in it, and she followed him close behind. They got into his jeep, slamming the doors. Tommy started it up and drove toward the beach.


	5. Beach Playtime and At the Animal Shelter

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter five of "Hopeful Hearts." I'm happy it took just four days to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim fluff. More is coming in the next one. Stay tuned for chapter six.

XXXXX

Chapter 5: Beach Playtime/At the Animal Shelter

Waves crashed onto a pristine stretch of beach in the early afternoon. They went back out to sea, only for more to come in. A seagull walked along the shoreline, looking around. It was hit by water and moved onto the dry sand. It shook its entire body to get dry. A green Frisbee flew downward, scaring it off. It landed softly in which it sent sand flying in all directions. Tommy approached it and picked it up. He made his way toward Kim, stopping a short distance away from her.

"Here it comes, Kim!" Tommy called.

"Okay!" Kim replied, giving a thumbs-up.

Tommy took a deep breath and threw the Frisbee very hard. Kim started running after it sailed over her head. She picked up her pace as it headed toward the sand. She jumped for it, catching it. Tommy laughed while clapping his hands.

"Nice catch!" Tommy shouted proudly.

"Thanks!" Kim yelled. "Now, go long!"

Tommy nodded at Kim and started his run. Kim tossed the Frisbee as hard as she could. Tommy watched it fly over his head. He became determined and increased his stride. He held out his hand and leapt for the Frisbee, catching it. He hit the sand with a loud grunt. Kim squealed gleefully while jumping up and down.

"That was a fantastic catch!" Kim shouted.

"Thanks," Tommy said, smiling widely. "I'm the best Frisbee catcher there is."

"Unh-unh! I'm the best Frisbee catcher!" Kim yelled as she approached her boyfriend.

"No, I am," Tommy said, staring his girlfriend in the eye.

"I am," Kim replied, crossing her arms.

"I am," Tommy retorted.

"I am," Kim growled.

"I am," Tommy smirked.

"I am," Kim blurted out.

Tommy slapped Kim lightly on the cheek, only to get one from her in retaliation. He waved his hand in front of her face. He raised it high, bringing it downward rapidly. Kim smacked him in the back of his head. She rushed two fingers forward, but he blocked her by holding his hand sideways between his eyes. Tommy pushed her hand downward. He kissed her on the nose, and she shook her head in disbelief.

"You just love starting that _Three Stooges_ routine, don't you?" Kim asked.

"What can I say? I've always loved that one," Tommy chuckled.

"Then how about I do this one?" Kim shouted excitedly.

Kim picked up a stick and held it out in front of her. She placed her other hand above her head as if she were holding a hat. She flipped it and moved her arm back and forth, making shooting noises. Tommy grabbed his chest while gasping in shock.

"Oh, no! You got me!" Tommy shouted, groaning in pain. "I'm done for!"

Tommy fell on his back with arms and legs spread out eagle style. His groans ceased completely, and he closed his eyes. Kim put her arms down and approached him. All of a sudden, Tommy sprung to life and grabbed her, pulling her down on top of him. Kim smacked him on the chest in mock annoyance.

"You're so mean, Tommy!" Kim shouted.

"And proud of it," Tommy replied with a smug smile. "If you think you can change me, you've got another thing coming."

"Oh, really?" Kim giggled.

"Yes," Tommy said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kim planted a kiss on Tommy's lips and rubbed noses with him. She flicked his chin . Tommy let go of her, allowing her to sit up. He pushed himself into a sitting position. Kim pulled her knees to her chest.

"I miss Angel Grove's beaches. They're so peaceful and pristine. Most of them are hardly ever crowded. Miami's always are, except at night," Kim said, rolling her eyes.

"That's to be expected from a major coastal city," Tommy said.

"Some Miami residents are very rude when it comes to relaxing on a beach. They kick sand on you without apologizing. They shout at you for no reason. In fact, a woman yelled at me when I was taking a walk on the beach one morning and stopped to look at the sky. She complained that I was blocking her view of the ocean. I said I wasn't, but she didn't listen and called me a teenage brat. She threw ice cubes at me. Her children joined her. I ran out of the way. She was a real jerk," Kim muttered, making a disgusted face.

"At least you don't have to worry about rudeness on these beaches," Tommy commented.

"Thank goodness," Kim responded in much relief. "I really wanted to put an ice cube down that woman's swimsuit. It would've been funny to see her jumping everywhere in trying to reach it."

"Oh, man. I would've loved to see that!" Tommy yelled.

Tommy and Kim laughed heartily while hitting their knees with their hands. They stopped when they saw squirrels staring at them. Kim leaned back, inhaling the fresh air. She looked at Tommy, who turned to her.

"Despite Miami's crowdedness, it is a beautiful city. There's so much to do and see. I did a little snorkeling with some of my teammates on one of my days off. It was so cool to see so many different fish. We even saw some dolphins," Kim said, smiling widely.

"Were the dolphins playful?" Tommy wondered.

"Oh, yes. One dolphin kept swimming around me. It went in circles, up, down, left, and right. I imitated its movements. I waved to it, and it imitated me with one of its flippers. I waved both hands, and it wiggled its entire body. It was so incredible!" Kim yelled in excitement.

"I can't imagine why it wouldn't be," Tommy laughed.

"Being that close to a dolphin takes your breath away. It's like looking into its soul and finding a kindred spirit," Kim said.

"Mm-hmm," Tommy agreed.

Tommy and Kim watched a seagull dive into the water and emerge with two fish in its beak. The seagull headed for the shore, landing on a boulder. It swallowed its catch before letting out a loud squawk. Kim leaned forward and folded her hands to lay them in her lap.

"I'm happy Kat has done well as a Power Ranger. I knew I made the right choice asking her to take my place," Kim whispered.

"She enjoys helping people so much. She has such a positive attitude. There have been times where she seemed unsure of herself, but we've been by her side the whole way. She was nervous about the communicators going off during her first month," Tommy said.

"I remember how that felt," Kim said, swallowing hard. "It was embarrassing to see people stare at me."

"I know. At least they only assumed they were just loud wristwatches or cell phones," Tommy pointed out.

"Yeah. Though it's great Kat is doing well in my place, I do miss being a Ranger a lot. I try not to think about it, but the memories of fighting Rita and Zedd's goons linger in my mind. It often hurts to know I don't have my powers anymore," Kim said sadly.

A tear formed in Kim's eye and rolled down her cheek. Tommy gave her a sympathetic look and took her hand into his. He squeezed it gently, which caused her to glance at him. He wiped another tear from her cheek.

"It's okay, Beautiful. I know how you feel," Tommy whispered gently.

"I don't have to guess. I remember how you were when you lost your powers. You were so devastated," Kim replied with a sniffle.

"I was, but do you remember what you told me?" Tommy asked.

"I do," Kim answered with a nod. "I said you'd always be one of us."

"That's right. It made me feel much better. Don't worry. You'll always be a Ranger, no matter what," Tommy said lovingly.

"Thanks, Handsome," Kim whispered, starting to feel better.

Tommy pulled Kim into a hug, inhaling her sweet scent. Kim wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. She felt him rock her back and forth. They stayed this way for a while before they pulled apart.

"We'll get stuck together if we keep hugging as much as we do," Kim joked.

"Like glue?" Tommy wondered.

"No. I was thinking more like peanut butter and jelly," Kim snickered.

"Give me a break, Kim! Peanut butter and jelly have no feelings for each other!" Tommy shouted with a roll of his eyes.

"Sure, they do! Now, come here!" Kim yelled.

Kim jumped at Tommy, pinning him to the sand. She unleashed a tickle attack on his sides. Tommy roared with much laughter. He flipped Kim over and grabbed her arms. He pinned her wrists above her head. Kim struggled against his grip to no avail.

"All right, you win! I surrender!" Kim shouted.

"Good," Tommy smirked. "Remember that I always win."

"Oh, yeah?" Kim said mischievously.

Kim flipped Tommy over and got back on top of him. She pretended to punch him in the jaw, alternating between fists. She yelped in surprise when he threw her off him. She was pinned down after he pushed her to the sand. She screamed with laughter as he tickled her all over body. She became quiet after he ceased his assault. They stared deep into each other's eyes.

"You're so beautiful when you laugh," Tommy said seductively.

"Are you trying to flatter me?" Kim asked.

"Is it working?" Tommy wondered.

"Yes," Kim answered with much love.

Tommy and Kim kissed softly, wrapping their arms around each other. Their kiss grew passionate as their hands wandered everywhere. They let out soft moans. Their tongues explored every inch of their mouths and fought fiercely for control. Excitement coursed through their bodies, and their hearts began to pound against their chests.

Tommy moved away from Kim and planted butterfly kisses on her neck. He slipped his hand under her shirt, grabbing her breast. Kim tensed a bit, but she relaxed and ran her fingers through his hair. She moaned in ecstasy when he moved to her ear and nibbled on it. Tommy returned to her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth and fighting with hers. He groaned intensely when he felt her hands slip under his shirt and stroke his chest.

Loud mewing made the lovebirds break apart quickly. Tommy and Kim looked to the left to see a Siamese cat standing close to them. The cat had a creamy coat, a dark drown muzzle, dark brown ears, dark brown paws, and light blue eyes. It appeared to be a little thin. Tommy and Kim furrowed their brows while staring it down.

"I can't believe our make out session was interrupted by a cat," Kim said, chuckling to herself.

"I'll say," Tommy agreed and crawled over to the cat with Kim close behind. "I wonder who its owner is."

"It doesn't have a collar," Kim said, coming to Tommy's side. "It also looks hungry."

"You're right. We should take it to the shelter and get it checked out," Tommy commented.

Tommy and Kim reached out to pet the cat. The cat rubbed its face against their hands and licked them, causing them to smile.

"Aw. It's so sweet," Kim cooed.

"It sure is," Tommy said.

Kim scooped the cat into her arms and stood up with a loud grunt. Tommy followed suit, clearing his throat. The cat mewed hungrily and looked up at him, and he scratched it behind the ears.

"Don't worry. We'll get you something to eat," Tommy assured.

"That's right. The shelter will take very good care of you," Kim added.

Kim kissed the cat on top of its head. She and Tommy headed for his jeep and got in. Tommy started up the engine and headed toward the Angel Grove Animal Shelter.

00000

Tommy and Kim watched forty-five-year-old Vanessa Lee check over their cat in the Angel Grove Animal Shelter's examination room fifteen minutes later. Vanessa was African-American. Being petite, she had light green eyes and a scar on her right cheek. Her shoulder-length black hair was braided, and she wore a white uniform, light gray sneakers, and dark gray socks. The cat flinched slightly when she shined a flashlight into its eyes. Vanessa checked its ears, licking her lips.

"Is the cat all right, Dr. Lee?" Kim asked.

"Despite being underweight, she appears to be healthy. I don't see any discharge coming from eyes or ears. Her heartbeat isn't irregular, so there's no indication of heartworm. All she needs is a good diet to gain weight," Vanessa answered, turning off her flashlight.

"That's wonderful. I can only imagine what she's been through," Tommy whispered, shuddering somewhat.

"What about her owner?" Kim wondered, petting the cat.

"We'll put some flyers out after she gets to her normal weight. If nobody claims her after thirty days, she'll be put up for adoption," Vanessa explained.

"I think she should have a name for now. She won't be confused with the other cats if she does," Tommy suggested.

"What would be a good name for her?" Vanessa whispered.

Tommy, Kim, and Dr. Lee rubbed their chins in thought. The cat watched them, trying to make sense of what was going on. Suddenly, something clicked in Kim's mind.

"I've got it!" Kim exclaimed. "How about we call her Pearl?"

"That's a great idea, Kim. Her eyes do look like pearls," Tommy smiled.

"No doubt about it," Vanessa said.

Vanessa picked up Pearl, who mewed and licked her paw. She headed through the hallway, followed by Tommy and Kim. They came to a room that had two dozen cages in four rows of six. Cats were in ten of the cages. Vanessa approached the first cage in the top row and placed Pearl inside it. She put food into a bowl and laid it in front of her. Pearl sniffed it with much curiosity. She began to eat and didn't move when Vanessa petted her. Vanessa closed the door and ran her hand through her hair.

"Man, am I exhausted! I'm taking a nap once I get home!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"You should see my mother. She gets grouchy whenever someone wakes her up from her nap!" Tommy said.

Vanessa and Kim covered their mouths to stifle giggles. Tommy placed his hands on his sides, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Is there a chance Tommy and I could look at some dogs?" Kim asked.

"I don't see why not," Vanessa said.

Vanessa went down the hallway, followed by Tommy and Kim. They entered a room with eight cages on either side of the center aisle. Dogs were in two cages on the left while four were on the right. They barked and whined in an endless chorus line.

"Are they always this active?" Tommy asked.

"They usually are when veterinarians come in here. Most of them love attention they get from us," Vanessa explained.

"I know Tommy would if he were a dog," Kim snickered.

Tommy elbowed Kim in the arm, getting one from her in retaliation. They shifted their attention toward the first cage on the right. A boxer lay sprawled out on the floor. Light brown fur covered its entire body, save for white on its muzzle, hindquarters, and tail. Its eyes were dark brown, and a scar was under the left one. It gazed up at Tommy and Kim, becoming curious. Vanessa came up behind the couple.

"Dr. Lee, who is this guy?" Kim asked.

"That's Jumper. He's seven years old. He was brought here three months ago. He was emaciated and near death when he was found in his owner's backyard. I believed he wouldn't make it through the first twenty-four hours, but he did. He gained weight after we put him a good diet. His owner was arrested for neglecting him. She was convicted and sentenced to six months in prison. He's a real sweetheart, despite what he's been through," Vanessa said with much warmth.

Jumper stood up to approach the bars. He looked at Tommy and Kim, licking his lips. He barked and wagged his tail excitedly. Tommy and Kim got on their knees. They slipped their hands through the bars to pet Jumper. Vanessa smiled at them.

"Dr. Lee, my mom and I have been talking about adopting a dog. I think Jumper would be a good one," Tommy said.

"I'll see what I can do, Tommy. I'll need your phone number and address," Vanessa responded.

Vanessa pulled a pen and a tablet out of her pocket. Tommy stood up and wrote down his phone number and address.

"Thanks. I need to warn you. Someone else might want to adopt Jumper," Vanessa said seriously. "I'll call to keep you updated."

"That sounds good to me," Tommy said.

Vanessa winked at Tommy and walked off. She slipped her tablet and pen back into her pocket. Kim stood up and came to his side.

"I don't understand how anyone could allow a dog to nearly starve to death," Tommy muttered, feeling disgusted.

"Me neither. Some people think animals are nothing more than property to be used and abused for their own ends. That's not true. They're living beings that deserve to be treated with respect. If you can't take care of an animal, you shouldn't have it," Kim whispered, crossing her arms.

"That's right. Jumper didn't deserve what happened to him. He never hurt anyone," Tommy said.

Tommy and Kim turned back to Jumper, who barked and climbed on the door. They watched him poke his muzzle through the bars. They patted him on the head, laughing when he licked their hands.

"I hope my mom agrees with adopting him," Tommy said.

"I think she will. You need to have faith when you talk to her about it. If you do, everything will go smoothly," Kim assured, her voice filled with gentleness.

"Thanks," Tommy replied.

Tommy put an arm around Kim and kissed her temple. Jumper dropped back down to all fours and went to the back middle of his cage. He lied down, falling asleep. Tommy and Kim eyed each other.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Tommy asked.

"I'm itching for a visit to the Angel Grove Aquarium. I really miss that place," Kim responded.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Tommy said excitedly. "There's nothing better than seeing marine life up close."

"The best thing is the orca show! It's so incredible to see the orcas perform such spectacular behaviors! That's especially true when they do waterworks with their trainers!" Kim squealed, clapping her hands gleefully.

"It's a good thing we have year-long memberships. They allow us free admission anytime," Tommy chuckled.

"Oh, yeah!" Kim said, holding up her hands.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go see some marine life!" Tommy blurted out.

Tommy and Kim held hands and headed out of the shelter. They got into the jeep, slamming the doors. Tommy started it up and drove to the Angel Grove Aquarium.


	6. Unfriendly Face, Touch Pool, and Belugas

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter six of "Hopeful Hearts." I'm glad it took just three days to get out. This chapter has plenty of Tommy/Kim fluff. More is coming in the next one. Ranger action will arrive in the next few after that. Stay tuned for chapter seven.

XXXXX

Chapter 6: Unfriendly Face/Touch Pool/Belugas

Mid-afternoon arrived at the Angel Grove Aquarium. Starlings scurried past people along the walkways. They squawked and spread their wings apart to flap them out. Tommy and Kim made their way toward the leopard shark exhibit. Two kids rushed out in front of them, forcing them to stop in their tracks. Tommy and Kim shook their heads in disbelief.

"Those kids need to watch where they're going," Kim muttered.

"I wonder what manners their parents have been teaching them," Tommy said.

"I don't think walking is one of them," Kim answered.

Tommy and Kim resumed walking to the exhibit. They stopped at a gate surrounding a large oval-shaped tank on all sides. The tank was sixteen feet deep, seventy-two feet long, and forty-three feet wide. It had sand, rocklike structures, and artificial sea grass to resemble the shark's habitat. Kim shrieked in excitement when a nurse shark swam past her. Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"Getting a bit excited, aren't we?" Tommy wondered.

"I can't help it. I love it when sharks swim past me. They're so cool to see up close," Kim said, smiling widely.

"Hey, look at that one," Tommy said, pointing his finger at an approaching leopard shark.

Kim watched the shark swim past her. The shark turned around and approached a tuff of sea grass. It ran its nose through it. Another leopard shark appeared and pushed it away. It bumped the other shark in the side when it tried to come back, which sent it swimming off rapidly. Kim couldn't hold back a laugh.

"That shark showed who was boss," Kim said.

"The other one swam away like a rocket!" Tommy exclaimed, imitating a rocket's engine.

"That was so neat," Kim squealed with glee. "Some sharks never learn their lesson when others exert their dominance over them."

"The same can be said for other animals," Tommy commented. "They may think they can top the dominant ones, no matter what."

"We'd know if we could read an animal's mind," Kim said.

"Yeah. That'd be cool," a female voice said sarcastically.

Tommy and Kim winced and turned around slowly to face Veronica, who stood near a trashcan. Veronica walked up to them, turning her nose upward at them.

"Hello, Tommy, Kimberly. It's a beautiful day to be out, isn't it?" Veronica sneered.

"Veronica, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't come to places like this," Kim said, crossing her arms.

"I was bored and decided to find something to do. I figured walking around this aquarium would be good. I have just as much a right to be here as you do," Veronica replied snobbishly. "Besides, shouldn't you be in Florida, Kim? I thought gymnasts never got vacation time."

"We do get vacation time. In fact, I have all of Christmas Break off. That means I will be here for two weeks," Kim snapped.

"Oh, goody. Maybe we could become best friends while you're here," Veronica smirked while holding up her hands.

"What would anyone want you for a friend? All you care about is yourself," Tommy said.

"Not to mention you're obsessed with money," Kim added sharply.

"Ooh. Those are mighty words for two people who have memberships to this place. That just shows how big losers you both are," Veronica leered, narrowing her eyes at the couple.

"Just because we have memberships doesn't make us losers. They help us save money. Why pay fifty dollars for a ticket when being a member gets you in free? It also gets us discounts for food, beverage, and gift shop items," Tommy pointed out.

"Not everyone has a large amount of money to spend like you do. You should be thankful you even have a roof over your head and food in your belly. Some people don't have either. Unfortunately, you'll never understand that because you think they deserve their fates," Kim said bluntly.

"They do. They're nothing but leeches on society. The world would be better off if there were less poor people," Veronica hissed, putting her hands on her sides.

"Many got there through no fault of their own, Veronica. They shouldn't be treated any less because they are. They deserve any help that we can give them," Tommy said.

"Who cares? They'll never amount to anything. Neither will Kim. She may be training with a famous coach, but she'll never be better than people like me," Veronica growled, poking Kim in the shoulder with her finger.

"I don't want to be better than you are," Kim retorted and pushed Veronica's hand away. "I'm working to achieve my dream of being in the Pan Global Games. Coach Schmidt will see to it that I make it. It's a real honor to be training with him."

"If you think you will have a happy life looking down on others, you've got another thing coming," Tommy added.

"We'll see," Veronica retorted with a roll of her eyes.

Veronica turned on her heel and walked away. She bumped into a woman without excusing herself. The woman stared after her with much annoyance. Tommy and Kim scoffed to themselves.

"I swear, Veronica has no sense of civility whatsoever," Kim grumbled, seeing the woman approach the tank.

"I say she's worse than Bulk and Skull ever were," Tommy said.

"At least they were nice sometimes when they were bullies," Kim whispered in relief. "Now, they're nice all the time."

"They still do get into goofy situations, but they're cool about them," Tommy replied with pride.

Kim winked at Tommy, who flicked her chin and rubbed noses with her. She ran her hand over his hair before ruffling it.

"Where do you want to go next?" Tommy wondered.

"I was thinking the touch pool would be a great place," Kim said.

"I agree. Let's go!" Tommy shouted.

Tommy and Kim headed off toward the touch pool. They stopped when a starling scurried out in front of them. They continued on their walk.

00000

Tommy and Kim arrived at the touch pool five minutes later. The pool was rectangular-shaped. It was fifty feet long, twenty feet wide, and six inches deep. It had starfish, sand dollars, clams, shellfish, and crabs. Kim reached into the water and pulled out a starfish. She rubbed her hand over the bumps and watched Tommy get one.

"I can never forget how bumpy starfish are," Kim commented.

"Me neither," Tommy said, touching one of the bumps. "Mom told me about how she would throw starfish back into the sea during vacations to Alabama when she was a kid. Her father said they'd just keep coming back, but it didn't stop her."

"My dad did that too. He said it was a lot of fun tossing them in the water and seeing them come back," Kim said, sighing warmly.

"I hope I don't grow bumps like a starfish," Tommy joked.

"I think you'd look cute covered in bumps," Kim said, letting out a small giggle.

"You'd look cuter with bumps!" Tommy shouted in a playful tone.

"I don't think so!" Kim growled, shaking her head.

Tommy elbowed Kim in the arm, and she retaliated with a slap to his shoulder. They returned the starfish to the water. They got sand dollars and looked them over. They touched them very gently.

"I find it amazing that people call these creatures sand dollars," Tommy commented in awe.

"I heard they got their name from children in Maine who thought they were money mermaids used," Kim said, licking her lips.

"I wonder if anyone has tried to buy stuff with these critters," Tommy whispered.

"Probably. I have no doubt the clerk would've been confused at being given sand dollars instead of real money," Kim pointed out.

Tommy and Kim laid the sand dollars back in the water. They reached over to get clams and pointed them at each other.

"Clams look so pretty. It's really neat that you can use them as a source food," Kim said, touching the tip of her clam.

"Clams can be eaten raw, steamed, boiled, fried, or even baked," Tommy said, looking his clam over.

"Some Native American tribes even used them as currency," Kim said in much amazement.

"I never knew that!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Yeah. I read up on it during my first month in Florida. Clams have been used as buttons for clothes," Kim explained.

"Mom told me about that once. Before then, I always wondered why some of my buttons were so shiny," Tommy said, scratching his head.

"So did I," Kim responded.

Tommy and Kim shrugged their shoulders. They slid their fingers along the edges of the clams before pointing them at each other again.

"Say, miss. You're a fine-looking clam there," Tommy said in a deep voice.

"Thanks. You look fine too," Kim said in a high voice.

"What do you say we go for a midnight swim in the seaweed?" Tommy asked.

"I'd love to," Kim squealed cheerfully.

"I'll see you at eleven tonight. Be there, or be square!" Tommy growled with much playfulness.

Kim laughed and kissed Tommy on the cheek. They put the clams back in the water with great care. Just then, a speaker crackled with static. Everyone looked up at once.

_"Attention, visitors. We want to remind you that our famous orca show starts in thirty minutes. Until then, we invite you to visit our other exhibits and gift shop or order quality food and drink at our concession stands. Thank you," _the speaker announced.

The speaker crackled with static once more, and the crowd went back to what it was doing. Tommy and Kim looked at each other, furrowing their brows.

"Why don't we go visit the belugas before the orca show starts?" Tommy suggested.

"Great idea," Kim replied in delight.

Tommy and Kim linked arms and headed toward the beluga stadium. They sang nonsense and laughed to themselves.

00000

Tommy and Kim arrived at the beluga stadium around six minutes later. They came to a huge half-oval-shaped tank. The tank was thirty feet deep, one hundred sixty-two feet long, and eighty feet wide. Three rectangular-shaped tanks were behind it. They were twenty feet deep, ninety-two feet long, and sixty-one feet wide. A hexagon-shaped tank was behind them. It was twenty-eight feet deep, one hundred fifty feet long, and seventy-five feet wide. It had rocklike structures along the sides to resemble beluga habitat. Tommy and Kim placed their hands on the seven-foot high glass panel.

"I wonder where the belugas are," Kim whispered.

Suddenly, two belugas named Flit and Princess surfaced near the stage and swam toward three trainers on the slideout. They squeaked while being fed fresh fish from buckets. Flit was pale gray with small bumps on his melons and scars on his back. His eyes were light brown, and a small scar was underneath the right one. Princess was pure white, and her flippers curled upward. She had a notch in her right fluke, and her eyes were dark blue.

A third beluga named Casey swan near the glass and surfaced in front of Tommy and Kim. She had pure white skin and light gray spots near her dark blue eyes. Her lower lip protruded slightly further than her upper lip. Her flukes curled upward. Tommy and Kim waved at her as she approached the glass. Casey blew bubbles from her blowhole. She pressed her melon against the glass before opening her mouth. Tommy and Kim smiled at her.

"Hey, Casey. You're looking pretty," Kim cooed.

"How are you doing today?" Tommy asked.

Casey closed her mouth and let out an excited squeak, followed by a series of clicks and whistles. Tommy and Kim laughed at her.

"It's great you're doing well," Tommy said.

Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. Casey looked at them, curiosity showing in her eyes. Tommy gave her a small smile. He moved his keys back and forth in front of the glass. Casey mimicked his movements with her head. She wiggled her body when he shook them. She opened her mouth, pressing her tongue against the glass.

Casey clicked and went toward Kim, staring her in the eye. Kim stuck out her tongue. Casey opened her mouth wider, sticking out hers. She whistled with joy. Kim grabbed her ears, taking a deep breath. She moved her head to the left, which caused Casey to imitate her. She repeated her action with the right, and the beluga mimicked her once more. She wiggled her body, as did Casey with hers. She giggled while tapping the glass.

"You're such a goofy beluga! Yes, you are!" Kim squeaked.

"I think she takes after you," Tommy said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You wish," Kim retorted playfully.

Tommy punched Kim lightly in the arm, getting one from her in retaliation. Casey spit water on the couple, making them yell in surprise. She repeated her action three times. She opened her mouth as if she were laughing. Tommy and Kim shook their fists at her.

"You won't get away with that," Tommy growled in mock annoyance.

"Mark our words," Kim added.

Casey shook her head as if she were saying, 'No way.' Just then, Lt. Stone and his sons, nine-year-old Jerry and six-year-old Tyler, came up to them. Jerry was a little tall for his age, but he appeared normal otherwise. His dark brown hair was short, and scars were found under his light blue eyes. He wore a black Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles t-shirt, tan pants, white socks, and black sneakers. His pants and t-shirt were a little wet.

Tyler was next to Jerry with his hands behind his back. He was normal-sized for his age and had shoulder-length light brown hair and dark blue eyes. Scars were on both of his elbows, and he was dressed in a dark red t-shirt, blue jeans, dark blue socks, and white tennis shoes. A small piece of his hair stuck out just above his neck somewhat. Like his brother, his pants and t-shirt were somewhat wet.

"Kim, what a nice surprise!" Lt. Stone said.

"Lt. Stone, Tyler, Jerry! Hi!" Kim replied as she and Tommy turned to look at the family. "What are you three doing here?"

"It's my day off. I brought the boys here for an afternoon of fun," Lt. Stone answered.

"We just visited the pseudorcas! They were awesome!" Jerry yelled, clapping his hands in much delight.

"They kept bowing around the tank and spit on us a few times! Look at our shirts!" Tyler said as he and Jerry held out their t-shirts.

"I see," Kim said, tilting her head to the left.

"When did you get into Angel Grove, Kim?" Lt. Stone wondered.

"I got in just yesterday. I'll be home for all of Christmas Break. I'm really happy about it," Kim explained.

"Well, that's great. Jerry and Tyler wanted to see the belugas before the orca show starts," Lt. Stone said.

"We did too," Tommy said, eyeing Kim. "We felt it was a good way to kill time."

Lt. Stone winked at Tommy and Kim. He, Jerry, and Tyler approached Casey as she hung at the surface. Jerry and Tyler placed their hands on the glass.

"Boys, say hi to Casey," Lt. Stone said.

"Hi, Casey!" Jerry and Tyler said, waving at the beluga.

Casey turned on her side and waved her flipper. Jerry and Tyler turned in a circle, speaking gibberish. Casey clicked and rolled upside down. She pressed her tongue against the glass as the boys stopped before her. Jerry and Tyler made movements with their fingers while pointing them at her when she returned to being right side up. Casey imitated their motions with her head. Tommy, Kim, and Lt. Stone smiled at them.

"They look really cute with her," Kim chuckled.

"They sure do," Lt. Stone agreed.

"It makes me want to be a beluga," Tommy said.

"Let's throw you in the tank, so you can be one!" Kim joked, nudging her boyfriend in the arm.

"Only if you can come with me," Tommy replied, looking down at his girlfriend.

Kim pulled Tommy into a headlock to give him a noogie. Tommy wiggled himself out of her grasp and tweaked her nose. He smacked her in the back of her head, and she pretended to punch him in the jaw. Lt. Stone snickered under his breath. He, Tommy, and Kim didn't see Flit swim up behind them. Flit rolled on his side and swung his tail, splashing them. Tommy, Kim, and Lt. Stone screamed in surprise. Flit broke the surface and sprayed air from his blowhole. Jerry and Tyler laughed while pointing their fingers at their father and couple.

"Talk about getting caught by surprise!" Jerry yelled.

"Yeah!" Tyler agreed.

Jerry and Tyler didn't see Princess come up behind them. Princess spit water on them, and they jumped back. She repeated her action three times before blowing bubbles from her blowhole. The boys stared at her, shaking their fists at her.

"You'll pay for that, mean beluga!" Jerry shouted with much playfulness.

"You can count on it!" Tyler added.

Princess clicked as if saying, 'That's what you think.' She and Flit headed toward the platform, where two trainers stood. Just then, thirty-six-year-old Tim McCoy came up to the group. He was Caucasian with short blond hair and light blue eyes. He was tall and had a muscular frame. He wore black boots and a red-and-black wetsuit with an emblem of a leaping dolphin on the chest.

"Is everyone enjoying the belugas?" Tim asked.

"Yes, we are, Tim. It's great to see you," Lt. Stone responded.

"It's great to see you too, Jerome," Tim said.

"I'm sure you remember Tommy and Kim," Lt. Stone said, eyeing the couple.

"How can I forget?" Tim smiled.

"It's not hard to forget you either," Tommy said, giving a thumbs-up.

"I'll say," Kim chuckled.

"I get that all the time," Tim said and looked down at Jerry and Tyler. "My, you boys have gotten bigger since the last time I saw you."

"I can't wait to be bigger!" Tyler said, holding his hand above his head.

"You have a few years before you'll catch up to me," Jerry pointed out and crossed his arms.

Tyler blew a raspberry at Jerry, who laughed at him. He turned back to Tim as Casey swam up to him.

"Could you show us a behavior?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah! Please!" Tyler pleaded.

"I don't see why not," Tim smiled.

Tim looked Casey in the eye and blew his whistle. He jerked his arms to the right very hard. Casey squeaked and dove underwater. Jerry and Tyler climbed up on the stands to get a better look. So did Lt. Stone, Tommy, and Kim. All of a sudden, Casey bowed in the middle of the tank. Tommy, Kim, Lt. Stone, Jerry, and Tyler clapped and laughed.

"That was incredible!" Jerry and Tyler shouted.

Casey came to the glass and spyhopped while wiggling her flippers. Tim chuckled and scratched it as she went closer to him. Tommy, Kim, Lt. Stone, Jerry, and Tyler returned to his side.

"You're such a showoff, Casey! Yes, you are!" Tim said and looked at the group. "You want to see her imitate a whistle?"

"Sure," everyone replied.

"Great. Now, listen closely. I will do this only once," Tim said.

Tommy, Kim, Lt. Stone, Jerry, and Tyler focused their attention on the trainer and the beluga. Tim put his fingers in his mouth, whistling loudly. Casey mimicked him perfectly. She squeaked joyfully, rolling on her side. The group clapped once more.

"That's just awesome, Tim," Tommy said.

"You're a great trainer!" Kim added.

"Thanks," Tim replied with a big smile. "Training belugas is my life. I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world, except dirt."

Tommy, Kim, Lt. Stone, Jerry, and Tyler shared a laugh. All of a sudden, Princess and Flit bowed in front of them. They sent a wall of water over the top of the glass. The lieutenant, the teens, and the boys were soaked. Tim broke into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"I have to say that Princess and Flit caught you by surprise!" Tim shouted, hitting his hands on his knees.

"You're telling us! We're all wet!" Kim shouted, ringing water out of her hair.

"That's a cute look for you, Kim," Tommy snickered.

"It is for you too!" Kim retorted.

Tommy and Kim stuck their tongues out at each other. Tim looked at his watch, whistling softly.

"I better go. It's my turn to feed the sea lions. It was nice seeing you all," Tim announced.

"You too, Tim," Lt. Stone answered.

Tim saluted his friend and walked off. Flit and Princess followed him while Casey stayed behind. Tommy looked at his watch.

"We have eighteen minutes until the orca show starts," Tommy said.

"We'd better get over to the orca stadium now before we miss it," Kim said.

Tommy, Kim, Lt. Stone, Jerry, and Tyler left the stadium. Casey did a bow in the middle of the tank. She went to the stage and put her flippers on it. She stuck out her tongue, wiggling it.


	7. Orca Fun

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter seven of "Hopeful Hearts." I'm happy it took just four days to get out. This one has a bit of Tommy/Kim cuteness in it. Ranger action will be coming within the next few chapters. Stay tuned for chapter eight.

XXXXX

Chapter 7: Orca Fun

Tommy, Kim, Lt. Stone, Jerry, and Tyler arrived at the orca stadium thirteen minutes before the show was to start. They decided to sit down near the splash zone, which consisted of the first eight rows of seats. They looked toward a huge half-oval-shaped tank. The tank measured two hundred five feet long, one hundred eight feet wide, and thirty-nine feet deep. It was surrounded by a seven-foot high glass panel. Three rectangular-shaped back tanks could be seen behind it. They were ninety-two feet long, sixty feet wide, and nineteen feet deep. Further back was a hexagon-shaped close-up tank that was one hundred seventy-eight feet long, ninety-eight feet wide, and thirty-six feet deep. It had artificial rocks along the sides and bottom to resemble ocean habitat.

Two orcas named Francis and Juno surfaced in the middle of the tank. They bumped around a volleyball and a basketball. Francis's dorsal was completely collapsed on his right side. His eyespots were large and came to curved points in their fronts. His flukes curled under, and he had rake marks along both of his sides. His eyes were light blue, and scars were above them.

Juno spyhopped, blowing air from her blowhole. Her dorsal leaned slightly to her right and had a knick at the base of it. She had small eyespots, and they appeared as if they had been scooped out in the front. Her flukes curled upwards, and the right one had two knicks in it. Her eyes were dark brown. She and Francis approached the slideout, where two trainers stood with fish-filled buckets. They got pats on their backs before getting rubdowns. Tommy and Kim had to smile.

"It's amazing how close those orcas are to their trainers," Kim said.

"I know. It's a dream come true for them," Tommy said.

The trainers scratched Francis and Juno's tongues. Both orcas blew air from their blowholes. A third orca named Kelsey headed toward the glass. Her eyespots were large, and they were wide at the back. Her dorsal leaned to the right at a forty-five degree angle. A knick was missing from her right fluke. Her belly had a slight bulge in it. Her eyes were dark blue, and she had scars behind them.

A fourth orca named Orion joined Kelsey's side. He rose above the surface, spitting water from his mouth. He had small eyespots, and his dorsal was straight. His saddle patch had a rake mark on the left side. A knick was missing from the tip of his dorsal. His eyes were light brown. Jerry and Tyler looked up at their father.

"Hey, Dad. Could we get a closer look at those orcas over there?" Jerry asked.

"Please?" Tyler added.

"I don't see why not," Lt. Stone answered with a big smile.

Lt. Stone stood up and walked to the glass with his sons close behind. Tommy and Kim shrugged their shoulders while looking at each other. They rose to their feet and followed the family. Kelsey and Orion opened their mouths, blowing bubbles from their blowholes. Lt. Stone waved to them.

"Hi, Kelsey, Orion," Lt. Stone greeted. "How are you two doing?"

Kelsey and Orion squealed excitedly and stuck out their tongues. They pressed them against the glass and broke the surface to spray air from their blowholes. Lt. Stone chuckled before smiling at them.

"It's wonderful you're doing well," Lt. Stone commented and tapped the glass.

Lt. Stone, Jerry, and Tyler pointed their fingers at Kelsey and Orion. They moved them back and forth, making funny noises. The orcas imitated their movements with their heads. They turned upside down, opening their mouths very wide. Tommy and Kim laughed at them.

"Those are funny orcas right there," Tommy said warmly.

"They just love being entertained by people," Kim responded.

Lt. Stone, Jerry, and Tyler jumped when Kelsey and Orion spit water on them. They did it again with a repeat of the actions of the orcas. Tommy and Kim laughed a little harder. Unbeknownst to them, Francis swam up behind them. He rolled on his side and splashed them with his tail. Tommy and Kim screamed with much surprise. Francis turned right side up. He opened his mouth as if he were laughing. Tommy and Kim stared at him in annoyance.

"You're such a naughty orca, Francis!" Tommy shouted

"You do that again, and I'll pull your teeth out!" Kim added.

Francis clicked as if he were saying, 'That's what you think.' He was joined by Juno, who bumped him gently. She spit water on Tommy and Kim, which caused them to laugh in delight.

"You just can't resist spitting water on us, can you, Juno?" Tommy asked.

"After all, it's what you do best, right?" Kim added.

Juno nodded her head rapidly. She spit more water on the couple, and Francis joined on it. Tommy and Kim laughed again. They ringed water out of their hair and shirts. Kim took a closer look at Kelsey as she turned on her side.

"Wow, Kelsey. You're starting to show there," Kim commented. "I'm sure you can't wait to have your baby."

Kim scratched the glass as Kelsey looked her in the eye. Kelsey let out a series of clicks and whistles. Tyler came to Kim's side, tapping on the glass. Jerry glanced up at Lt. Stone.

"Dad, why do orcas carry their babies for eighteen months?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know, son. I never figured it out. It's mysterious that blue whales carry their babies for just twelve months when they're the biggest animals on Earth. You'd think they'd have more time to develop," Lt. Stone explained, cupping his chin.

"I wonder how the mothers manage to handle carrying such big babies," Jerry whispered.

"Me too," Lt. Stone said.

Kim and Tyler held their hands up and wiggled their fingers. Kelsey imitated them with her flippers. Orion followed her lead, squeaking in delight. Just then, forty-year-old Tyra Rodriguez walked up to the group. She was Hispanic and rather tall for a woman. Her ebony black hair was long and tied up in a bun. Her eyes were light green, and a scar could be found on her right cheek. She wore black boots and a black-and-white wetsuit with an emblem of a leaping orca on the chest.

"Having fun with the orcas, guys?" Tyra asked.

"We sure are, Tyra. It's nice to see you," Tommy answered.

"It's nice to see you too, Tommy," Tyra said and turned to Kim. "Kim, I swear you get prettier every time I see you."

"You can blame Coach Schmidt for that. He's been keeping me in shape with all his training," Kim giggled.

"Cool. Will you be here for all of Christmas Break?" Tyra wondered.

"Oh, yes," Kim responded with a slight chuckle. "It's great to be home. I can't believe it's been four months since I left. It feels like only yesterday."

"Time has a habit of doing that when you're far away," Tyra said sympathetically.

Kim nodded in agreement at Tyra's comment. Lt. Stone came forward and cleared his throat, and Tyra looked at him. Jerry and Tyler went to his side, putting their hands behind their backs.

"Hey, Lt. Stone. Long time no see," Tyra said as she and the lieutenant shook hands. "What brings you and your boys here?"

"I had the day off and decided to bring them here for some fun, Tyra. They've had a blast all afternoon," Lt. Stone chuckled.

"The pseudorcas and belugas gave us quite a shower!" Jerry shouted in excitement.

"So have the orcas!" Tyler added, jerking his thumb in Kelsey and Orion's direction. "You never know when any of the whales are going to splash you."

"Neither do us trainers. We could be sitting on a ledge by one of the back pools and get scared silly by one of these guys," Tyra squealed, looking toward Francis and Juno. "You always have to watch your back."

"You have to watch your back with anything. You just never know what you might bump into," Lt. Stone pointed out.

Tyra winked at Lt. Stone. Francis and Juno stared at their trainer as she came to them. Tyra placed her cheek on the glass and made kissing sounds. The orcas put their tongues to it as if they were giving her a kiss. Tyra turned in a circle, singing nonsense. Francis and Juno rolled upside down. Tommy and Kim blew raspberries at them, getting their attention.

Francis and Juno turned right side up and opened their mouths. They wiggled their tongues before sticking them out. They clicked in an endless chorus line. Juno swam to Orion and gave him a gentle nudge on the melon. She pressed her tongue to her son's rostrum. Orion pretended to try to push his mother out of the way. They started bumping melons. Tommy and Kim couldn't hold back smiles.

"That is so cute," Kim squealed with much delight.

"I don't think I've ever seen a closer pair of orcas," Tommy said and slipped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"It's even better that we get to see this because of our memberships," Kim whispered sweetly while looking up at her boyfriend.

"So true," Tommy agreed.

Tommy felt Kim put her arm around him and rubbed noses with her. They touched foreheads, smiling lovingly at each other. They shared several kisses. Jerry and Tyler made disgusted faces.

"Ew! They're kissing!" Jerry muttered.

"There's no way I'm getting near a girl! No, no, no!" Tyler said and shook his head.

"Oh, come on, boys. Girls are sweet. They make life complete. They smell nice too," Lt. Stone said.

"Yeah, and I'm the prince of England," Tyler said sarcastically.

"You'll both think differently of them when you get older," Lt. Stone said.

"Then we will never grow up!" Jerry declared, crossing his arms.

"You can't stop that from happening. It's a part of life," Lt. Stone replied.

Jerry and Tyler looked at each other with shrugs of their shoulders. Tyra glanced at her watch, letting out a quiet whistle.

"It's five minutes until the orca show starts. You guys better take your seats," Tyra said.

"Sure. It was nice seeing you," Tommy said.

"You too. Bye," Tyra responded, winking at Tommy.

Tyra headed toward the slideout with Kelsey, Orion, Francis, and Juno right behind her. Tommy, Kim, Lt. Stone, Jerry, and Tyler took their seats in the splash zone.

00000

The stadium was packed with people five minutes later. Tommy and Kim chatted to each other. So did Lt. Stone, Jerry, and Tyler. Francis and Kelsey handed their toys to Tyra, who set them on the slideout's left side. Thirty-nine-year-old Iris York stood next to her. She was African-American with a tall and muscular frame. Her short ebony black hair was braided against her head, and her eyes were hazel. She and Tyra put on headsets and adjusted them. They petted Francis and Kelsey's melons. Kim clasped her hands together.

"I can't wait for the show to start!" Kim shouted.

"Me neither. It's the best part of the entire aquarium," Tommy said.

"I bet you two will get really soaked by the orcas!" Jerry yelled while pointing his finger at the couple.

"So will you, your brother, and me!" Lt. Stone said and reached out to tickle his son's stomach.

Jerry laughed and pushed his father's hand away from him. He tweaked his nose before giving him a slap to the head. He felt someone smack his shoulder and looked over at Tyler, who shook his fists at him. They pretended to punch each other in their jaws, alternating between them. Lt. Stone ruffled their hair before giving them noogies.

"You two are such rascals!" Lt. Stone laughed.

"He's the bigger rascal!" Jerry blurted out and jerked his thumb in Tyler's direction.

"No way!" Tyler retorted.

"It's the truth. Get used to it," Jerry snickered and raised an eyebrow.

Jerry, Tyler, Lt. Stone, Tommy, and Kim looked toward Juno and Orion as they focused on three trainers standing on the stage. The first trainer was twenty-nine-year-old Marty Nickerson. Being Caucasian, he was a little short for a man. His dark brown hair was short, and his eyes were light green. The second trainer was twenty-eight-year-old Lila Chung. She was Asian and had a petite height. Her shoulder-length light brown hair was up in a bun, and her eyes were dark green. The third trainer was thirty-five-year-old Terry Barker. Being tall and muscular, he was Pacific Islander. His raven black hair was short, and he had dark brown eyes. All three wore headsets.

_"Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome to the Angel Grove Aquarium's famous orca show," _Tyra announced. _"We have a fabulous show filled with education and entertainment for you today. When you leave, we hope you'll carry a little more knowledge about the orca than you did when you arrived."_

The audience cheered and clapped. Francis, Juno, Orion, and Kelsey bowed in the middle of the tank. Kim got out her camera and snapped a picture of them. Francis and Kelsey headed to the slideout while Juno and Orion went to the platform.

_"The orca is the largest member of the dolphin family. It can measure up to thirty feet long and weight fifteen thousand pounds. It is found in all the oceans of the world, but it favors temperate and cold waters. It lives in pods ranging anywhere from three to fifty members. It eats many kinds of animals, including whales and birds," _Tyra explained.

_"There are three types of orcas called residents, transients, and offshores. Resident orcas stick to one area and feed on fish. They usually stay together for life. Transient orcas have no set range and travel long distances in their search for food. They feed on seals, whales, birds, squids, and many other animals. Their pods will break off to join others or go on their own. Offshore orcas are the most mysterious type. Very little is known about them. They're known to feed on sharks and turtles," _Iris said.

_"The orca's lifespan varies from region to region. In some cases, it can vary from population to population. In the Pacific Northwest, males live twenty to thirty years on average and can live up to sixty years. Females live forty to fifty years on average and can live up to ninety years,"_ Tyra commented.

_"The average age of sexual maturity varies in different regions as well as populations. In the Pacific Northwest, the average age of sexual maturity for male orcas is eleven to twelve years, though they usually don't breed until their late teens to early twenties. Female orcas typically sexually mature at twelve to thirteen years old and have their first calves at fourteen," _Iris added.

_"The names of our four orcas are Francis, Kelsey, Juno, and Orion. Francis is largest member of the pod. He is eighteen years old. He measures twenty-two feet long and weighs eight thousand five hundred pounds. He came to us from North Ridge Amusement Park in Caribou in 1988 where he had bottlenose dolphins as companions. He arrived there from Nova Scoita in 1980. When he first got here, he spoke dolphin, not orca. After spending time with Juno, he began speaking orca. He's going to perform a breach in the middle of the tank," _Tyra said.

Tyra focused her attention on Francis. She jerked her arms to the right, and he slapped his tail on the surface before going under. The audience waited anxiously for him. Suddenly, Francis leapt upward and turned on his side. He hit the water with a huge splash. The audience cheered and applauded wildly. Francis returned to the slideout and was given a good amount of fish.

_"Wonderful, Francis," _Iris said as Tyra touched the orca's rostrum. _"The breach is a behavior that orcas often perform in the wild. It's not known why they do this. Some researchers believe it's a way to communicate in their search for food. Many say they're attempting to stun prey, so they can eat it. Others see it as a form of play."_

_"Now, I'm going to perform the hula with him in the same spot,"_ Tyra announced.

Tyra took off her headset and dove into the water. She surfaced and headed for the middle of the tank, taking deep breaths. Francis spouted air and followed her. Tyra held out her hand to touch his rostrum. She gestured downward, and Francis moved his body into a vertical position with part of his head sticking out of the water.

Tyra got on Francis's flippers and tapped the water with one hand while holding his rostrum with the other. Francis lifted a little more of his body out of the water, and he received a pat on his cheek from her. Tyra held on tight with both hands as he started going in circles. Francis let out many squeaks and clicks. The audience applauded him and Tyra.

Tyra blew her whistle, and Francis stopped and sank beneath the surface. She kissed his rostrum after he surfaced and grabbed his dorsal to be taken back to the slideout by him. She climbed back on and gave him a handful of fish. Francis kept his mouth open, and she dropped one more into it. Tyra got on her knees and gave him a kiss on the tongue when he presented it. Iris smiled at them and turned to Kelsey.

_"Nice job, you two. Kelsey is the second largest member of the pod. She is nineteen years old. She measures eighteen feet long and weighs five thousand four hundred forty-two pounds. She lived at Northwest Marine Park in Oregon before joining us in 1989. She was originally from Nova Scoita prior to arriving at her previous home in 1982. Like Francis, she had bottlenose dolphins as her companions. When she got here, she spoke mostly dolphin. After spending time with Juno, she started acting more like an orca. As you all know, she's expecting a baby in April. Francis is its father. Kelsey is going to perform a spyhop,"_ Iris said, eyeing Kelsey.

Iris motioned to the right. Kelsey squealed and sank beneath the surface, hitting her tail with it. She spyhopped close to the stage. She wiggled her flippers, clicking in delight. The audience laughed while applauding. Kelsey went underwater and returned to Iris, who gave her a bit of fish.

_"Kelsey's quite the goofball, isn't she?"_ Tyra said with a chuckle. _"Spyhopping is a way that orcas break the surface for a look. They may hover for several minutes if something looks interesting to them."_

_"Now, we're going to do a little swim around the tank with me sitting on top of her,"_ Iris said.

Iris removed her headset and jumped into the water. She swam a good distance before surfacing. Kelsey came up behind her and got her on her back in front of her dorsal. Iris positioned herself on her knees. She patted Kelsey's back gently while being taken around the tank by her. They listened to the audience's clapping. They got back to the slideout, and Iris fed Kelsey a big handful of fish.

_"The orca breathes out of an opening called a blowhole on the top of its head," _Tyra said. _"When it goes underwater, a flab of skin goes over the blowhole to keep it from breathing in water. If it didn't do that, it would drown. The orca does have a nose, but it has no sense of smell. It's more commonly called a rostrum."_

_"Male and female orcas have different-sized dorsal fins. The male's can grow up to six feet tall. The female's is much smaller and more curved. The fins of some orcas do flop over. It can be caused by genetics or the amount of time they spend at the surface. Many flopped-over dorsals are also the result of injury,"_ Iris added.

_"It's time to turn commentary over to Marty, Lila, and Terry." _Tyra said, clapping her hands.

_"Thank you, Tyra," _Marty replied, giving a thumbs-up to the trainer. _"Juno is our pod's matriarch and oldest member. She is twenty-four years old. She measures seventeen feet long and weighs five thousand two hundred thirty pounds. She joined us from Nova Scoita along with another young orca named Elsa in 1980. Elsa died in 1987 from a twisted intestine, leaving her alone until Francis's arrival a year later."_

_"Orion is her son and the first orca to be born here. He was born on June 25, 1990. He measures fifteen feet long and weighs three thousand eight hundred twenty-four pounds. Francis is the proud father of this little guy," _Lila added, laughing when Francis let out a joyful squeak.

_"You may not believe this, ladies and gentlemen, but the orca is sometimes confused with the pseudorca. When they surface at a distance, their dorsals look similar. The big difference between them is the pseudorca lacks the eyespot and saddle patch,"_ Terry commented, clasping his hands together. _"You guys aren't pseudorcas, are you?"_

Juno and Orion shook their heads as if saying, 'No, we aren't.' Terry winked at them and scratched their tongues when they opened their mouths.

_"The orca uses echolocation to find its prey in murky water. Echolocation involves sending out sounds that bounce off an object and give the orca an X-ray image in its brain. Juno is going to demonstrate that. First, we have to cover her eyes,"_ Terry said.

Terry got on his knees as Juno came up beside him. He placed two white plastic discs over her eyes. He tossed a light blue metal ring into the water. Juno slipped beneath the surface. The audience waited for her, looking nervous. All of a sudden, Juno surfaced with the ring in her mouth. She approached the platform, allowing Terry to take it. Her trainer waved it in the air. He tossed fish into her mouth after removing the discs. The audience gave them a huge applause.

_"Great job, Juno,"_ Marty said and got on his knees to pet the orca. _"You're the best at echolocation."_

_"It's time for her nose stand with me!"_ Terry shouted in excitement.

Terry took off his headset and jumped into the water. Juno followed him, slapping her tail on the surface. The audience became anxious when a few minutes passed without seeing them. Suddenly, Juno shot upward with Terry on her rostrum. They disappeared back into the water. The audience broke into a wild cheer.

Juno reappeared, as did Terry. She opened her mouth and got a tongue rub from him. She took him back to the slideout and was rewarded with fish. Terry lay on his stomach. He kissed her on the melon, giving it a gentle scratch. He stood up and fed her two more fish. Marty looked down at Orion, who clicked with much joy.

_"Orion is going to do something we call a lobtail," _Marty said.

Marty blew his whistle and jerked his arms to the right. Orion slipped beneath the surface. He stuck his tail out of the water and slapped it against it five times. The audience broke into applause. Orion returned to the right side up position and got fish from Marty. Terry smiled at them.

_"Wonderful work, Orion,"_ Terry said and clasped his hands together. _"Lobtailing is a bit of a mystery among researchers. Some believe orcas use it to communicate while others say it's a sign of aggression. Research does show that a lobtail travels much less well than that of a vocal call or breach."_

_"Let's get Orion doing his famous belly flop!" _Marty shouted.

Marty motioned to the left. Orion charged underwater, swinging his tail upward. Marty jerked his arms upward in a rapid motion. Orion leapt out of the water and arched his back, landing on his belly with a huge splash. He swam to the slideout, getting fish from Marty. The audience did another wild cheer.

"Orion just loves that trick," Tommy commented.

"He sure does," Kim said. "You want to do a belly flop too?"

"Sure. However, I have one condition," Tommy replied.

"What's that?" Kim wondered.

"You have to do one with me," Tommy chuckled.

Kim elbowed Tommy in the arm. She yelped when he pulled her into a headlock to give her a noogie. Tommy let go and pinched her cheek. Kim smacked him in the shoulder. She jumped when he tickled her sides. Tommy shook his head.

"You're a little jumpy, aren't you?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe. Then again, who cares?" Kim whispered.

Kim kissed Tommy on the cheek while Jerry and Tyler looked away. Without warning, Francis breached on his side, sending a wall of water into the audience. Lt. Stone, Jerry, Tyler, Tommy, and Kim were soaked.

"I can't believe how wet I got!" Jerry yelled, ringing water out of his t-shirt.

"You're telling me! I didn't see that coming!" Tyler added, shaking his head rapidly.

Francis clicked three times before spouting air from his blowhole. He went to the slideout, getting fish from Tyra.

_"Great work, Francis. Now, let's play a little volleyball!" _Tyra called and held up her hands.

Tyra picked up the volleyball and watched Francis go to the middle of the tank. She served it, and he shot upward and bumped it back to her. She caught it easily and gave him fish after he came back to her. She took deep breaths as the show continued.

00000

The audience clapped in a rhythmic fashion as Francis, Kelsey, Juno, and Orion twirled in circles in the middle of the tank twenty minutes later. The show was near its end. All four orcas disappeared underwater. They performed a series of bows across the tank. They headed toward the glass and turned upside down. They hit their tails against the water, splashing the audience.

Francis, Kelsey, Juno, and Orion slipped beneath the surface. The audience waited for them with much anxiety. All of a sudden, Francis came up onto the slideout and lifted his tail high while Kelsey, Juno, and Orion performed bows. Tyra and Iris dropped to one knee and put their arms out to the sides, as did Marty, Terry, and Lila on the stage.

Kim snapped a picture of Francis, Tyra, and Iris on the slideout. The audience whooped and clapped loudly. Francis slid back into the water. He folded his tongue when Tyra dumped fish into his mouth. He got a pat on the melon from her before swimming away. Juno came up to her, followed by Orion. Tyra and Iris looked toward the audience.

_"As always, we pick a child to sit on Juno at the show's end," _Tyra said.

_"Who shall be the lucky one today?" _Iris asked.

All the children raised their hands, waving them quickly. Iris searched them, coming upon Jerry. She laughed and pointed her finger at him.

_"That boy right there!" _Iris called.

"Yes!" Jerry cheered.

_"Come on down!"_ Tyra yelled.

Jerry stood up and headed for the slideout. He stopped next to Tyra, looking very eager. Iris looked at Juno and moved her hands toward her. Juno slid up onto the slideout, raising her tail high. Tyra helped Jerry up on the orca's back. Jerry glanced toward his father and gave him a thumbs-up. Lt. Stone took a picture of him with his camera, smiling proudly. Jerry got off Juno, and she returned to the water.

_"That concludes our orca show!" _Tyra announced. _"We hope you all enjoyed it. The sea lion show will start in forty minutes."_

The audience filed out of the stadium. Lt. Stone, Tyler, Tommy, and Kim headed toward Jerry, who ran up to them.

"It was so cool sitting on Juno, Dad! I felt like I was on top of the world!" Jerry yelled, jumping up and down in joy.

"You looked great on her, son. I got a nice picture of you both," Lt. Stone said, holding up his camera.

"Thanks. Man, the orca show was so much fun. I don't think I've ever been as soaked as I was today," Jerry smiled.

"I don't think any of us have," Tommy said.

"Oh, yeah," Kim agreed.

The group watched the orcas follow their trainers to the back pools. Lt. Stone glanced down at his sons, placing his hands on the shoulders.

"We'd better get home, boys. The sun will be setting soon," Lt. Stone said.

"Oh, do we have to do, Dad?" Tyler asked, looking sad.

"We do, but I will be off work the day after Christmas. We can come back then. How would you like that?" Lt. Stone asked.

"Yeah!" Jerry said cheerfully.

"Great," Lt. Stone responded and turned to Tommy and Kim. "It was great seeing both of you."

"You too, sir. We'll see you later," Tommy said.

"Bye," Jerry and Tyler said.

"Bye," Kim replied.

Tommy and Kim watched the family leave. They put their arms around each other, hugging tightly.

"Those boys are lucky to have such a wonderful father. He is so devoted to them. He has been since his wife died in that drunk driving crash five years ago," Tommy whispered, sighing to himself.

"I can only imagine what Melinda must have been thinking that night. She must've realized she'd never see her sons and husband again," Kim murmured sadly.

"It's hard for parents to raise their kids on their own. I admire them for working so hard to keep roofs over their heads and food in their bellies," Tommy said.

"Lt. Stone is the perfect example of that," Kim said. "He tries very hard to make his sons happy."

"He's doing a great job," Tommy commented.

Tommy kissed Kim's forehead and caressed her cheek with his thumb. Kim put her hand over his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'd better get you home. Aisha's mother will have my head if I don't have you there by dinnertime," Tommy said.

"Well, let's go!" Kim blurted out.

"I hope we don't let the door hit our butts on the way out," Tommy joked.

"Maybe it should hit our heads!" Kim yelled.

Tommy knocked on Kim's head, speaking gibberish. He felt her punch him in the shoulder and squeezed her sides. Kim broke free of his grasp to slap him in the chest. She smiled and planted a kiss on her boyfriend's lips. They wrapped their arms around each other and walked out of the stadium.

"Thanks for today, Tommy. I had so much fun," Kim said sweetly.

"You're welcome. I never realized how much I missed our dates. They were always great," Tommy said lovingly.

"It's because of you. You never cease to amaze me with your ideas," Kim whispered.

"Hey, you come up with great ideas too," Tommy said.

"Yeah, but yours are better. You're the sweetest guy I've ever met," Kim said, flicking Tommy's chin.

"You're the sweetest girl I've ever met," Tommy replied, tapping Kim's nose.

Tommy and Kim shared another kiss. They touched foreheads, smiling at each other. They looked ahead and went toward the parking lot. People passed them on both sides.


	8. Going Christmas Shopping

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eight of "Hopeful Hearts." I'm so happy it took just two days to get out. I was so full of ideas that I just had to write them down. This chapter has Tommy/Kim and Rocky/Aisha in it. Ranger action is coming in the next chapter. Stay tuned for chapter nine.

XXXXX

Chapter 8: Going Christmas Shopping

The Youth Center was somewhat quiet the next morning. Some people chatted over their breakfast at various tables while others worked out or played video games. Ernie cleaned the Juice Bar's counter with a damp rag and set some mats on it. He placed napkins in the napkin holder on the left side. He sprayed glass cleaner on the TV and wiped the dust off it. He spotted Kim and Aisha coming in.

"Kim!" Ernie exclaimed.

"Ernie!" Kim greeted.

Ernie left the Juice Bar and approached Kim to give her a big hug. Kim laughed while patting his back. She ruffled his hair, pulling away to look at him.

"It's so great to see you. The Youth Center hasn't been quite the same since you left," Ernie said warmly.

"I've missed being here a lot. It holds so many great memories," Kim said sweetly.

"When did you get into town?" Ernie wondered.

"I arrived two days ago. I will be here for all of Christmas Break," Kim responded with a big smile.

"That's wonderful," Ernie said. "I'm sure you'll be visiting me a bit."

"You can count on it," Kim said, winking at Ernie.

Ernie gave Kim another hug, and she responded by hugging him back. Aisha couldn't help but smile at them. Ernie pulled away from her best friend and looked at her.

"It's nice to see you, Aisha," Ernie said.

"Right back at you, Ernie," Aisha giggled.

"What brings you and Kim to the Youth Center?" Ernie asked curiously.

"We're meeting the others to go Christmas shopping at Wal-Mart for the sick children at the hospital. We're doing it this morning because it's supposed to get very crowded there by this afternoon," Aisha explained.

"Oh, that's sweet of you to do that for the kids. They deserve a great Christmas," Ernie said.

"Everyone does. It's sad these kids can't go home for Christmas. Then again, who says you have to spend it there?" Kim commented.

"Only stern people do," Aisha muttered and rolled her eyes.

"It amazes me to hear people whine and complain about how they can't go home for Christmas like it's the end of the world. They also say shouldn't go anywhere else to celebrate," Kim said, feeling somewhat irritated.

"There's no pleasing some people," Ernie said honestly.

Kim and Aisha shrugged their shoulders. Two teens walked in and headed for the fitness area. Ernie clasped his hands together to rub them.

"Why don't you two sit down at the Juice Bar while you wait? We can talk there," Ernie suggested.

"Sure," Kim and Aisha said.

Ernie headed toward the Juice Bar with Kim and Aisha close behind. The girls sat down on the first two stools. They watched Ernie stack a cup on top of another while holding them upside down.

"So, what was the first thing you did when you got here?" Ernie asked.

"I had a big picnic with my friends at the park. We played lots of games and beaned each other with water balloons. It was so much fun," Kim responded.

"You should've seen Kim. She was completely soaked!" Aisha squealed in much delight.

"Hey, you were just as soaked as I was!" Kim shouted in mock anger.

"You were the one who was pelted with the most water balloons!" Aisha replied with a smirk.

Kim smacked Aisha in the back of her head. She received a raspberry from her. They giggled and hugged tightly. They pulled apart quickly and turned back to Ernie.

"Tommy and I went to the Angel Grove Aquarium yesterday," Kim said.

"How was it?" Ernie wondered.

"It was great. We ran into Lt. Stone, Jerry, and Tyler at the beluga stadium and spent some time with them. We interacted with the belugas and orcas. They were as playful as ever. We saw the orca show, and it was fantastic as always. Kelsey is getting very big in her belly," Kim answered and chuckled lightly.

"It feels like only yesterday when the aquarium announced her pregnancy six months ago. The trainers were so excited about it," Ernie said with much pride.

"I can't wait to see footage of her giving birth. It's incredible to watch a whale have a baby," Aisha whispered, scratching her head.

"No arguing with that," Ernie agreed.

Ernie saw a teen leave a table on his left. He went to it and got the dirty plate and cup. He headed for the back. Two hands covered Kim's eyes. Kim pulled them off and turned around to see Tommy. She squealed and hugged him.

"You're quite sneaky, aren't you?" Kim said with a small snicker.

"Well, I learned from the best," Tommy replied, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"I'm glad you said that. Otherwise, I would've honked your nose and pulled your underwear over your head if you didn't," Kim joked.

"I'd love to see you try," Tommy whispered, flicking his girlfriend's nose.

Tommy and Kim kissed sweetly, wrapping their arms around each other. Aisha shook her head while staring at them.

"Get a room, you two," Aisha said.

"Oh, be quiet!" Kim yelled in mock annoyance as she pulled away from her boyfriend and looked at her best friend.

Tommy, Kim, and Aisha heard yelling and looked toward the entrance to see Adam's ten-year-old sister, Alyssa, run in with his keys. Alyssa was normal-sized for her age. Her jet-black hair was long and straight with curls at the tips. Scars were underneath her hazel eyes, and she wore a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, light blue socks, and dark pink sneakers. Adam rushed in, stopping next to the Juice Bar. Alyssa skidded to a halt next to a table.

"Give me my keys, Alyssa! I mean it!" Adam yelled seriously.

"If you want them, come and get them!" Alyssa laughed, shaking the keys.

Alyssa headed for the fitness area. Adam chased after her, catching her at the leg extension. He pulled the keys out of her hand and slipped them into his pocket.

"Why did you have to go and take my keys, sis?" Adam asked.

"I couldn't resist! It's fun leading you on chases!" Alyssa answered, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle a giggle.

"It may be fun to you, but I don't find it that way. I consider it annoying," Adam said, furrowing his brow. "Please, don't it do again. I don't want to have to chase you around Wal-Mart. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Alyssa said, saluting her brother.

"You don't have to salute me," Adam pointed out.

"I know. I just like doing it," Alyssa squealed.

Adam rolled his eyes and waved his arm. He and Alyssa made their way toward Tommy, Kim, and Aisha.

"Always chasing after your little sister, aren't you?" Aisha said.

"Unfortunately," Adam grumbled.

"Look on the bright side. At least she doesn't put lizards in your shoes. My brother did that all the time when we were kids," Kim said.

"I've never liked lizards. They're too creepy-looking," Alyssa muttered and made a disgusted face.

"They may be, but they do help farmers by eating pesky insects that feed on their crops," Aisha responded.

"You wouldn't believe how much damage insects can do to crops, Alyssa," Adam added.

"Just because lizards eat pesky insects doesn't mean I have to like them," Alyssa said, crossing her arms.

"Don't worry. No one will force you," Adam said.

Alyssa looked away, licking her lips. Billy and Kat came in and walked to the Juice Bar. Rocky was behind them with his thirteen-year-old sister, Angelina, and his eleven-year-old brother, Bernard. Angelina was a little short for her age, but she looked normal otherwise. Her short light brown hair had waves in it, and her eyes were light blue. Her favorite color seemed to be dark green because all of her clothes were that.

Bernard touched his ear to give it a scratch. He was normal size for his age, and a scar could be found on his upper left arm. His dark brown hair was in a crew cut style, and his eyes were light green. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles logo on the front, dark blue jeans, white socks, and dark red tennis shoes. He, Angelina, Rocky, Billy, and Kat approached the others.

"It's about time you five got here," Adam said.

"Did someone jump out of the trashcan again?" Aisha joked.

"No, but I did have to stop to tie my shoe. I hate it when it becomes untied," Bernard grumbled, feeling irritated.

"Maybe we should glue the shoelaces to your shoes. Then you wouldn't have to bother with them anymore," Angelina laughed.

"How about I tie you up with them?" Bernard threatened in a playful tone.

"Come and get me! I dare you!" Angelina yelled.

Bernard and Angelina put their fists up, letting out soft growls. They encircled, neither one taking their eyes off the other. They blew raspberries while moving closer to each other. Billy and Kat chuckled at them.

"What a cute pair of kids," Billy said.

"No arguing with that!" Kat smiled.

Bernard and Angelina pretended to punch each other in their jaws. They alternated between them. Angelina tweaked Bernard's nose before giving him a noogie. She screamed when he retaliated with a smack to the back of her head. Rocky moved toward them, grabbing their shoulders.

"All right. Break it up," Rocky said and pulled his siblings away from each other. "You can goof around when we get home."

"Okay," Bernard and Angelina replied.

Rocky patted Bernard and Angelina's shoulders. Just then, Ernie returned to the counter with some cups.

"Hey, everyone," Ernie greeted.

"Hey, Ernie. Long time no see," Billy said.

"I see Rocky and Adam brought their siblings along," Ernie commented, looking at Bernard, Angelina, and Alyssa.

"They wanted to come along for the Christmas shopping. I didn't see the harm," Rocky explained, putting his arms around Bernard and Angelina.

"Of course, Alyssa had to take my keys and run away like she often does," Adam muttered, looking down at his sister.

Alyssa smiled innocently while gazing up at Adam. She put her hands behind her back. Ernie had to chuckle at her.

"Alyssa is trying to be cute as always," Ernie said.

"I think Angelina is cuter than she is," Kat whispered, giggling to herself.

"Hey!" Alyssa blurted out.

"We'll see you later, Ernie," Tommy said.

"Okay. Bye," Ernie said.

Ernie watched the group leave and waved to it. He placed the cups in the center of the counter and returned to the back.

00000

Wal-Mart was mostly empty in the late morning. Aisha pushed a cart through the toy section's game aisle. She spotted a pack of UNO cards on the right and examined it. She placed it in the cart. She got two packs of ordinary playing cards and laid them beside it. Kim and Kat walked up to the cart, putting four Barbie dolls in it. Aisha smiled at them.

"Those Barbie dolls will make some of the girls happy at the hospital," Aisha commented.

"What they need is more clothes. I'll be back in a jiffy," Kim said.

Kim headed back toward the girls aisle, singing a scat. Kat and Aisha shrugged their shoulders and started walking.

"How are you enjoying this shopping trip, Kat?" Aisha asked.

"I'm enjoying it a lot. It's so nice helping sick children have a good Christmas. I helped at a homeless shelter a year before I came here. It was a great experience," Kat said.

"I did that last year too. It makes you think about how lucky you are to have a roof over your head," Aisha whispered, exhaling slowly.

"Mm-hmm," Kat replied.

A shopper passed Kat and Aisha on their left. He went around the corner after reaching the aisle's end. Kat got a dark red plastic slinky from the left and laid it in the cart.

"I can't wait for my first Christmas party in America," Kat said excitedly.

"I'm quite excited myself. Ernie throws the best Christmas parties. He knows how to get people to have fun," Aisha said and tapped her finger on the cart's bar.

"He also makes the best food. His smoothies are out of this world!" Kat exclaimed.

"I can't argue with that!" Aisha yelled.

Kim walked up to the cart and put five packs of Barbie clothes in it. She, Kat, and Aisha heard laughter. They watched Bernard, Angelina, and Alyssa bounce up to them on kangaroo hoppers. Bernard stopped in front of the cart, followed by Angelina and Alyssa. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Angelina, aren't you a little old to be on a kangaroo hopper?" Kim asked in a serious tone.

"I don't seem to think so. Rocky and Adam are doing it too!" Angelina answered in joy.

Just then, Rocky and Adam bounced up to the girls on hoppers. They stopped in front of the cart, tightening their grips on the handles. Alyssa gave Adam a high-five.

"Nice bouncing, bro!" Alyssa laughed.

"Thanks, sis," Adam said, ruffling his sister's hair.

"You boys are such overgrown children!" Aisha shouted.

"Hey, don't call _us_ overgrown children when we saw _you_ cuddling with a stuffed tiger earlier. You looked rather cute when you did that," Rocky snickered.

Aisha blushed as red as a cherry. She tried to hide her face behind her hands to no avail. Rocky placed his sides on his sides, tilting his head to the left.

"I didn't mean for you to blush, Aisha," Rocky said.

"Then don't say flattering things about me! You know I can't handle them!" Aisha blurted out.

"Well, you should be flattered. You're one of the sweetest people I've ever known," Rocky said proudly.

Aisha felt the redness fade from her face. Kat, Kim, Rocky, and Adam snickered to themselves. Alyssa moved her foot a little bit and shot a glance toward Rocky and Adam.

"I'll race you to the bike aisle!" Alyssa announced.

"You're on!" Adam declared.

"On your mark, get set. Go!" Rocky called.

Alyssa bounced off, followed by Rocky and Adam. Bernard and Angelina shrugged their shoulders and went after them. They passed Bulk and Skull on their right. Bulk and Skull watched them turn the corner. They looked up and felt their jaws drop when they saw Kim.

"Kim!" Skull yelled happily.

"Bulk, Skull!" Kim shouted, seeing her friends.

"What are you doing here? We didn't know you were in town," Bulk said as he and Skull came close to the girls.

"I got in two days ago. I'll be home for all of Christmas Break," Kim smiled.

"That's great. So, what have you been doing here?" Skull wondered.

"I've been doing some Christmas shopping for the sick children at the hospital with my friends," Kim responded, looking toward Kat and Aisha.

"Aw. That's sweet," Skull cooed.

"What are you two doing here?" Kim wondered.

"We've been wandering around Wal-Mart for a while. We did Christmas shopping for our families at K-Mart earlier this morning," Bulk explained.

"It wasn't crowded there at all," Skull said proudly.

"Cool," Kim said.

Kim ruffled Bulk and Skull's hair, shrieking when they did that to her. She punched them in their shoulders lightly.

"If you were wondering about Rocky, Adam, Alyssa, Bernard, and Angelina, don't mind them. They just wanted to have a little fun on the kangaroo hoppers," Aisha said.

"I used to have one myself. I bounced all over the house, though I wasn't supposed to. I accidentally broke a lamp with it. My parents grounded me from using it for two weeks. I didn't bounce around the house on it after that," Bulk said, swallowing hard.

"I loved mine a lot. It was always fun bouncing all over the yard. My dad joked I would turn into a real kangaroo," Skull chuckled.

"How about we put you and Bulk in a kangaroo's pouch?" Kat joked.

"We'd love to see how well you can handle it while bouncing in it," Aisha said.

"Why don't we put you and Kat in that pouch?" Skull said in a playful tone.

"We'd love to see you try!" Kat and Aisha yelled.

Bulk, Skull, Kim, Kat, and Aisha broke into a fit of hysterical laughter. They grew quiet when a passing shopper stared at them. Kim noticed a video game case in Bulk's hand.

"Bulk, I didn't know you liked _Sonic the Hedgehog 2_," Kim said in awe.

"I played it on my Sega Genesis all the time before I accidentally lost it. I wanted to get a new one while I was out," Bulk explained.

"Bernard and Angelina have a Sega Genesis of their own too. Their favorite game is _Primal Rage. _He likes playing as Armadon while she prefers Talon," Aisha said.

"I remember playing a game of _Primal Rage_ with Bernard. He was Armadon while I was Vertigo. He beat me very easily," Kat commented.

"How easily you beat your opponent in any game depends on how much experience you have in playing it. Take me for example. I had no prior experience playing _Street Fighter 2 _when my next-door neighbor's son challenged me to play a game. I was Vega while he was M Bison. He beat me before I had a chance to land a punch on him," Skull said, crossing his arms. "You'd think a teenager would be able to beat a young child in a video game. It turns out it's the other way around!"

"What can you say? Today's young kids practice in the area of video games more than anyone else does," Kim pointed out.

"Don't forget computer games," Aisha added.

Bulk and Skull chuckled softly while shaking their fingers at Aisha. Kim picked up a Barbie and looked it over. Bulk glanced at his watch, letting out a soft whistle.

"We'd better go, girls. Lunch will be here before you know it," Bulk announced and put his hands behind his back.

"It was nice seeing you," Skull said.

"You too, Skull. Bye," Kim said.

Bulk and Skull winked at the girls and walked off. They snapped their fingers and sang nonsense. Kim, Kat, and Aisha couldn't help but laugh.

"It's hard to believe those two were bullies once," Kat whispered.

"Lt. Stone has really changed them. They're so lucky to have him as their mentor. Could you imagine what would happen to them if they got someone who was mean-tempered to instruct them instead?" Aisha wondered.

"I know what would happen. They'd be running around screaming their heads off," Kim muttered.

Kat and Aisha winced quietly and cringed somewhat. Kim returned the Barbie to the cart and clapped twice.

"Let's check on Tommy and Billy and see how their part of the shopping is coming along," Kim suggested.

"That sounds good. Come on," Aisha said.

Kim, Kat, and Aisha left the aisle with the cart. They started another conversation as two shoppers passed them on their right.

00000

The Lunar Palace appeared as creepy as ever. Clouds rolled over it constantly while fog rose from the throne room's floor in a thick mass. Lord Zedd tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair while looking up at the ceiling. He moved his hand up his staff, stopping midway. Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Squatt, and Baboo watched him carefully.

Zedd stood up slowly and headed for the balcony. He stared at Earth for a long moment before screaming in frustration and slamming his fist on the railing. His body glowed bright red. Squatt and Baboo jumped back in fright. They covered their faces with their hands. Zedd tightened his grip on his staff, letting out a soft growl.

"There's never a good plan to deal with the Power Rangers around when you need one, especially at Christmas! Oh, how I hate that holiday!" Zedd snarled.

Zedd hit the railing with his fist again. Squatt and Baboo became even more scared. Rito took a step forward, holding up his sword.

"Ed, why would you hate Christmas? It's that time of year when you get together with family and give gifts! You have a big dinner with lots of great food! Ain't that right?" Rito babbled.

Zedd twirled around and stared at Rito menacingly. He walked toward him, stopping before him and slamming his staff into the floor.

"It's Zedd, you idiot! How many times do I have to tell you? My name is Lord Zedd!" Zedd shouted furiously.

"Whatever. By the way, you really need to control your temper. Having a nice Christmas would do you wonders," Rito said.

"Stop babbling about the pleasures of Christmas! You're making my stomach turn!" Zedd retorted, his visor glowing red.

Zedd turned away from Rito and returned to the balcony. Rito shook his head in disbelief and rubbed it.

"Geez! What a grump!" Rito mumbled.

"Watch your mandible, you rotting weasel!" Goldar growled, pointing his sword at Rito's throat.

"You better take Goldar's advice, Rito. If you make any more unflattering comments about Lord Zedd, you'll find yourself on the wrong end of my stinger!" Scorpina hissed, gripping her boomerang with both hands.

Rito held up his hands, gulping fearfully. He knew Scorpina was serious when she made threats. He didn't dare provoke her in that state or during one of her angry outbursts. Just then, Rita Repulsa came into the room while rubbing her eyes.

"Is everything all right, Zeddykins?" Rita asked and yawned widely. "I was having the most unpleasant dream when I heard screaming."

"Everything's fine, my poisonous flower. I just needed to vent my frustrations. You know my screaming has a way of getting them out," Zedd answered, groaning to himself.

"You should've seen Rita on her worst days thousands of years ago, my lord. She was a real scream queen then!" Squatt gibbered.

"Oh, I agree!" Baboo snickered.

Rita glared at Squatt and Baboo, making them whimper and cower. She watched Zedd come down the balcony stars and went to his side, planting her staff into the floor.

"I hate it when those two remind me that I have a bad habit of screaming my head off!" Rita muttered, looking disgusted.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to get rid of them. They aren't of any use to anyone," Zedd said.

Without warning, Master Vile appeared in front of Rita and Zedd. He raised his wand as they stared him down.

"Squatt and Baboo useless? I think not!" Vile said.

"What are you talking about, old coot? Squatt and Baboo are the most dimwitted, useless, and clumsiest fools I've ever seen!" Zedd shouted in annoyance. "They can't even hurt a fly!"

"Maybe not, but they _can_ be put to good use if given the right task," Vile laughed sinisterly.

"What are you getting at, Pop?" Rito wondered.

Vile lowered his wand and headed for the balcony. He looked at Earth for a second before he turned around. He motioned for Squatt and Baboo to come to him. The duo complied, feeling a little uncertain.

"While you were all sitting around or taking naps, I was monitoring the Rangers from my Space Skull. It turns out they're doing some Christmas shopping for hospital-ridden children," Vile explained.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Zedd demanded.

"Be quiet, Brain Boy, or you'll find yourself on the wrong end of my wand!" Vile threatened, pointing his wand at his son-in-law.

Squatt and Baboo put their hands over their mouths while snickering. They grew silent when Zedd shot them a menacing glare.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, the Rangers are Christmas shopping for hospital-ridden children," Vile said. "I noticed Kimberly was with them. I remembered what you told me about her past as the Pink Ranger. I got down to some serious thinking. I've come to the conclusion she would make a perfect addition to my army."

"You mean—" Rito started.

"Yes, I want her at my side as both my warrior and queen! Tommy will constantly worry about her while I'm targeting her! When the leader of the Power Rangers falls, the rest of the team will follow!" Vile announced and cackled.

"I love your idea, Pop!" Rito shouted, giving his father a thumbs-up.

"There's nothing more I'd love than to see that pesky White Ranger down and out, Master Vile!" Goldar growled with much excitement.

"You count me in on that!" Scorpina said and laughed evilly.

"Oh, give me a break! This will _never_ work! We tried to use Kimberly to make the Rangers pilot the Shogunzords by threatening her life. We failed when they gained control of them. There's no way Tommy will let you near her!" Zedd blurted out seriously.

"The difference between you and me is I don't give up, Lord Zedd," Vile replied. "I keep trying until I get what I want. What I want is Kimberly at my side. Her fighting skills will prove useful to my cause. She will also make an excellent queen for me."

"Where do Squatt and Baboo factor in all this?" Rita asked.

"They will act as decoys and lure Kimberly outside," Vile said. "When the timing is right, Goldar and the Tengas will ambush and capture her. They will bring her here, and I will cast a powerful spell on her and turn her to my side. It will be very difficult for the Rangers to break."

"Master Vile, your plan to capture Kimberly is brilliant. However, there is a little matter we should consider. What if Squatt and Baboo happen to slip up by accident?" Scorpina wondered.

"Then a full-scale attack will be launched on Wal-Mart. There'd be nothing better than seeing fear in the eyes of the Christmas shoppers while they're being terrorized. We'd also have some fun with the Rangers," Vile said, an evil chuckle coming from his mouth.

"Terror is what I _live_ for, Master Vile! Let's do it!" Goldar growled, raising his sword high.

"Don't count me out of this! I want to roast me some Rangers!" Rito shouted, clapping gleefully.

"So do I!" Scorpina added with determination.

"Then come! We mustn't waste any time!" Vile commanded.

Goldar, Scorpina, Rito, and the Tengas gathered around Vile, Squatt, and Baboo. They teleported to Earth. Zedd walked over to his chair, sitting down with a loud grunt. Rita came to his side, looking at him.

"By evil, I thought he'd never leave. What he has planned for Kimberly may be sound, he'll fail like we have so many times," Zedd grumbled.

"Zeddy, you need to have more faith in my father. He's much smarter than you give him credit for," Rita said, sighing heavily. "Maybe this time will be different. You never know."

"Yeah, sure. He just might get lucky," Zedd said sarcastically.

"Watch it!" Rita warned sternly. "You're fortunate he doesn't take his anger out on you or me when his plans fail. Unlike us, he doesn't mess around when it comes to being evil. He means business."

Rita walked off, mumbling inaudible words. Zedd groaned in irritation and stood up to head to the balcony. He gripped the railing as he looked down at Earth.


	9. Surprise Attack

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter nine of "Hopeful Hearts." I'm happy it took just three days to get out. The first bit of Ranger action is finally here. More is coming in the next chapter. This one has a little bit of Tommy/Kim. Stay tuned for chapter ten.

XXXXX

Chapter 9: Surprise Attack

Wal-Mart was a little more crowded at noontime. Tommy, Kim, Billy, Kat Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Bernard, Angelina, and Alyssa were gathered in the toy section's bike aisle. Aisha examined her partially filled cart. She repeated her action with another that was half-full. She looked at the others with a big smile on her face.

"Great job, guys! We have just a few more toys to get before we have enough for the kids at the hospital!" Aisha announced.

Everyone cheered and high-fived each other. Rocky heard his stomach growl and rubbed it to quiet it down.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for lunch," Rocky commented.

"So am I. I could go for a tasty cheeseburger at McDonald's," Kat said and smacked her lips.

"I second that," Kim added.

"You know me. I love cheeseburgers," Adam said.

"Who else wants McDonald's?" Billy asked, eyeing the others.

Everyone smiled widely and raised his or her hands. Billy laughed and shook his head while crossing his arms.

"I guess that makes it unanimous. McDonald's it is," Billy said.

"Before we leave, I need to go to the bathroom," Kim said, jerking her thumb over her shoulder.

"Me too," Rocky said.

"Me three," Adam added.

"Okay. We'll go to the checkout lane," Tommy said. "Kim, don't take too long in the bathroom, all right?"

"Tommy, I'm just going to the bathroom, not putting on a bunch of makeup!" Kim shouted in annoyance.

"I just want to make sure you're not getting any ideas," Tommy snickered.

"Why, you!" Kim growled and slapped her boyfriend in the chest.

Tommy pinched both of his girlfriend's cheeks before flicking her chin. Kim tweaked his nose and gave him a punch to the chest. She attempted to punch him again, but he used his arm to block her. Tommy squeezed her side, smiling when he heard her squeal. He kissed her on the forehead. They smiled lovingly at each other.

"All right, that's enough!" Rocky said. "We should get to the bathroom before the lines get too long."

"That is if any lines have formed," Adam said.

Rocky, Adam, and Kim walked away. Tommy started pushing the first cart. Aisha came up beside him with the second. Billy, Kat, Bernard, Angelina, and Alyssa were right behind them.

"This was a great shopping trip. I never thought we'd get this much done," Aisha said with pride.

"Me neither. The best part was watching Rocky, Adam, Alyssa, Bernard, and Angelina bounce around on those kangaroo hoppers! They looked so funny!" Tommy laughed.

"They sure did!" Aisha said, letting out a soft giggle. "It was like they couldn't stop bouncing around. For a minute, I thought they'd turn into kangaroos."

"I bet I could bounce really high if I were a kangaroo!" Alyssa said gleefully.

"I think I'd bounce higher than you!" Angelina said.

"I'd bounce the highest because I'm the tallest!" Bernard shouted, jumping up and down.

"In your dreams!" Alyssa and Angelina yelled.

Bernard stuck his tongue out at Alyssa and Angelina, but they ignored them. Tommy, Aisha, Billy, and Kat shrugged their shoulders. The group continued toward the checkout lanes.

00000

Kim came out of the women's restroom four minutes later. She pulled her hair behind her neck and stretched her arms above her head. She jumped in fright when she heard an ominous noise. She spotted two shadows on the wall on her right and watched them move off. She shifted her attention the greenhouse's entrance. Becoming curious, she decided to head toward it.

Kim went inside the greenhouse, finding five aisles filled with plants. She walked down the first aisle, looking around. She turned around the corner into the second. She heard rustling and peered over her shoulder, but she didn't see anything. She felt her heart pounding against her chest. She started to believe she was being watched by someone or something.

Kim heard a door open and close. She ran outside and found herself in the alley behind Wal-Mart. She spotted movement in the bushes and took slow yet even breaths. She approached them carefully. Just then, Squatt and Baboo came out from behind them. They appeared to be nervous. Kim put her hands on her hips, giving them a weird look.

"Well, well, if it isn't Squatt and Baboo! Of all places, you end up in the alley behind Wal-Mart!" Kim said with a shake of her head. "What happened? Did Rita and Zedd finally decide to get rid of you?"

"You could say that," Squatt gibbered.

"However, looks _can_ be deceiving!" Baboo pointed out.

All of a sudden, two Tengas pounced on Kim from behind, cawing loudly. Kim elbowed the first Tenga in the beak and punched the second in the stomach. She grabbed their arms and smacked them together. She went under them, twisting their arms around. She leapt upward and kicked them in their backs, which caused to them collide with another bush.

Two more Tengas grabbed Kim, giving her hard punches to her stomach. Kim broke free of their grasp. She jammed her elbows into their chests before turning around. The Tengas rushed their fists forward, but she caught them in her hand. Kim gave them kicks to their stomachs before flipping them over their backs. She growled and curled her hands into fists, looking very determined.

"No one messes with the crane and gets away with it!" Kim declared.

Unfortunately, Goldar and Scorpina ambushed Kim, taking hold of her arms. Kim struggled against their grasp, but she couldn't get free.

"Let me go, you ugly creatures!" Kim shouted.

"Not a chance, Kimberly!" Goldar growled.

"You're a fool if you think we're letting you go!" Scorpina shouted.

Vile walked toward the group, rubbing the tip of his wand. Rito was beside him, holding his sword high. They stopped within two feet of Goldar, Scorpina, and Kim. Squatt and Baboo joined his side.

"Excellent work, Squatt, Baboo! You managed to lure Kimberly into our trap!" Vile said proudly.

"Thanks, Master Vile!" Squatt answered.

"If you need us to be decoys again, we'll gladly do it!" Baboo chuckled.

Scorpina rolled her eyes and shook her head. Vile looked Kim right in the eye, letting out an evil chuckle.

"Nice day for Christmas shopping, isn't it, Kimberly?" Vile asked. "It's so wonderful to finally meet you face to face."

"Master Vile!" Kim shouted and exhaled sharply. "My friends told me all about you! You're even uglier than what they described!"

"I learned a lot about you from Rita and Zedd. I have to say you're even prettier up close!" Vile cackled, leaning closer to Kim.

Kim made a disgusted face and looked away. Vile decided to move back and reached out with his wand to touch her cheek. He pushed her head to where she was looking at him again.

"You don't need to be afraid. I'm not going to harm you. You're much too beautiful for that. You're going to make a fine addition to my army and a perfect queen for me," Vile said sinisterly.

"You've got another thing coming if you think I'm joining your side!" Kim shouted angrily.

Kim stepped on Goldar's foot, and he lost his grip on her. She punched Scorpina between the eyes, forcing her to let go. Goldar attempted to grab her, but she moved off to the right. Kim spotted a broken broomstick lying on the ground on her left. She raced to it and picked it up. She jabbed it into Goldar's stomach as he charged at her. She slammed it into his back, knocking him down. She pushed her hair out of her face, panting heavily.

Kim saw Scorpina coming at her with boomerang raised high. She held up the broomstick to catch it when her opponent brought it downward. They struggled to gain the upper hand. Scorpina backhand Kim across the cheek. She aimed her fist for her head, only to miss when Kim moved under it. Kim hit her in the back with the broomstick. She knocked her off her feet by swinging it at them. The broomstick was knocked out of her hand by an energy beam. Kim turned around to face Rito, who pointed his sword at her.

"You're useless without that broomstick, Pinky!" Rito yelled.

"Let's see how useless I really am, Rito!" Kim growled, forming a fighting stance.

Rito roared and charged at Kim, swinging his sword, as he got closer. Kim jumped over it and watched him spin around. She blocked a punch and got hold of his arm. She delivered a series of kicks to his side. Rito pulled out of her grasp and jammed her face with his elbow. He grabbed her arm and threw her as hard as he could. Kim landed in a bush, groaning loudly. She looked up as Rito approached her.

Rito kicked Kim in the stomach, relishing at hearing her loud groans. He put his hand around her throat and forced her to her feet. He threw her again, seeing her hit the ground on her back. Kim saw him coming toward her and rose to her feet. She formed a fist and aimed to punch him in the face. She nailed her target. Rito stumbled backward, but he remained standing. Kim swung her arm at his feet, sweeping them out from underneath him. She stood up, taking deep breaths.

"I hope you had a nice trip, Rito," Kim joked.

Kim was ambushed from the left by a Tenga. The Tenga landed multiple punches on her. Kim shoved it away with her foot. She went to it while clasping her hands together. She swung them upward, nailing it in the beak. She kicked it into a metal crate. She ran toward two Tengas charging at her.

00000

Rocky and Adam turned the water off in the men's restroom. They got paper towels and dried their hands on them. They tossed them into the trashcan. They exited as two men came in. They stopped to the right of the door and looked around. They didn't see Kim anywhere. A teen walked past them, going inside the restroom.

"Where is Kim? I thought she'd be waiting for us," Adam said.

"She could still be in the bathroom," Rocky suggested.

"I don't know, Rocky. I'm getting a bad feeling," Adam responded, swallowing hard.

"You think she's in trouble?" Rocky wondered.

"I can't say, but we should go look for her," Adam replied, rubbing his chin.

"All right. Let's try the greenhouse," Rocky said.

Rocky and Adam raced into the greenhouse and walked down the first aisle. Cawing caught their attention, and they ran out the door and into the alley. They found Kim being punched in the face by Scorpina. Vile looked at them, cackling loudly. Squatt and Baboo stood behind him.

"Well, well, look who decided to crash the party!" Vile yelled.

"You'll be barbecue for us once we're done with you!" Scorpina hissed.

"You wish, Scorpina! It's Morphin Time!" Adam shouted. "Black Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!" Rocky called.

Rocky and Adam leapt into the air and performed a double dropkick on Scorpina. Scorpina flew backward, colliding with a tree. She fell to her knees and rose to her feet as her enemies stood in front of Kim defensively.

"You're not getting anywhere near Kim, Scorpina!" Adam shouted with determination.

"We mean it!" Rocky added.

"If you think you can protect Kimberly from Master Vile, you've got another thing coming!" Scorpina snarled, gripping her boomerang tightly with both hands. "She'll be in his grasp before long!"

"Not if we have anything to do with it!" Adam growled and formed a fighting stance, as did Rocky.

"If you want me, come and get me!" Scorpina shouted.

Rocky and Adam rushed at Scorpina, who charged her boomerang with energy and threw it at them. They got hit and flew backward, hitting the ground hard. They looked up just in time to see Scorpina rushing at them. They aimed their fists for her head, but she blocked them with her arms. She performed a double backhand. Rocky and Adam stumbled, yet they remained standing.

Scorpina attempted a double punch on the Black and Red Rangers. Rocky and Adam held up their arms, blocking her easily. They gave her kicks to her stomach and punches to her face. They jumped and did another double dropkick on her. Scorpina flew through the air and slammed her head on the same tree. She sank to the ground, slipping into unconsciousness. Rocky and Adam raced to Kim as she got to her feet.

"You okay, Kim?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, guys," Kim answered.

Without warning, six Tengas ambushed Rocky, Adam, and Kim. They poked their quarry with their beaks. Rocky grabbed the arms of the first two Tengas and smacked them together. He performed a jump, throwing them into the air as he landed. The Tengas landed in the bushes. They rolled out of them with loud groans.

Kim performed a spinning heel kick on the next two Tengas in which she nailed them in their beaks. She punched them in their chests before backhanding them across their faces. She leapt over their heads and bounced off a tree. She kicked them in their backs, sending them barreling into the wall. She landed gracefully before balling her hand into a fist.

Adam nailed the beaks of the last two Tengas with his fists. He took their arms and twisted them around, going under them. The Tengas let out painful groans. They tried to pull away from Adam, but they had no luck. Adam flipped them over on their backs. He jammed his elbow into each of their chests, immobilizing them. He, Rocky, and Kim dove for the ground when energy flew their way. They jumped up and stared at Goldar and Rito.

"Close call, wasn't it, brats?" Goldar sneered.

"We're not in the mood for your wisecracks, you overgrown monkey!" Adam yelled, curling his hands into fists.

"You and your friends are going back to the moon where you came from!" Rocky declared.

"Are you sure about that, Red Ranger?" Rito asked.

Just then, three Tengas ambushed Rocky, Adam, and Kim. They hit them with multiple punches. Rocky, Adam, and Kim disposed of them. Kim spotted a Tenga coming toward her and ran for it. She was pounced on by another Tenga, but she kicked it into the wall. She proceeded to fight its companion. Rocky and Adam summoned their weapons and raced toward the charging Goldar and Rito.

Goldar raised his sword high and brought it downward rapidly. Rocky held up his Power Sword, catching it with ease. Goldar curled his lips into a snarl and pushed down, forcing him on his knees. Grunting with effort, Rocky managed to stand up. He swung his Power Sword around. He knocked Goldar's sword out of his hand. He took his arm and kneed him in the side. He delivered a series of punches to the stomach.

"Had enough, Goldar?" Rocky asked.

"Never, Red Ranger!" Goldar snarled.

Goldar made a swing at Rocky with his arm. Rocky ducked and kicked him upside the head. He did a roundhouse kick to his back. Goldar barreled into the wall, falling on his side. Rocky performed a backflip in excitement.

"Yeah! The ape has it going on!" Rocky yelled.

Rocky saw two Tengas running at him and headed for them. Adam swung his Power Axe at Rito, who moved out of the way. Rito knocked him off his feet with a swing of his arm. He wrapped his hand around his throat to choke him. Adam jammed his heel into the skeleton's side, freeing himself. He made it back to his feet and punched him upside the head. Rito stumbled, but he maintained his balance.

"A little wobbly, aren't you, Rito?" Adam wondered.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves, Power Geek!" Rito roared, his eye sockets flashing red.

Rito charged his finger with energy and fired it at Adam, who leapt for the right. Adam got up very quickly. He switched his Power Axe to gun mode and fired twice, hitting Rito in the head and chest. Rito fell to the pavement, a moan coming out of his mouth.

"Never underestimate the courage of the frog!" Adam laughed.

Adam saw Scorpina charging at him. He leapt through the air and landed behind her. Scorpina skidded to a halt and turned around. Hissing angrily, she raised her hand to shoot lightning from it. Adam moved off to the left, narrowly avoiding it. He charged toward Scorpina, delivering an uppercut to the chest once he got to her.

Scorpina attempted to swing her boomerang at the Black Ranger. Adam blocked it with his Power Axe. He kicked it out of her hands. He caught her fist in his hand when she tried to punch him. He twisted her arm to the right, making her cry out in pain. He jammed his heel into her back before throwing her to the pavement.

"I forgot to tell you, Scorpina. I don't like scorpion-ladies with bad attitudes," Adam smirked.

Adam raced at three charging Tengas. Vile watched him tackle them and saw Kim kick a Tenga in the beak and Rocky fight Goldar. He looked toward the greenhouse for a long moment. He turned to Rito, who had just gotten to his feet.

"Rito, take some Tengas inside Wal-Mart to terrorize the shoppers while Kimberly and her Ranger friends are distracted!" Vile ordered.

"It'll be my pleasure, Dad!" Rito replied eagerly.

Rito glanced at twelve Tengas and whistled loudly. The Tengas looked up and saw him gesture toward the greenhouse. They nodded at him and followed him toward it. Kim spotted them and made a run for them, only to be tackled by a Tenga. Rocky attempted to stop the group, but Goldar shoved him into the wall. Adam started for it and was stopped by Scorpina. Rito and the Tengas rushed into the greenhouse.

00000

Tommy, Billy, Kat, Aisha, Bernard, Angelina, and Alyssa waited at the fourth of seven checkout lanes. Three shoppers were ahead of them. Alyssa bit her lip and fidgeted slightly. She kicked at the floor with her left foot and put it over her right. Aisha laid a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up into her eyes. She furrowed her brow, tilting her head slightly.

"Don't worry, Alyssa. We'll be out of here in a few minutes," Aisha assured.

"It's not that, Aisha. Rocky, Adam, and Kim have been gone for too long. They should've been here by now," Alyssa said worryingly.

"Alyssa's right. It shouldn't take fifteen minutes to go to the bathroom unless there's a long line. That'd be unlikely with the store not being that crowded," Billy said.

"You've got a point, Billy," Kat agreed. "I have a feeling something is wrong,"

"I'll take Aisha and go look for Rocky, Adam, and Kim. You and Billy can stay with the kids," Tommy said.

"Okay. Be careful," Kat said seriously.

"We always are," Aisha replied.

Tommy and Aisha were about to search for Rocky, Adam, and Kim when screaming came out of nowhere. They and the rest of the group watched a man run past them with a Tenga on his tail on their right. Aisha spotted Rito chasing three teens through the clothing section on her left. Angelina shrieked when a Tenga pounced on her from behind. Tommy pushed it off her. He performed a roundhouse kick, sending it barreling into a shelf. He shifted his attention toward the children.

"Kids, you need to get to safety now!" Tommy shouted.

"We can't just leave you here!" Bernard responded frantically.

"Those monsters will hurt you!" Angelina exclaimed.

"Don't worry about us. We can take care of ourselves," Aisha assured.

"Hey!" a male voice yelled.

The group turned to the right and saw Bulk and Skull. Shoppers fled past them, screaming and yelling.

"We'll take you to safety, kids," Skull said.

"We promise we won't let those monsters harm you," Bulk added comfortingly.

Though a little hesitant, the children walked to the former bullies. They huddled with each other tightly. Bulk and Skull looked toward their friends, swallowing hard.

"Thanks, guys," Tommy said.

"You're welcome," Skull replied.

"Come on, kids," Bulk whispered.

Bulk and Skull led the children toward the exit. Tommy, Billy, Kat, and Aisha raced for the back. They went into the alley to find Rocky, Adam, and Kim fighting Goldar, Scorpina, and the Tengas. Vile gazed at his enemies, smiling evilly.

"Look who decided to join us!" Vile cackled.

"Too bad that it'll be over when we're finished with you!" Goldar growled with a loud snort.

"No way, Goldilocks! It's Morphin Time!" Tommy shouted. "White Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!" Kat summoned.

"Blue Ranger Power!" Billy called.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" Aisha yelled.

Kat listened to the screams of the shoppers coming from inside. She looked toward the greenhouse with much worry.

"Guys, we can't leave the shoppers to the mercy of Rito and those Tengas," Kat said, shuddering somewhat.

"We'll split up. Billy, take Kat inside and deal with Rito and the Tengas. Aisha and I will help Rocky, Adam, and Kim with the rest out there," Tommy said.

"You got it, Tommy. Be careful," Billy said.

Tommy nodded and watched Billy and Kat run into the greenhouse. He and Aisha turned their attention to unfolding fight.

"You ready, Aisha?" Tommy asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Aisha declared.

Tommy and Aisha breathed deeply and rushed into the fight. They helped Kim deal with the Tengas. Rocky and Adam continued dueling with Goldar and Scorpina.


	10. Wild Fight at Wal-Mart

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter ten of "Hopeful Hearts." I'm glad it took just three days to get out. I am really amazed that I've written ten chapters in just under a month. I have so many ideas that I can't stop writing them down. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Alex B Goode, Ghostwriter, Tasha Hill, Young at Heart 21, TommyOliverMMPRFan, and brankel1 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what ideas you might have for this fic. This chapter has lots of Ranger action. More Tommy/Kim is coming in the next one. Stay tuned for chapter eleven.

XXXXX

Chapter 10: Wild Fight at Wal-Mart

Shoppers poured out of the exit doors several at a time. Lt. Stone and four police officers ordered them to get as far away from the building as possible. Bulk, Skull, Bernard, Angelina, and Alyssa fought through the crowd. They got to an empty spot in the parking lot. Alyssa swallowed hard and looked up at Bulk and Skull.

"Bulk, Skull, I'm scared!" Alyssa whispered and bit her lip.

"It's going to be okay, Alyssa. The Power Rangers will take care of those monsters," Bulk assured.

"They won't let anything happen to us," Skull added comfortingly.

"Promise?" Alyssa asked.

"We promise," Bulk and Skull replied.

Alyssa hugged Bulk and Skull, taking them by surprise. The former bullies responded by hugging her back. They let go of her and placed their hands on her shoulders.

"Come on. We need to get to a safe place," Bulk said.

Bulk and Skull led the children toward O'Charley's located at the end of the parking lot. They picked up their pace as people passed them on either side. All of a sudden, a Tenga leapt out from behind a car and grabbed Angelina, causing her to scream. Bulk and Skull skidded to a halt and peered over their shoulders. They growled angrily and ran toward the Tenga, pulling it off Angelina.

"Get your brother and friend to that restaurant!" Skull shouted.

"We'll be there in a minute!" Bulk said.

"Okay," Angelina said and ran to Bernard and Alyssa. "Let's get out of here, guys."

"We can't leave them there!" Bernard cried fearfully.

"Don't worry about them! They'll be fine! Come on!" Angelina yelled.

Angelina took Bernard and Alyssa's hands and pulled them toward the restaurant. They rushed inside, followed by three teens. Bulk and Skull ducked as the Tenga attempted to backhand them. They spotted a cart on their right and rushed to it. They pushed it toward the Tenga, yelling like maniacs. They hit it, slamming it against a car. The Tenga sank to the pavement, groaning in pain. Bulk and Skull high-fived each other.

"Good one, Bulk!" Skull yelled and laughed heartily.

"We really showed that featherhead!" Bulk said.

Two Tengas ambushed Bulk and Skull, giving them punches to their stomachs. Kim pulled them off her friends and took their arms to smack them together. She jumped over them, throwing them into the air after she landed. The Tengas slammed their heads on a lamppost. They hit the pavement on their backs. Kim looked at Bulk and Skull.

"Thanks, Kim," Bulk said.

"Yeah," Skull said.

"You're welcome. You should get to the kids. It won't do any good for them to be alone and panic," Kim answered.

Bulk and Skull nodded to their friend and headed for the restaurant. Kim watched them go inside. She heard cawing and caught sight of two Tengas charging at her. She formed a fighting stance, looking very determined. She ran toward the Tengas, doing a cartwheel. She backflipped past them four times. The Tengas came to a halt before spinning around.

Squawking angrily, the Tengas rushed at Kim, who stopped them with a spinning heel kick. Kim grabbed their arms and twisted them around, going under them. She smacked them together before flipping them over on their backs. She jammed her elbow into each of their chests to immobilize them. She balled her hands into fists, breathing deeply.

"That'll teach you not to mess with me, birdbrains!" Kim growled.

A hand covered Kim's mouth, followed by another grabbing her wrists. The owner revealed itself as Scorpina. Kim struggled to free herself from her grasp, but it was to no avail.

"You should always watch your back, Kimberly! Otherwise, look what happens!" Scorpina growled, tightening her grip on her enemy. "Now, you're coming to the moon with me!"

"Guess again, you ugly witch!" Kim yelled.

Kim stepped on Scorpina's foot, freeing herself. She delivered an uppercut to her chest after turning around. She took her arm and gave her three hard kicks to her side. Scorpina pulled herself out of her grasp. She backhanded her across the face, which landed her on her knees. She was about to grab her when a series of laser beams struck her in the chest. She stumbled backward, yet she stayed on her feet. She spotted Rocky and Aisha standing beside a car. She could see their Blade Blasters in their hands.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to go around being a bully, Scorpina?" Rocky blurted out.

"I'll show you how much of a bully I can be, Red Ranger!" Scorpina roared.

Scorpina raised her hand, shooting lightning from her fingertips. Rocky and Aisha jumped off to the right. They fired their Blade Blasters once they got to their feet. Scorpina was hit again, but she didn't fall down. She charged her boomerang with energy and sent it toward the Red and Yellow Rangers. Rocky and Aisha jumped into the air, narrowly avoiding being hit.

Rocky and Aisha performed a double dropkick on Scorpina, which threw her backward into a car. Scorpina groaned loudly, but she recovered and charged at them, rushing her fists forward. Rocky and Aisha held up their arms, blocking her. They elbowed her in the face and did uppercuts to the chest. They kicked her into a lamppost, watching her fall on her stomach. They turned to Kim, who stood up.

"You okay, girl?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Kim answered, dusting herself off.

Rocky, Aisha, and Kim heard screaming. They saw five Tengas chasing four children on the parking lot's left side.

"Oh, great! Leave it to the Tengas to terrorize innocent children!" Rocky groaned in annoyance.

"What do you say we teach them a lesson?" Kim asked.

"I say let's do it!" Aisha declared, forming a fist.

Rocky, Aisha, and Kim raced toward the Tengas. Rocky elbowed the first Tenga in the beak and swept the second off its feet with a swing of his arm. Aisha grabbed the arms of the third and fourth Tengas and kicked them in their stomachs very hard. She twirled them around, flipping them over on their backs. The children sought refuge in a nearby store.

Kim jammed her heel into the fifth Tenga's foot, making it cry out in pain. She took its arms and jumped over its head, landing behind it to throw it upward. The Tenga landed on top of a car, flattening the top and windshield. Rocky, Aisha, and Kim ducked when an energy wave flew their way. They spotted Vile standing next to a tipped-over cart. Squatt and Baboo were behind him. The parking lot was clear of any bystanders.

"You missed, Master Vile!" Aisha shouted.

"Maybe I did, but I'd watch my back if I were you!" Vile cackled.

Five Tengas pounced on Rocky, Aisha, and Kim from behind. They took turns kicking and punching them. Their opponents managed to free themselves and disposed of them. Rocky, Aisha, and Kim saw Scorpina and two Tengas coming at them. Rocky and Aisha headed for Scorpina while Kim decided to take on the Tengas.

The Tengas threw punches at Kim, only for her to catch their fists in her hands. Kim headbutted each of them and twisted their arms to the left. She listened to their painful cries. She delivered kicks to their chests before throwing them into cars. She was tackled to the ground by another Tenga. The Tenga forced her to stand, and another started punching her in the stomach.

Kim shoved the Tenga away with her foot. She jabbed her elbow into its companion's stomach, forcing it to let go. She clasped her hands together after twirling around. She swung them upward, nailing the Tenga in the chin. She jammed her thumbs into its eyes, and it squawked in much pain. She swept it off its feet by swinging her arm at them.

"I guess I'll see you next fall, birdie," Kim joked.

Without warning, Goldar wrapped his arms around Kim, maintaining a strong grip on her. Kim tried to get free, but she had no luck. Rocky and Aisha tried to help her, only to be grabbed from behind by six Tengas.

"Let me go, you big baboon!" Kim yelled fiercely.

"I don't think so!" Goldar growled.

"Nice work, my friend!" Vile said as he approached Goldar and Kim with Squatt and Baboo behind him. "You managed to subdue Kimberly!"

"It's my pleasure, Master Vile!" Goldar said with an evil smile.

"I hope you enjoy this trip to the moon, my pretty," Vile sneered and touched Kim's face with his wand. "It shouldn't take too long."

"You won't get away with this, you ugly serpent!" Kim shouted.

"Spare me the clichéd hero lines! I will get away with anything I wish!" Vile snarled, flaring his nostrils. "It's time to leave!"

Just then, Tommy flipped through the air and kicked Goldar in the back, making him lose his grip on Kim. Adam punched the Tengas, freeing Rocky and Aisha. Tommy landed gracefully, and Vile stared at him with much anger.

"I think your so-called victory has come up a bit short, Master Vile," Tommy commented.

"You'll pay for that!" Vile roared.

Vile charged his wand with lightning. He tossed it at Tommy, missing when he dove for the ground. Tommy rose to his feet and faced Goldar. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kim fought with Tengas.

"We come face to face again, White Ranger! This time, you'll be the one who goes down!" Goldar growled.

"Your overconfidence is your biggest weakness, Goldar! That's why you always lose!" Tommy shouted.

"Shut up and fight me, you worthless Power Punk!" Goldar retorted, hissing loudly.

"Have it your way, Goldilocks!" Tommy said, balling his hand into a fist.

Tommy drew Saba from his holster and held him high. He and Goldar encircled, neither one taking their eyes off the other. They charged at each other with a yell. Tommy clanged Saba against Goldar's sword. He gave him four kicks to the stomach and two uppercuts to the chest. Goldar backhanded him hard. He grabbed his throat and slammed him against a car. He started to choke him.

Tommy placed his foot against Goldar's chest, shoving him off. He punched him in the stomach and kneed him in the side. He swung Saba around, knocking his opponent's sword out of his hand. He jumped into the air, bouncing off a lamppost. He dropkicked his enemy in the chest. Goldar fell to his knees as Tommy landed in front of him.

"Had enough?" Tommy asked.

"Not a chance! Besides, you really should watch your back!" Goldar said, standing up.

Four Tengas ambushed Tommy from the right. They landed hard punches on him, and he lost his grip on Saba, dropping him. Goldar approached the talking sword to pick him up.

"Put me down, you golden nimrod!" Saba demanded.

"Be careful what you wish for, Saba! You just might get it!" Goldar laughed.

Saba let out a fearful gulp. Goldar threw him over his head and picked up his sword. He approached Tommy as the Tengas held him. He raised his sword high, bringing it downward. Tommy kicked him in the stomach, watching him fall to his knees. He broke free of the Tengas and disposed of them. He spotted Saba lying next to a cart and got him.

Tommy spotted a Tenga running at him and gripped Saba tightly. He leapt into the air, landing behind it. The Tenga skidded to a halt, spinning around. It became angry and raced for the White Ranger. Tommy held up Saba, who fired his eye beams. The Tenga was hit and flew backward, crashing into the pavement. It held its head, letting out a loud groan.

"Good work, buddy," Tommy said.

"Thanks, Tommy. Now, look up!" Saba called.

Tommy saw a Tenga flying toward him. He did a leap, kicking it out of midair. The Tenga crashed into a cart as he landed before it.

"Sorry, Tenga. This parking lot is a no-fly zone," Tommy joked.

Tommy ran toward four charging Tengas. Kim threw a Tenga into a trashcan and ducked when another attempted to tackle her. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha dueled with Scorpina.

00000

The interior was as empty as it could be. Abandoned carts were everywhere, and fallen items littered many aisles. Billy fought with three Tengas in the shoe section. He jabbed his elbow into the beak of one and slammed his fist against the head of another. He shoved their companion into a shelf. The Tenga sank to the floor, slipping into unconsciousness. Boxes of shoes fell on top of it, burying it completely.

Billy heard screaming and spotted two Tengas chasing a boy and his mother through the clothing section on his left. He raced toward the Tengas, kicking them off their feet. The mother held her son's hand. Billy directed them toward the exit doors and watched them leave. Rito punched him in the back very hard. Billy ended up on his knees and looked up at him.

"It looks like you're a little down at the moment, Blue Ranger!" Rito leered.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that!" Billy said.

Billy tackled Rito to the floor, landing multiple punches on him. Rito threw him off and jumped to his feet. He kicked his opponent in the stomach three times, relishing at hearing him groan. Billy grabbed his foot, pulling it out from underneath him. Rito landed on his back and rolled off to the side when the Blue Ranger attempted to jam his elbow into his head.

Rito stood up and swung his sword at Billy, who summoned his Power Lance and held it up to block him. He attempted another swing, only to get the same result. Billy hit him in the face with the middle part of his Power Lance. He made a swing at Rito's feet, sweeping him off them. He caught the sound of whimpering and followed it to the fitting rooms. He opened the first of four doors on his right, finding three girls huddled together.

"Come on, girls. I'll get you out of here," Billy said gently.

Billy led the girls toward the exit doors. The girls screamed when three Tengas leapt out from behind a clothes rack and grabbed them. Billy stopped and turned around. He charged at the Tengas, and they punched him in the face, bringing him to a halt. They let the girls go and watched them run for their lives. They rubbed their hands together as they looked toward Billy.

Two of the Tengas took hold of Billy's arms while their companion proceeded to punch him in the stomach. Billy shoved it away with his foot before pulling himself out of their grasp. He hit them in their beaks with the backs of his fists. He kicked the first into a wall and threw the second into a cash register. He pushed the third into a line of carts.

Rito wrapped his arm around Billy's throat, choking him. Billy swung his leg upward, striking him in the groin to free himself. He spun around to give him punches to his face. Rito grew angry and headbutted him. He took him by the arm and threw him as hard as he could. Billy crashed through the window, shattering it into many pieces. He hit the pavement, groaning loudly. Rito approached him, gripping his sword tightly.

"Say nighty-nighty, Power Brat!" Rito said evilly and charged his sword full of lightning.

An arrow grazed Rito's arm, and he yelped in pain. The skeleton twirled around and found Kat standing in front of the exit doors. Kat held her Power Bow sideways.

"You're the only who is saying good night, Rito!" Kat blurted out.

"Well, well, the kitty cat came to the rescue of her precious wolf. How sweet," Rito said sarcastically.

"You're really getting on my nerves calling me kitty cat all the time," Kat snapped in irritation.

"Too bad. You'll always be a kitty cat to me. Now, shut up and fight me!" Rito hissed.

"As you wish," Kat declared.

Rito and Kat moved in a circle while staring each other down. They didn't take dare look away. They broke into a charge. Rito aimed a swing of his sword at the Pink Ranger's head. Kat ducked and slammed her Power Bow against his back. She jabbed an edge into his side before kneeing him in the same spot. Rito uppercutted her in the chin and performed a hard backhand to her face. He wrapped his hand around her throat to choke her.

Without warning, Billy grabbed Rito in a headlock and pulled him away from Kat. He wrestled him to his knees. Rito pushed Billy off him, standing back up. He curled his hand into a fist and rushed it forward. Billy caught it in his hand. He twirled him in circles, letting him go. Rito screamed while flying through the air. He collided with a lamppost and fell on his head. Kat joined Billy's side, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue, Kat," Billy said.

"It's the least I can do after you've helped me so many times, Billy," Kat replied.

Billy and Kat saw three Tengas heading their way and ran for them. Kim threw a Tenga into a car and backflipped out of the way of one that leapt for her. She was grabbed from behind by two Tengas. A third delivered hard punches to her face. Kim stomped on its foot and shoved it away with hers. She jumped backward over its companions' heads, throwing them upward after she landed. Both Tengas flew through the air and collided with the store's sign.

Kim laughed victoriously, only to be silenced when four Tengas pounced on her. She was kicked and punched by them countless times. Kim jammed her elbows into the beaks of the first two Tengas before kicking them off their feet. She slammed the heads of the last two together. She tossed them into cars, smashing their headlights.

Another Tenga wrapped its arms around Kim and threw her to the pavement. It forced her to her feet to perform a rough backhand to her face. Kim jammed her thumbs into its eyes. The Tenga cried out in pain, rubbing them frantically. Kim performed a hard headbutt. She took its arm to throw it into a trashcan. She panted heavily, squeezing her eyes shut.

"This fight is getting too rough. I'm out of here," Kim whispered.

Kim was about to teleport to the Command Center when Scorpina pounced on her. She screamed as her arms were pulled behind her back.

"The only place you're going is the moon!" Scorpina shouted.

"I wouldn't say that!" Kim retorted.

Kim swung her leg upward, hitting Scorpina in the groin to force her to let go. She spun around to punch her in the chin twice. She grabbed her arm, twisting it to the right. Scorpina took a handful of her hair, pulling her head back. Kim screamed painfully, letting go of her. Scorpina got hold of her once more.

"As I was saying, you're coming to the moon with me!" Scorpina said, a sinister smile crossing her lips.

All of a sudden, Adam pulled Scorpina off Kim. Scorpina made a swing at his head with her boomerang, only to be blocked by him holding up his Power Axe. Adam did a roundhouse kick and uppercutted her in the chin. Scorpina shot lightning from her fingertips, hitting him in the chest and sending him flying backward. Kim attempted to teleport to the Command Center again, but Rito caught her.

"Oh, no, you don't! You're not going anywhere except with me!" Rito cackled.

"Go with this!" Kim yelled.

Kim slammed her fist against Rito's side, getting him to let go of her. She clasped her hands together and swung them upward. She hit him in the chin very hard. Rito growled and backhanded her, which sent her spiraling to the ground. He was about to grab her when Tommy got him in a headlock. The White Ranger wrestled him to his knees. Kim set herself up for teleportation.

Rito tossed Tommy off to the side and leapt for Kim, missing as she teleported away in a column of white light. He crashed into the pavement and stood up as Tommy approached. He shot a red beam from his finger. Tommy leapt upward, causing him to miss. He did a dropkick to his chest, which sent him flying into a cart. Rito got up with a loud groan. Vile, Squatt, Baboo, Goldar, Scorpina, and the Tengas gathered around him. Billy, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha joined Tommy.

"It's over, Master Vile. Kim got away before you could get her!" Tommy said.

"It's never over until I say it is, Tommy! Enjoy your time with Kimberly! It won't last because I _will_ have her!" Vile snarled.

"Yeah!" Rito declared.

The villains teleported to the Lunar Palace. Tommy looked at the others, taking deep breaths.

"Great job, everyone. You all fought very well," Tommy said.

"So did you, Tommy," Kat responded with a small smile.

"One thing's for sure. I'll need a refreshing nap later," Rocky said, crossing his arms.

"I second that," Aisha added.

"Me too," Billy agreed.

The shoppers emerged from their hiding places in the stores. They made their way toward the Power Rangers. Bulk, Skull, Bernard, Angelina, and Alyssa were at the front of the group.

"Is everyone all right? Any injuries?" Tommy asked with much concern.

Everyone looked at Tommy while shaking his or her heads. Lt. Stone and the officers approached the Rangers.

"We can take it from here, Power Rangers. Thank you for protecting the shoppers from those monsters," Lt. Stone said.

"It's our job, sir. We'd give our lives for this city to protect it and its citizens," Billy said.

"Evil will never triumph as long as we're around!" Rocky shouted in determination.

The entire crowd applauded and whistled loudly. Bulk and Skull couldn't hold back smiles as they crossed their arms.

"Let's go, guys," Tommy said.

The Rangers teleported away in their respective colors. The crowd looked on with much awe. Lt. Stone held up his bullhorn.

"All right, everyone. You can go back inside and get your things paid for if needed. You will have to leave afterward because the store will be closed for cleanup," Lt. Stone announced.

Lt. Stone and the officers stepped aside, allowing the shoppers to go back inside. Bulk and Skull led the children toward the entrance.

00000

Vile paced back and forth on the Lunar Palace's balcony. Goldar, Scorpina, Rito, Squatt, and Baboo watched him carefully. Zedd and Rita stood behind them. Vile stopped to stare at Earth. He screamed angrily and slammed his fist on the railing, which made everyone jump in fright. He looked at the group, his lips curling into a snarl.

"I can't believe Kimberly got away! We had her where we wanted her, and she slipped right through our hands! It's times like this that I just want to tear something apart myself!" Vile roared.

Vile shot lightning from his wand, striking the wall and leaving a black spot on it. Rito stared at it for a long moment before turning to his father.

"Dad, you should calm down. It's not good for your health to be this angry," Rito suggested.

"Rito, this is all your and Scorpina's fault!" Vile shouted.

"Us? Why?" Scorpina wondered, coming to Rito's side.

"You allowed the White and Black Rangers to distract you from getting Kimberly! If you hadn't done that, you would've gotten her! She'd be in my grasp right now! You're both pathetic excuses for warriors!" Vile screeched.

Vile aimed his wand at Scorpina and Rito's feet, shooting lightning from it. Both warriors jumped around as if they were dancing. Squatt and Baboo snickered under their breaths. Vile ceased his assault and let out a soft growl. Scorpina and Rito swallowed hard as they stared at him.

"We're not the only ones to blame here, Master Vile!" Scorpina said.

"Yeah! Goldie did just as badly! In fact, I say it's all _his _fault!" Rito said and pointed his sword at Goldar.

"Why you idiotic bags of bones!" Goldar snapped, stomping up to Rito. "I demand you take that back right now!"

"Never!" Rito retorted and shook his head.

"Silence!" Zedd shouted, waving his arms about. "It doesn't matter whose fault it is. What matters is you all messed up with the exception of Squatt and Baboo. They did what they were told for once. That's an amazing feat for individuals as brainless as they are."

"Thanks, Lord Zedd!" Squatt and Baboo said happily.

The dimwitted duo clapped four times. Zedd and Rita looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders. Vile shook his head in disbelief. He sighed heavily while rubbing the top of his wand.

"I guess I better go back to my Space Skull and think things through," Vile muttered and looked down.

"Daddy, wait!" Rita said, running up to her father.

"What is it, child?" Vile asked.

"Don't think of what happened down there as a failure. Think of it as just a setback," Rita responded.

"What are you saying?" Vile wondered.

"I'm saying we should try again. This time, we let Scorpina be the decoy. She can disguise herself as a human being chased by Tengas. When the Rangers and Kimberly come to save her, she'll turn back into her real self. Then they will be ambushed by Goldar, Rito, and more Tengas. We should be able to grab Kimberly while they're very occupied!" Rita cackled.

"Oh, I like that, my queen! Evil appearing in the form of good always works!" Scorpina said gleefully.

"I must say it has a nice ring to it, but we shouldn't rush into it. We must wait for the right moment to strike," Zedd added.

"For once, I agree with you. That doesn't mean it changes my feelings about you," Vile hissed.

Zedd glared at Vile, who looked toward the Earth. Squatt and Baboo gibbered while moving their heads back and forth.

"I will go back to my Space Skull and monitor things from there. You keep an eye on your Repulsascope, Rita," Vile instructed.

"Don't worry, Daddy. I will," Rita answered.

Vile teleported to his Space Skull. Rita went to the balcony to look into her Repulsascope. She adjusted it a bit to get a better view. Zedd came to her side, gripping his staff tightly.

"I can hardly wait to have Kimberly on our side. She will make a great addition to our services!" Zedd growled.

"I agree, dear! Poor Tommy will be so heartbroken to see her evil that he won't be able to fight her!" Rita laughed sinisterly.

"Seeing him fall will be the best part! Once he does, the Power Rangers are finished!" Zedd shouted.

Zedd and Rita laughed evilly. Goldar, Scorpina, Squatt, Baboo, and Rito joined in on the laughter. They gathered around the evil couple on the balcony.


	11. Talk With Zordon and Helping Hand

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eleven of "Hopeful Hearts." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. I can't believe I've written eleven chapters in just over a month. I have so many great ideas that I keep writing them down. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Alex B Goode, Tasha Hill, brankel1, Ghostwriter, TommyOliverMMPRFan, and Young at Heart 21 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. This chapter has Tommy/Kim and Rocky/Aisha. Stay tuned for chapter twelve.

XXXXX

Chapter 11: Talk With Zordon/Helping Hand

Tommy, Kim, Billy, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha stood in the Command Center four minutes after thwarting Vile's attack on Wal-Mart. Zordon and Alpha listened closely as Billy explained what happened. They heard him mention crashing through the window when Rito threw him into it after he spoke of Vile's plans for Kim. Zordon gave him a sympathetic look.

_"It's fortunate you weren't hurt when you crashed through the window, Billy,"_ Zordon said.

"I believe a stroke of luck is what prevented me from getting cut, Zordon," Billy replied calmly.

"You could've been hurt really bad if that hadn't happened," Kat said, swallowing hard as she looked at Billy.

_"What matters is you, the other Rangers, and Kimberly were unharmed. I'm very grateful for that," _Zordon said.

"As am I," Alpha added.

The group nodded at their mentor and his assistant. Rocky stepped forward, looking very serious.

"Zordon, we never had the slightest idea Master Vile would go after Kim. It's been two months since he got here. He never gave her a second thought. Now, he is interested in her all of a sudden. I don't understand that," Rocky said, glancing toward Kim.

"He was probably trying to find a way to come after us. Then he just decided she'd be the perfect soldier for his army," Adam said.

"His tone was very serious when he said he wanted me on his side. I've never seen someone look so evil. Not even Rita and Zedd can compare to him," Kim said, trembling somewhat.

"Is it possible to know when Master Vile will attempt to go after Kim again?" Tommy asked.

_"Unfortunately, it isn't, Tommy," _Zordon answered honestly. _"Unlike Rita and Zedd, Master Vile is usually calm and patient when he carries out his plans. He is very intelligent and resourceful in trying to achieve success. What happened at Wal-Mart is just a setback in his quest to capture Kimberly."_

"With Master Vile targeting Kimberly, he hopes to put Tommy on edge, so he will lose focus," Alpha added.

"If our leader loses focus, the rest of the team will suffer," Aisha said fearfully.

"That's exactly what Master Vile wants. He'd love nothing more than to see us blown into oblivion," Adam said.

_"Master Vile is most determined enemy we've ever faced. His desire for Kimberly will only grow overtime. It could grow into an obsession where he will knock down anyone who stands in his way. If he succeeds in capturing Kimberly, he will use her to destroy you. He will likely start with Tommy first since she is his girlfriend," _Zordon said seriously.

"We won't let that happen, Zordon," Tommy said and looked at Kim. "We won't let him get Kim."

"We'll do everything we can to protect her," Rocky said with determination.

"He's got another thing coming if he thinks I will give up easily. It was hard fighting against his goons without powers, but I couldn't let them get me," Kim said, taking a deep breath.

_"You all have great courage and strength, especially you, Kimberly. I can see why I chose you to protect the Earth from evil. Remember that you should always expect the unexpected. Stay focused in battle. Both can mean the difference between victory and defeat," _Zordon said.

Tommy, Kim, Billy, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha nodded at Zordon. They knew his words had a powerful form to them. They could rely on them whenever they felt uncertain about any situation.

"You all should get back to the children at Wal-Mart. They're probably wondering where you are," Alpha suggested.

_"Keep your guard up. May the power protect you," _Zordon said.

"We will, Zordon," Kim replied.

The group teleported out of the Command Center. Alpha looked up at Zordon, waving his arms about.

"Ay-yi-yi, Zordon. It's been a struggle over the last two months for the Rangers fighting against Master Vile. Now that he's after Kimberly, it's going to be even harder!" Alpha cried frantically.

_"Try not to worry too much, Alpha. The Rangers will do their best to protect Kimberly. If worse comes to worst, they can call on Ninjor to help," _Zordon said comfortingly.

"I'll try not to worry, but I just can't help myself sometimes," Alpha whispered.

_"I understand, Alpha. I worry about the Rangers as well. All we can do is have faith in them," _Zordon boomed.

Alpha nodded and turned away from Zordon. He walked to the consoles and began working on them.

00000

Bulk, Skull, Bernard, Angelina, and Alyssa stood with the toy-filled carts at Wal-Mart. They were behind a pair of shoppers. Angelina picked up a magazine and started to read it. Alyssa ran her hands through her hair. Bulk adjusted his watch's strap and scratched his neck. He had his video game in his hand. He felt a tap on his arm and looked down at Bernard.

"I'm getting hungry, Bulk. I want to get out of here," Bernard said impatiently.

"I know you do, but these toys have to be paid for first. We also have to wait for the others," Bulk replied gently.

"Does anyone have any idea where they are?" Alyssa wondered.

"They're probably helping the shoppers get back inside Wal-Mart," Skull suggested.

The children shrugged their shoulders while looking at each other. Angelina put down the magazine, clearing her throat.

"Man, it was so cool seeing the Power Rangers up close! Wait until I tell my dad about it!" Angelina exclaimed.

"The Pink Ranger is the coolest because she is so pretty," Alyssa said.

"No way. The Yellow Rangers is the coolest because she looked really tough!" Angelina yelled.

"You're wrong about the Pink and Yellow Rangers. The White Ranger is the coolest because he had that sword with a tiger head on it," Bernard said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, right!" Alyssa blurted out.

The children broke into full-blown arguing. They got quiet when they heard whistling. They found Tommy, Kim, Billy, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha standing next to a candy rack. Aisha placed her hands on her hips.

"Kids, you will have plenty of time to discuss the Power Rangers. Until then, keep your voices down," Aisha said.

"You wouldn't want anyone staring at you, would you?" Kim asked.

The children shook their heads slowly. They watched the group come into the checkout lane. Tommy looked at each of them.

"Kids, are you all okay? Did anyone of you get hurt?" Tommy wondered.

"We didn't, thanks to Bulk and Skull. Angelina had a little bit of a scare when one of those giant birds attacked her," Alyssa said.

"I don't want that to happen to me again," Angelina muttered.

Bulk patted Angelina's back, giving her a comforting look. Angelina glanced up at him, sighing softly.

"Are all the toys still there, guys?" Kim asked, looking at Bulk and Skull.

"Yes, they are, Kim," Bulk answered, winking at his friend.

"It's kind of strange. I thought someone would've grabbed them during the evacuation of Wal-Mart," Skull added.

"You should've seen it! Everyone was running left and right in trying to get out of here or find a place to hide. I had never seen so many scared people in my life. The good thing was no one got hurt," Alyssa said.

"No one may have gotten hurt this time, but I think it will happen eventually. Those monsters meant business when they attacked this place," Angelina said, looking nervous.

Tommy, Kim, Billy, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha looked at each other with uncertainty. They wished people wouldn't talk about the possibility of injuries whenever an attack occurred. They'd do whatever they could to ensure that wouldn't happen, but there weren't any guarantees. The cashier cleared his throat. Kim and Kat pushed the carts forward and laid the toys on the conveyor belt. The cashier started scanning them. Tommy tapped Bulk and Skull's shoulders, and they gazed at him.

"Thanks for taking care of the kids while we were gone," Tommy whispered.

"You're welcome, Tommy. It was our pleasure," Bulk responded.

"They were good kids. They stayed calm the whole time," Skull said.

"I think they learned that from you and your friends," Bulk said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the other teens.

"Yeah," Skull agreed.

"We did teach them a few things about that. Everyone knows panicking just makes a situation worse," Tommy said.

"We both know that all too well," Skull muttered as he and Bulk eyed each other.

The cashier scanned the last three toys, whistling quietly. He typed in the total amount due and rung it up.

"That'll be one hundred eighteen dollars and forty-five cents," the cashier announced.

Tommy, Kim, Billy, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha gave the cashier the exact amount. The cashier typed it in to ring it up. He put the toys in bags before placing them in the carts. Bulk got his video game paid for. Kim and Kat pushed the carts outside, followed by the others. Bulk and Skull headed off in a different direction.

"We'll see you guys later!" Bulk called.

"You too. Bye!" Aisha replied.

The rest of the group headed toward Aisha's blue BMW. Tommy, Kim, and Billy loaded the toys in the trunk.

"What will we do about the rest of shopping?" Alyssa wondered.

"I don't know, Alyssa. We may have to wait until tomorrow because the shopping centers might be closing early due to the attack," Kat answered.

"I have an idea. Why don't I go to K-Mart early tomorrow morning and get the remaining toys we need? We could use the rest after shopping for three hours straight," Adam suggested.

"That's a marvelous idea, Adam. K-Mart usually isn't crowded in the morning. It'd be perfect for you," Aisha said.

Rocky cleared his throat and tapped Adam on the shoulder. Adam looked at him while raising an eyebrow.

"Adam, would you mind if I came with you?" Rocky asked. "It wouldn't take as long as with you going shopping on your own."

"Not at all, Rocky," Adam replied, giving his friend a high-five.

Tommy, Kim, and Billy finished loading the toys in the trunk and closed it with a loud slam. They, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha glanced at the children.

"Kids, would it be okay if we got McDonald's to go?" Aisha asked.

"Sure. I don't like eating in the restaurant that much. It gets too noisy," Alyssa said with a slight grimace.

"That makes two of us," Bernard said, slipping an arm around Alyssa's shoulder.

"Don't forget me," Angelina added.

Adam chuckled and ruffled Alyssa's hair. He moved off to the right when she attempted to reach for him.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get some delicious food at McDonald's!" Kat squealed in excitement.

Everyone echoed his or her agreement with Kat's comments. Aisha got into her red Chevrolet, followed by Bernard, Angelina, and Rocky. Adam went to his brown Mercedes along with Billy, Kat, and Alyssa. Tommy headed for his jeep, as did Kim. All three vehicles started up. Tommy's jeep pulled out of its parking spot and drove off. Adam and Aisha's cars were close behind it.

00000

The Ranger teens and Kim sat together in Billy's lab after lunch. Various gadgets beeped as if they were in a chorus line. Billy's father, Frank, had the children watching _The Neverending Story _in the Cranston residence's living room. Kim had her head propped up with her elbow. She tapped a pen on the table, sighing softly.

"I never thought I'd find myself drawn back into the war against evil. I hoped to have a quiet Christmas Break, but Master Vile put a stop to that. The fight brought back many memories. I was facing Goldar, Scorpina, Rito, and the Tengas all at once. I was determined to fight them despite not having any powers. The only difference is they were more aggressive than I remembered. I have no doubt Vile has been training them," Kim said, laying the pen down.

"Yes, he has. He does the same with his monsters. He enjoys displays of aggression during a fight," Tommy said.

"That aggression makes an enemy even more dangerous. Each battle we've had with him has been more brutal than the other," Aisha whispered, swallowing hard.

Rocky took Aisha's hand into his, squeezing it gently. Aisha glanced at him to give him a small smile. She patted his hand with her other one before kissing him on the cheek.

"The first battle we had with Vile was really scary," Kat said, sighing heavily. "I remember the Ninja Megafalconzord's cockpit exploding with sparks while the Blue Globbor struck it repeatedly. I thought we'd be badly hurt or even killed. Thoughts of my family and friends went through my mind. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it'd leap out of my chest. The next thing we knew, we were ejected from the cockpit. Seeing the Globbor unleash such a vicious assault on the zords brought fear into my heart. I felt helpless to stop him."

"I know what it's like to feel helpless. I remember watching the Thunderzords and Tigerzord blow up right before my eyes after losing the first battle with Rito. It was so sad to see that happen and not be able to do anything to stop it. Zords are like friends that never leave. When they're damaged or destroyed, it hurts you," Kim whispered sadly.

Kim sniffled while looking away. She felt Kat slip an arm around her shoulder and glanced at her. Kat gave her a small hug, which made her feel better. Tommy folded his hands, laying them in his lap.

"I was just as scared as Kat was during that battle, Kim," Tommy commented.

"Really, Tommy?" Kim asked.

"Mm-hmm. Another part scared me a little more than the actual battle. I went through the Caves of Deception on the moon to get Zeo Crystal before Vile did. The place got its name because nothing is what it appears to be. I encountered illusions of the team betraying me to join Vile and Kat being turned evil by Rita and Zedd. There was even one of Kat telling me I had too much evil in me to approach the force field that protected the crystal. Thankfully, I found the courage to fight through them and get out before Kat turned against me," Tommy explained.

"Despite I was scared throughout the battle, being a Power Ranger did give me confidence. It helped me to see there was hope if we just stuck together. I was happy we made it out alive," Kat said with pride.

"We all were," Adam said.

Kim smiled at everyone and laid her arms on the table. Tommy reached out to hold her hand. He squeezed it, getting one from her in return.

"It's great you were able to hold your own without any powers, but you do need to be careful with Master Vile. He doesn't mess around at all when it comes to being evil. He means business. He will stop at nothing until he has you in his grasp," Tommy said with much seriousness.

"Thanks, Tommy," Kim replied and kissed Tommy's hand. "I know I can take care of myself, but it's nice you all are looking out for me. I may not be a Ranger anymore, but I'm determined to help you as much as I can."

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Kat said, laying a hand on Kim's shoulder.

Kim chuckled and hugged Kat tightly. Kat responded by giving her a bigger hug. She patted her back before ruffling her hair. They pulled apart, and Kim looked down at her communicator.

"It's a good thing I kept my communicator. I would've been in big trouble if I didn't," Kim said, sighing to herself.

"That just shows how smart you are, girl," Aisha smiled.

"Maybe I am, but Billy is the genius behind it. He said it was the perfect way to keep in contact with each other during battles. He also mentioned it saved a trip through the hot desert to reach the Command Center," Kim said, looking toward Billy.

"What can I say? We needed another form of communication," Billy commented.

Everyone gazed at each other with a shrug of his or her shoulders. Kim ran her hand over her communicator. She let out a long yawn, smacking her lips.

"Man, I'm a little tired from today's events. I'm relaxing with a cup of hot chocolate when I get back to Aisha's place," Kim whispered.

"You're a _little_ tired? I'm about to fall asleep right here!" Rocky shouted.

"Don't you dare, Rocky. You'll start snoring if you do," Aisha warned.

"I do not snore, Aisha!" Rocky growled.

Aisha stuck her tongue out at Rocky. Rocky blew a raspberry at her and made silly faces. Tommy and Billy stifled several snickers. Adam scratched his neck while eyeing Kim.

"Kim, I've been wondering about your big surprise you have for us over the last two days," Adam said.

"What about it?" Kim wondered.

"When will you reveal it?" Adam asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not telling you," Kim answered, crossing her arms and shaking her head. "No, no, no."

"Oh, come on, girl! We've been dying to know!" Aisha blurted out.

"You should tell us. Christmas Day will be here before we know it," Kat added.

"Come on, Beautiful, or I'll tickle it out of you!" Tommy said.

Tommy brought his hands to Kim's sides and tickled them mercilessly. He moved his hands up her back. Kim shrieked with much laughter and pushed him away.

"All right, I'll tell you!" Kim shouted and straightened her posture. "I will reveal my surprise at the Youth Center's Christmas party on Christmas Eve."

"That's great! There's no better time to get surprises than on that day!" Rocky yelled in excitement.

"You might as well open a few presents on Christmas Eve, Rocky. You're always asking your parents if you can!" Adam snickered.

Rocky elbowed Adam in the side, getting a slap upside the head from him. They shook their fists at each other, causing the others to laugh. Billy adjusted the sleeve on his shirt.

"We should check on the kids, guys. I'm sure they'll be ready to go home soon," Billy suggested.

"I second that," Aisha agreed.

Tommy, Kim, Billy, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha rose to their feet and headed out of the lab. They made their way toward the living room.


	12. The Lake, Cookout, and Conversing

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twelve of "Hopeful Hearts." I'm glad it took just three days to get out. This one has a bit of Tommy/Kim and Rocky/Aisha. Ranger action will be returning within the next few chapters. Stay tuned for chapter thirteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 12: The Lake/Cookout/Conversing

Kim stood on the lake's sandy shore around late afternoon. Two robins flew around as if they were chasing each other. Kim slipped her hands inside her pockets and started walking. She stopped next to a trashcan to watch a mother duck and her ducklings wade across the water. A gull landed on a boulder, squawking softly.

"It's peaceful out here, isn't it?" a male voice asked.

Kim turned around to see Tommy, who stood next to a picnic table. She waved to him, getting one from him in return. Tommy made his way toward her, stopping beside her.

"Tommy, I didn't expect to find you out here. Your mom told me you were taking a nap when I called to check up on you," Kim said.

"I was, but I woke up a little over an hour ago. I felt refreshed and wanted to go outside. It was such a beautiful afternoon that I couldn't resist," Tommy explained.

"It _is_ a beautiful afternoon. By the way, we run into each other so much that we might as well tie ourselves together," Kim joked.

"Good idea. I'll tie our shoelaces together," Tommy said and acted as if he were about to mess with Kim's shoelaces.

"You touch my shoelaces, and you lose fingers!" Kim threatened playfully and waved her finger at her boyfriend.

"Try me!" Tommy taunted.

Kim punched Tommy lightly in the shoulder, giggling to herself. She looked toward the lake, as did he.

"The lake is beautiful at sunset, isn't it?" Tommy wondered.

"Mm-mm. I really love how the setting sun shines on the water and makes it look like it's sparkling. An oceanic sunset is incredible. The sun looks like a giant orange mass as it sinks toward the horizon," Kim said, slipping a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I saw an oceanic sunset myself three weeks ago. I caught sight of some dolphins playing in the surf. They kept jumping and flipping. It was so cool!" Tommy exclaimed.

"That's the best part about the ocean," Kim said with a big smile. "The dolphins are eager to play, no matter what time of day it is."

"I'm glad I moved here. I get to see dolphins whenever I want," Tommy said proudly. "Before then, I could only see them on TV or in marine park shows when I went on vacation with my family."

"It's great to see wild dolphins up close, but we do have to be careful. They have been known to turn aggressive without warning," Kim pointed out.

"At least we can interact with dolphins safely behind glass at the aquarium. We don't have to worry about them hurting us," Tommy commented.

"Oh, yes," Kim agreed.

Tommy and Kim started walking along the shore. They occasionally shot glances toward the lake.

"Have you talked to your mother about adopting Jumper yet?" Kim wondered.

"I talked to her this morning. She seemed a little concerned about bringing a boxer into the house. I guess it's because she's never owned a big dog before," Tommy said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You should take her to see him. I'm sure she'll change her mind once she sees how gentle she is," Kim suggested.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'll consider it. Thanks," Tommy said.

"I'm more than happy to help," Kim commented.

Tommy put his arm around his girlfriend and planted a kiss to her temple. Kim placed her hand over his, stroking it lightly.

"Any news on Pearl?" Tommy asked.

"I called Dr. Lee after getting back to Aisha's house. She told me Pearl is doing very well. Pearl continues to eat and responds to being petted. She's also displaying a playful side," Kim said happily.

"That's great. I think Pearl will make a fine candidate for adoption if her real owner doesn't come forward. It's unfortunate cats and dogs are abandoned on the streets to fend for themselves," Tommy said, his voice quieting to a whisper on the last few words.

"My mom told me pets were a big responsibility when she got me a blue-and-yellow macaw named Jessa for my thirteenth birthday. If you aren't going to take care of them, you shouldn't have them. A person who abandons his pet is as guilty of animal cruelty as the one who allowed his to starve," Kim whispered, swallowing hard.

"At least Aisha and Dr. Lee are there to find unwanted pets loving homes," Tommy pointed out.

Kim nodded in agreement at Tommy's comment. She admired Aisha and Dr. Lee's willingness to help animals in need. She was often heartbroken whenever she heard about severely neglected or abandoned animals in which the owner denied any wrongdoing. She was grateful for officers who risked their lives to help them. She and Tommy stopped walking and looked at the lake.

"It's amazing we still have all of this beauty. Had it not been for the Power Rangers, we would've lost it long ago. It makes me wonder if the battle between good and evil will ever end," Kim said, worry lining her voice.

"It was bad enough fighting against Rita and Zedd, Kim. Then Master Vile arrived, and things took an ugly turn. It's been difficult over the last two months in dealing with him. Now that he's after you, it's going to be even tougher," Tommy muttered.

"Not once did I think he'd come after me, Tommy. He was so focused on getting rid of you and the others, but he kept failing like Rita and Zedd. Then he decides I'd be of great use to him. He was the ugliest creature I'd ever seen. I didn't even want to look at him, but he made me," Kim said, grimacing quite a bit.

"I won't let him get his hands on you. I promise you that," Tommy replied with much determination.

"Thanks, Tommy," Kim whispered lovingly.

Tommy cupped Kim's face in his hands, planting a kiss on her lips. He laid her head on his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Kim closed her eyes and sighed in content.

"I love you so much, Beautiful," Tommy said.

"I love you too, Handsome," Kim responded.

Tommy and Kim glanced toward the lake before resuming their stroll. A flock of ducks flew overhead while the wind picked up.

00000

Early evening arrived at the Campbell residence. Tommy, Kim, Rocky, and Aisha were seated on the living room floor. Eight wrapped presents lay on the couch, as did four bags of toys in the armchairs. The coffee table was pushed aside. Carl had invited the gang and their siblings over for a cookout. Billy, Kat, Adam, and Alyssa were unable to make it because they had other plans.

Kim pulled out a small strip of scotch tape and ripped it off its dispenser. She put it on a wrapped Barbie doll. She rubbed it over three times to make sure it was secure. She leaned back and felt something poke her. She reached behind her to find a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles action figure of Raphael. She looked toward Rocky.

"Rocky, how many Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles action figures did you get?" Kim asked.

"Only a few," Rocky answered. "Why?"

"Just asking. Keep better track of them. I don't want to find another one behind my back," Kim said.

Kim tossed the figure to Rocky, who barely caught it and set it next to him. Tommy leaned closer to Aisha.

"That was a nice _catch,_" Tommy whispered with a smirk.

"Tell me about it," Aisha snickered.

"I heard that!" Rocky blurted out in irritation.

Tommy and Aisha stuck their tongues out at Rocky, who made a face at them. Just then, Bernard and Angelina rushed past Aisha. Aisha whistled, stopping them in their tracks. Both children approached her.

"You two know the rules. No running in the house!" Aisha scolded.

"Sorry, Aisha. Angelina and I were playing tag. She was it," Bernard said, panting heavily.

"Inside isn't the place for playing tag. You can easily knock something over and break it. Go outside for it. There's plenty of room in the backyard," Rocky said seriously.

"Whatever, you party pooper," Angelina mumbled.

Rocky narrowed his eyes at his sister, which made her gulp. He watched her and Bernard head for the back door. He turned his attention to to a wrapped pack of UNO cards laying in front of him. He got some tape and put it on them before laying them on the couch. Tommy glanced toward the back door as Kim and Aisha finished wrapping two Barbie dolls.

"Angelina and Bernard remind me a lot of when I was a little kid," Tommy said, turning back to the others. "I ran around my house a lot. My mother would chase me everywhere until she cornered me in my room. She didn't ground me for it often, but she usually lectured me on the importance of following the rules."

"My idea of kiddy fun was swapping my mother's soup cans with fakes before dinner. She'd open them, and springy snakes or confetti would fly out. It was always funny to see the priceless look on her face," Aisha giggled.

"I did that a few times with my mother. Instead of being annoyed, she actually likes being pranked. She wants to see who can come up with best prank. Bernard, Angelina, and I are always trying to outwit each other," Rocky said, crossing his arms.

Kim chuckled and picked up a tea set. She rolled out a sheet of wrapping paper before laying it there. She cut it with scissors and searched for the tape. Rocky tossed it to her, and she began to wrap the tea set.

"It feels wonderful to wrap presents for hospital-ridden children, guys. My parents did a charity drive to collect toys for children living in homeless shelters in Stone Canyon four years ago. They've always cared about those who were less fortunate," Rocky said.

"I've been to one of the homeless shelters. It made me realize how lucky I am to have a loving family. Many children don't have any families at all. I feel bad for those who live in third-world countries and have no place to call home," Tommy whispered, sighing heavily.

Kim finished wrapping the tea set and laid it aside. Rocky stretched his arms above his head, exhaling sharply.

"Is anyone ready for a break?" Rocky asked.

"I am. My arm is hurting like crazy!" Kim exclaimed.

"Me too. I'm dying for a coke," Aisha added.

Tommy, Kim, Rocky, and Aisha stood up and headed toward the kitchen. Aisha opened the refrigerator, grabbing two cokes. She gave one to Kim while keeping the other. Tommy cleared his throat, and she gazed at him.

"Aisha, aren't you forgetting us?" Tommy asked, pointing his finger at himself and Rocky.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tommy. I'll get your cokes," Aisha said.

Aisha reached into the refrigerator, putting her hands on two cokes. Smiling mischievously, she shook them before giving them to the boys. Tommy and Rocky opened them, spewing coke all over themselves. Kim and Aisha laughed hysterically. Tommy and Rocky put the cokes on the counter and got rags, wiping themselves clean.

"Ha, ha, ha. Really funny, Aisha," Tommy said sarcastically.

"Let's see how you're laughing when we deal with you," Rocky growled.

Tommy and Rocky threw the rags in the sink and advanced on the girls menacingly. Kim and Aisha backed away, laughing nervously.

"Guys, come on. I was just playing around," Aisha said.

"Aisha, they won't listen to reason! Run for your life!" Kim shouted.

Kim and Aisha ran toward the backyard. They went in different directions with Tommy and Rocky on their tails respectively. Tommy caught up to Kim quickly. He brought his hands to her sides, tickling mercilessly. Kim shrieked with laughter and wiggled herself out of his grasp. She pulled him into a headlock, giving him a noogie. She let go of him and ruffled his hair, getting a pinch on the cheek from him.

Rocky chased Aisha to the end of the backyard and eventually lost her. He looked around for her. Without warning, Aisha jumped out from behind a bush and grabbed him in a headlock. She wrestled him to his knees. Rocky broke out of her grasp and pinched her cheek. Aisha punched him in the arm. Tommy and Kim joined her side as Carl walked up to them.

"You kids are so silly. I want to tell you the burgers and hotdogs are done," Carl said.

"Thanks, Daddy. I'll go get Mom," Aisha said, heading inside.

Rocky spotted Bernard and Angelina running around a tree. He whistled, making them stop. He motioned for them to come to a big table. Bernard and Angelina headed toward it. They sat beside him. Tommy and Kim seated themselves next to each other. Aisha arrived with Anne. Carl set a plate of hamburgers and hotdogs in the center. Everyone started fixing his or her food.

00000

Carl, Anne, Tommy, Kim, Rocky, and Aisha sat at the table nearly two hours after dinner. Bernard and Angelina threw around a light blue rubber ball, laughing in delight. Aisha wiped a tear from her eye as she tried to contain her laughter. Tommy had been telling about the time he placed a rubber spider on Zack's shoulder.

"Zack's reaction to the spider was priceless. He overcame his fear of it, but he freaked out with a fake!" Tommy said, clapping his hands.

"Believe me, Tommy. I would've freaked out too," Rocky chuckled.

"I'm not fond of spiders. They're too creepy-looking for my tastes," Anne commented.

"I don't like spiders either, but I do admit they are helpful in getting rid of flies," Aisha said.

Kim furrowed her brow. She gasped when she saw the ball falling toward the group. She and the others ducked as it bounced off the table and landed in the grass. They looked at Bernard and Angelina.

"Angelina, you and Bernard need to be more careful! That ball could've hit someone in the head!" Rocky shouted in annoyance.

"Sorry, bro!" Angelina replied guiltily.

"Go to the other side of the backyard. There's plenty of space to kick it around," Aisha said.

"All right," Bernard said.

Bernard ran to the ball and picked it up. He and Angelina raced for the other side of the backyard. Rocky rubbed his neck as he turned to Carl and Anne.

"Sorry about that. Angelina usually doesn't kick a ball when she is too close to people," Rocky apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Rocky. I did that a couple of times when I was a kid. In my day, I was the champion of kickball!" Carl laughed.

"The champion of kickball, Carl? You wouldn't even kick the ball unless it was rolled directly at the base. When you did, it was usually caught, or you were tagged!" Anne said, rolling her eyes.

"All right, I admit it. I wasn't the best kickball player. At least I tried my best," Carl muttered.

"Sure, you did," Anne said in a sarcastic tone.

"Are you being smart with me, Anne?" Carl asked in mock anger.

"What if I am?" Anne responded, smiling sweetly.

"Then I will have to punish you with this!" Carl yelled and gave his wife a noogie.

Anne swatted her husband's hand away from her head. She shook her fists at him, and he mimicked her. They pretended to punch each other in their jaws, alternating between them. They pinched the other's nose before sharing a laugh.

"Maybe I should throw some pies in your faces!" Aisha squealed with delight.

"Go ahead, Aisha," Carl threatened in a playful tone.

"We dare you," Anne added.

"Nah. I like you two just the way you are," Aisha said, shaking her head.

Carl and Anne waved Aisha off while looking away. They, Tommy, Kim, and Aisha glanced up at the stars that seemed to sparkle one at a time.

"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" Tommy wondered.

"They sure are. I used to always try to count them, but I always lost my place," Anne answered as she and the others turned their eyes back down.

"Everyone knows you can't count stars. There are too many of them," Rocky said, taking a long sip of tea.

"That didn't stop me from trying. It was fun," Anne smiled.

"I wonder who came up with the idea that the moon was made of cheese," Kim commented, cupping her chin.

"I don't know, but I can see why they said that. The moon is full of craters that look like the holes you find in Swiss cheese," Carl said.

"Why don't we send Rocky to the moon in a rocket and see if he can find milk on it? He's always talking about being an astronaut!" Tommy snickered.

"I've got a better idea, Tommy. Why don't we send _you_ there?" Rocky smirked.

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid I'm glued to my seat," Tommy said, gripping the bench with both hands.

"Then I will go over and pull you off!" Rocky said, getting up.

Rocky went over to Tommy and pretended to try to pull him off the bench. Tommy acted as if he were yawning in boredom. He felt his friend let go of him and gave him a gentle punch to the jaw. Rocky retaliated by smacking him in the back of his head.

"You two are such goofballs," Kim and Aisha said with shakes of their heads.

"And proud of it!" Tommy and Rocky replied with pride.

Rocky returned to his seat, tapping his fingers on the table. Anne propped her head up with her elbow.

"It's great the Power Rangers were able to stop another one of Master Vile's attacks. They work so hard to protect the Earth from his evil," Anne said.

"Wal-Mart was such an unusual place for him to attack. I wonder why he did that," Carl said, scratching his head.

"It's likely he thought it'd be the perfect place to terrorize civilians since many were Christmas shopping," Tommy said.

"He gets a thrill out of it, no matter where he attacks," Kim whispered, trembling somewhat.

"I have no doubt Wal-Mart was a mess after it happened," Anne commented and licked her lips.

"It was, Mom," Aisha said honestly. "Items were all over the floor. Shelves were out of place. Racks and carts were knocked over."

"At least you and your friends weren't hurt, Aisha. Those monsters are very dangerous. You need to be really careful around them," Carl warned.

"I know, Dad. I can take care of myself," Aisha assured.

"I understand, honey, but your mom and I are just concerned about your safety. You never know when a monster attack will happen," Carl said, his voice low and serious.

"Thanks. I appreciate that. If I do get in trouble, I do have my friends to help me," Aisha answered, glancing at Tommy, Kim, and Rocky.

"We'd never let anything bad happen to Aisha or anyone else," Rocky said.

"Rocky's right. We'll look out for her like she does with us," Kim said.

"Yeah," Tommy added.

"My daughter is lucky to have friends like you," Anne said, warmth echoing from her voice. "You three care about others more than you do yourselves. So do the Power Rangers. I wish more people were like you."

"It's unfortunate the world sees you as worthy only if you're wealthy. It doesn't seem fair," Carl muttered sadly.

"It isn't, but we have to make the best of it," Kim said.

"Life is all about how many times you're knocked down and keep forward. It is also about taking risks," Tommy commented.

"Blaming others for your shortfalls won't help. The only one holding you back is yourself," Rocky said, drinking the rest of his tea.

"That's right," Aisha agreed.

"You kids are wise beyond your years. I admire you for that," Carl said.

"Thanks," Tommy replied, smiling lightly.

Carl and Anne winked at their daughter and her friends. Rocky looked at his watch, letting out a long whistle.

"I better get Bernard and Angelina home. It'll be bedtime before we know it. Plus, I'm going to K-Mart with Adam to finish shopping for the hospital's children tomorrow morning," Rocky announced.

"I have to get home too. Thanks for a wonderful dinner," Tommy said and stood up, as did Kim, Rocky, and Aisha.

"You're welcome. It was our pleasure," Carl replied.

Rocky looked toward Bernard and Angelina, whistling at them. His siblings ran to him when he waved his hand toward himself.

"Come on, guys. We've got to get home," Rocky said.

"Aw, Rocky!" Bernard whined.

"Do we have to?" Angelina mumbled and pouted.

"Yes, we do. You know Mom and Dad don't like you staying up very late. Christmas Break isn't a free pass," Rocky explained.

"I wish we were older! Then we could stay up as late as we wanted!" Bernard yelled irritatingly.

"It stinks we have to be younger than you are!" Angelina said and huffed.

"I'm sorry, but that's life. Come on," Rocky said.

Rocky led Bernard and Angelina inside. Carl, Anne, Tommy, Kim, and Aisha followed him close behind.


	13. Quietness, Playtime, and Time to Act

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter thirteen of "Hopeful Hearts." I'm happy it took just three days to get out. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim and Billy/Kat. Ranger action will be in the next one. Stay tuned for chapter fourteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 13: Quietness/Playtime/Time to Act

The Youth Center was somewhat quiet the next morning. Tommy sparred with Adam on the mats. Rocky read a newspaper at the gang's usual table. Billy played a game of arcade basketball with Kat with her in the lead by a point. Rocky and Adam had already gone to K-Mart and gotten the last few toys for the hospital-ridden children.

"You're going down, Billy!" Kat shouted and took a deep breath.

"Eat my dust, Kat!" Billy responded with a look of determination.

Billy made a shot at half-court with four seconds left. Kat jumped to block it, only to miss it. The basketball went through the hoop as the buzzer rang out. Billy clapped and laughed victoriously. Kat gave him a high-five.

"You played a great game," Kat said.

"You did too," Billy replied. "Next time, we'll do _Sonic the Hedgehog 2_ at your house."

"You're on. You better watch out because I'm an expert at that game," Kat said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"That doesn't scare me!" Billy said confidently.

Kat punched Billy in the shoulder lightly. Billy took her ponytail and smacked her in the cheek with it. He felt her swat his hand away and got his nose tweaked by her. He flicked her chin, and she smiled at him.

"You look really cute when you smile," Billy said.

"You really think so?" Kat wondered.

"Yeah. In fact, I think you have the most beautiful smile of any girl I've ever met," Billy answered, warmth coming from his voice.

"Thanks," Kat whispered, feeling tingly inside.

Billy kissed Kat's forehead before tapping her nose. Kat touched his shoulder, feeling him slide his hand over hers and squeeze it gently. They decided to head over to the table. They sat down as Rocky looked up.

"Any exciting news, Rocky?" Billy wondered.

"Not unless you count the news of Master Vile's most recent attack as exciting," Rocky muttered, folding his newspaper.

"Like _that_ wouldn't be. I wish we could predict his next move against Kim," Kat whispered worryingly.

"We have to be patient. He won't pop up just like that," Billy said comfortingly.

"I know, but I don't want him to get his hands on her," Kat replied with a heavy sigh. "It'll be torture for Tommy if he turns her evil. She'll do terrible things like I did when I was under Rita's spell. The difference is Master Vile's magic is much more powerful."

"That's true. We've seen the evidence in the aggression level of his monsters," Rocky said, gulping quietly.

"Still, we can't worry ourselves to death about his next move, Kat. It won't do us any good," Billy said with much seriousness.

"I'll try to be patient and not worry, Billy, but I can't help myself at times like this," Kat murmured, swallowing hard.

"I know how you feel. I get impatient and worry too," Billy commented honestly and laid a hand on Kat's shoulder.

Kat slid her hand over Billy's, giving it a gentle pat. She watched him wink at her and give her a small smile. Tommy and Adam approached the table. They picked up their towels to wipe sweat off their foreheads.

"It looks like you two got a good workout from your sparring," Rocky said.

"You're telling me. Tommy was beating me half the time," Adam laughed.

"Hey, you were letting me win!" Tommy blurted out.

"I was not!" Adam replied, shaking his head rapidly.

"You were so!" Tommy said with a nod.

Adam stuck out his tongue and made silly faces at Tommy. He got a smack to the back of his head. He recovered just in time to see his friend rush two fingers forward. He placed his hand between his eyes, blocking him. He pushed his arm down. Rocky, Billy, and Kat broke into a fit of laughter.

"You two are so funny!" Kat squealed in delight.

"You should start a comedy act," Rocky suggested.

"Better yet, why don't you join us, Rocky?" Adam asked.

"Great idea, Adam. You, Rocky, and Tommy can become the next Three Stooges," Billy joked.

"I think you'd make a great Stooge, Billy," Rocky said and crossed his arms. "You're just as capable of being funny as anyone else."

"No, thanks. I'd rather analyze stuff than participate in a comedy act," Billy commented, holding up his hand.

"Or playing video games," Kat giggled.

Billy pinched Kat's cheek, making her giggle a little louder. Tommy and Adam turned chairs around and seated themselves. They began another conversation with their friends.

00000

The Youth Center was a little more crowded around midmorning. Three teens entered while two others left. Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Billy, and Kat still sat at their table. Kat tried to contain her laughter while wiping a tear from her eye. Rocky had been telling her about the time he and Adam put rubber snakes in Alyssa's bed.

"Alyssa's expression was priceless when she saw the snakes in her bed. She thought they were real!" Rocky laughed.

"I would've been the same way if that had happened to me. Some rubber snakes look so real that you can't tell if they look fake or not. I'm not fond of them, but I admit they're helpful in keeping mice out of gardens," Kat said.

"Snakes don't scare me. In fact, I think they're beautiful in their own way," Billy said, crossing his arms.

"The good thing is Alyssa didn't get mad at us. She actually thought it was funny," Adam commented.

"I've got an idea, Adam," Tommy whispered, leaning close to his friend. "Let's put rubber spiders in Kat's bed and see how she reacts to them."

"Yeah!" Adam said with a snicker.

"I heard that!" Kat announced.

"He pulled me into it!" Adam said as he moved away from Tommy and pointed his finger at him.

"Hey, you were eager about the idea!" Tommy retorted and moved his eyebrows up and down.

Kat shook her head in disbelief and looked toward the counter. Tommy stood up to stretch his arms above his head. He felt two hands cover his eyes. He pulled them off and turned around to see Kim.

"Hey there, Handsome," Kim greeted.

"Hey yourself, Beautiful," Tommy replied. "Were you trying to get back at me for sneaking up behind you yesterday?"

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. What do you think?" Kim asked slyly.

"I say you were," Tommy smiled.

Tommy kissed Kim on the cheek. Rocky made gagging noises while pointing his finger down his throat. He stopped when Adam elbowed him in the side. Just then, Aisha walked in and approached everyone.

"Hey, Aisha," Billy, Kat, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam greeted.

"Hey, guys," Aisha answered.

"You fashionably late again?" Rocky joked.

"I just had to use the bathroom real quick. I told Kim to go on ahead," Aisha pointed out.

"Sure, you did. I bet you were putting on some makeup in there," Rocky said with a chuckle.

Aisha blew a raspberry at Rocky, who did one in retaliation. Kat leaned forward, placing her hands on the table.

"So, what brings you two to the Youth Center so late in the morning?" Kat wondered.

"We decided to sleep in for a little bit. We were both quite tried from yesterday," Kim said.

"Kim talked me into playing a prank on my dad before breakfast," Aisha added.

"Really? Do tell," Kat said.

"It goes like this. Kim and I went into the living room and replaced his _To Kill a Mockingbird_ book with one containing the cover and a hidden surprise. We hid behind the couch. Dad sat down and picked up the book. He opened it, and a bunch of confetti popped out of it. He was freaked out. We started laughing, but we got a little too loud. He heard us and found us behind the couch. He shook his head, but he started to chuckle because he realized we were playing around," Kim explained and laughed.

Aisha joined in on the laughter, as did the others. They got a little too loud, which caused people to look at them. They quieted down very quickly.

"I have to say that was a great prank you and Kim played on your dad, Aisha," Rocky commented.

"Thank you," Aisha replied.

"I tried something like you two did once. I came really close to switching my mom's soup can with a fake. Unfortunately, she caught me and made me open it. A bunch of springy snakes flew out all over me. She was just too quick for me," Tommy said.

"You should try pulling a prank on my dad, Tommy. He always knows when someone has switched his cups or books with fakes," Billy said and exhaled slowly.

"So does my dad. He's also quick to catch people who are planning to prank him," Kat added.

"One thing is clear," Rocky said and licked his lips. "Pranks can be fun, but you have to be careful who you go after."

The others echoed their agreement with Rocky's comments. Two teens passed behind them and headed for the fitness area.

"So, who wants to head to the park for a while?" Adam wondered.

"I do. I'm getting a little bored sitting here," Kat said, raising her hand.

"Me too. I'm aching to play some Frisbee," Billy added.

"I think it's a great idea. Do you, Aisha?" Kim asked while looking at her best friend.

"Oh, yeah!" Aisha said, giving a thumbs-up.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get out of here!" Adam shouted in excitement.

Billy, Kat, and Adam stood up with loud grunts. They, Kim, and Aisha headed toward the exit. Tommy was about to follow when Rocky cleared his throat and waved his hand toward himself. He went to him, and his friend started whispering in his ear. Kim stopped in her tracks and peered over her shoulder at them.

"Hey, aren't you two coming?" Kim wondered and furrowed her brow.

"Go ahead, Kim. We'll catch up," Rocky answered.

Kim shrugged her shoulders and walked off. Rocky resumed whispering to Tommy, who smiled at his words.

00000

The sun's rays beamed down on Angel Grove Park sometime later. A robin ran across the grass, stopping near a bush. It poked its beak into the ground to pull out a worm. It gobbled its meal down quickly. A dark red Frisbee landed next to it, scaring it off. Kat approached the Frisbee to pick it up. She turned around, waving at Billy and Adam.

"Go long, Adam!" Kat shouted.

Adam gave a thumbs-up and started running. Kat threw the Frisbee as hard as she could. She watched it fly a long distance. Adam picked up his pace as it headed toward the ground. He leapt and caught it, landing on his stomach. He stood up to wave it in the air.

"Good catch, Adam!" Billy called.

"Thanks, Billy. Get running. I'm throwing it really long!" Adam blurted out.

Adam threw the Frisbee, seeing it fly high. Billy broke into a full-blown charge. He watched the Frisbee carefully. He jumped into the air, catching it. He landed gracefully and laughed in victory. Adam and Kat ran up to him.

"I swear, you're getting better at catching a Frisbee every time we play," Adam said, raising an eyebrow.

"Who cares if I am? Let's just play," Billy said.

Adam and Kat stepped backward ten paces. They watched Billy toss the Frisbee toward them. They went into a run as it sailed over their heads. Kat increased her stride, holding up her hand. She caught the Frisbee before skidding to a halt. She tossed it back to Billy. Kim and Aisha sat at a picnic table, chatting away.

"The guy said, 'Hey, that's no kindergartner. That's my wife!'" Aisha said, letting out a hearty laugh along with her best friend.

"That joke gets funnier every time I hear it," Kim squealed delightfully.

"My dad used to tell me that all the time. He got a kick out of making me laugh," Aisha said.

"I'm glad it doesn't come from joke books. Those are the lamest things ever," Kim grumbled in much annoyance.

"You said it. They're full of the same stuff. Some people actually use them to tell their own versions of tired jokes," Aisha muttered, rolling her eyes.

"They won't win comedian of the year. That's for sure," Kim whispered.

Rustling startled the girls out of their wits. Kim and Aisha glanced over their shoulders, but they didn't see anything. They turned to each other, furrowing their brows.

"Do you think we're being watched?" Aisha wondered.

"I don't know. Do you?" Kim asked.

Aisha gave a shrug of her shoulders. She and Kim decided to resume their conversation. Tommy and Rocky came out from behind a tree, holding water balloons.

"Ready for a little revenge, Tommy?" Rocky asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Rocko," Tommy responded in eagerness.

Tommy and Kim crept up behind the girls slowly. They stopped within six feet of them. They moved their arms back, aiming to throw. Kim and Aisha reached underneath the table. They turned around, throwing balloons at the boys and nailing them in their chests. Tommy and Rocky lowered their arms, looking annoyed as the girls laughed.

"Oh, man! I can't believe you got us!" Rocky blurted out.

"You know what they say, 'Always be prepared!'" Kim squeaked as she and Aisha pulled a balloon-filled bucket from underneath the table.

"Then prepare for this!" Tommy yelled.

Tommy and Rocky tossed their balloons, hitting the girls in their stomachs. They laughed while pointing their fingers at them. Kim and Aisha growled in a playful manner and got two balloons each. They heaved them at the boys, missing them when they ducked. All four of them grabbed several balloons and backed off.

Kim tossed her balloons toward her boyfriend very hard. Tommy dove for the ground and stood up just as quickly. He threw his balloons at Kim, scoring hits in her chest and stomach. Kim raced to the bucket to get a balloon. She aimed at Tommy, who jumped out of the way. She saw him stand up and rushed at him. Tommy ran for his life.

Rocky swallowed hard as Aisha stared him down. He gripped his balloons tightly, taking deep breaths. Aisha heaved hers his way. Rocky rolled off to the right. He got to his feet and made a throw with his balloons. Aisha dove for the ground, and they hit Adam. Dripping wet, Adam looked toward Rocky with a menacing expression on his face.

"You're going to get it, Rocky!" Adam growled.

Adam headed for the bucket and grabbed two balloons. He threw them toward Rocky, striking him in the chest with both. Rocky ran for the bucket, getting a balloon. He heaved it for Adam, who jumped off to the left. The balloon ended up hitting Aisha in the stomach. Aisha hissed and decided to rush at Rocky, who made a run for it. Adam looked at Kat, smiling mischievously. He picked up a balloon, throwing it at her. Kat was struck in the side. She turned toward Adam, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You'll pay dearly for that, Adam!" Kat screeched.

Kat rushed for the bucket to grab a balloon. She made a hard throw toward Adam. Adam attempted to dive for the ground, only to be nailed in the side. He crashed into the ground. He jumped up to get to the bucket for a balloon. He heaved it at Kat, who moved aside. The balloon struck Billy in the chest. Billy narrowed his eyes at Adam and Kat.

Adam and Kat gulped fearfully and ran off. Billy raced for the bucket, getting two balloons. He threw them at his friends, hitting them in their backs. Billy got another balloon and spotted Tommy chasing Kim on his left. He tossed it at him. Tommy looked up just in time to dive for the ground. He turned to Billy, growling at him.

"All right, you asked for it, Billy!" Tommy yelled.

Billy picked up two balloons before running away. Tommy got to the bucket and grabbing a balloon, throwing it at him. Billy ducked and turned around. He threw his balloons at Tommy very hard. Tommy dove for the ground. He rose to his feet as Kim joined his side. He gave her a balloon while getting one himself. They rushed at Billy, who broke into a run. They threw their balloons, getting hits in his back.

00000

Rita peered through the Repulsascope at the Lunar Palace. She watched Tommy and Kim chase Billy everywhere. She saw Adam and Kat mimicking their actions with Rocky and Aisha. She cackled evilly and faced Zedd, Goldar, Rito, Scorpina, Squatt, and Baboo. Squatt and Baboo gibbered and shook slightly while waving their hands about.

"This is great! Those Power Geeks and Kimberly are in the perfect position for us to strike!" Rita shrieked.

"Finally!" Zedd shouted in much relief. "I was beginning to grow roots from waiting!"

"I am very eager to deal with the Rangers and get Kimberly! I say we strike them now!" Scorpina hissed, curling her hand into a fist.

Just then, Vile appeared with his wand raised high. Squatt and Baboo were startled badly. They covered their faces with their hands, still gibbering.

"Patience, Scorpina. You will get your chance to fight. As Lord Zedd mentioned yesterday, we can't just rush in and attack. We'll have little chance of succeeding if we do," Vile said.

"Of course, Master Vile. I'm sorry for being impatient," Scorpina said, bowing to the evil patriarch respectively.

Vile nodded at the scorpion-woman and tightened his grip on his wand. He motioned for her, Goldar, Rito and the Tengas to come to his side. The entire group complied with him.

"I can't wait to take on those runty Rangers and bring Kimberly here!" Goldar snarled eagerly.

"Me neither, Goldar! This is going to be so much fun!" Rito babbled.

"Yes, it will be fun. Come, everyone. It's time to bring the guest of honor to the moon!" Vile announced.

Vile, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito, and the Tengas teleported to Earth. Zedd growled irritatingly and got his staff. He went to the balcony to grip the railing. Rita joined his side, eyeing him closer.

"I hope the old coot succeeds this time. I want to see Tommy fall so badly! He needs to pay for all the times he humiliated me!" Zedd shouted angrily and growled to himself.

"Of course, he will! Scorpina has always been a master of disguise! Evil appearing in the form of good has its advantages!" Rita laughed.

"Yes, that's true. Her Sabrina disguise fooled Adam and Aisha quite well when she used it. Of course, it's unlikely they'd fall for it again," Zedd muttered in disappointment.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Scorpina will come up with a disguise to fool our enemies. They have never failed before!" Rita said.

"No, they haven't. The Rangers will become so busy that they won't be able to see Kimberly being taken," Zedd responded.

"That's right! It'll be difficult for the Rangers to break my father's hold on her because his magic is so powerful! She will serve us well!" Rita yelled excitedly.

"I can't wait for their downfall!" Zedd said in joy.

Zedd and Rita shared an evil laugh and decided to perform a conga dance in a line. Squatt and Baboo looked at each other and with a shrug of their shoulders. They joined their masters.


	14. Battle in the Park

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fourteen of "Hopeful Hearts." I'm glad it took just four days to get out. This chapter has Ranger action. On top of that, I got an anonymous review from a reader who keeps asking why I am not working on "Beneath the Waves." I deleted that review. I will make this very clear. I don't want any more requests to work on one of my fics. I will write a chapter when I get ideas for it. I can't help it if I get writer's block sometimes. I refuse to be pressured into doing work on any particular fic. No one has the right to put pressure on anyone for any reason. Stay tuned for chapter fifteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 14: Battle in the Park

Noon made its presence known in Angel Grove Park. Tommy, Kim, Billy, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha sat at the picnic table, chatting away. They were still a little soaked from from the water balloon fight. The bucket was underneath the table. Kat ran her hands through her hair. She shook her head rapidly before letting out a loud exhale.

"That was the best water balloon fight I've ever had in my life. It took my mind off worrying about Master Vile's next move," Kat said with pride.

"Aisha looked quite funny running all over the place with Rocky right on her tail," Kim snickered.

"So did you with Tommy going after you!" Aisha shouted.

"Oh, you want a knuckle sandwich?" Kim growled and held up her fist.

"Give it to me. I dare you," Aisha threatened playfully.

Kim reached over and pretended to punch Aisha in the chin. Aisha grabbed her arm and tickled her elbow. Kim shrieked in much laughter and pulled it out of her grasp. She smacked her upside the head lightly, getting one to hers in retaliation. The others laughed at their antics. They stopped after a minute and cleared their throats.

"If there's one thing I can say about that water balloon fight, it's that it was pretty wild," Adam said.

"No doubt about it. Come to think of it. You got hit pretty good with a few balloons, Adam," Billy said.

"That's true, but the honor of being hit the most goes to Rocky," Adam commented and looked toward Rocky.

"Hey!" Rocky yelled in irritation.

Tommy, Kim, Billy, Kat, and Aisha snickered under their breaths. Cawing and screaming cut them off. The entire group spotted a tall Caucasian woman fleeing from nine Tengas. The woman looked to be around thirty-five years old. She had short light brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was dressed in all blue.

"Oh, great! This day just had to be ruined!" Adam muttered and slapped his hand over his face.

"Are we clear, Kim?" Tommy wondered.

"Yes, you are!" Kim responded, looking both ways.

"Good. It's Morphin Time! White Ranger Power!" Tommy shouted.

"Black Ranger Power!" Adam called.

"Pink Ranger Power!" Kat summoned.

"Blue Ranger Power!" Billy yelled.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" Aisha cried.

"Red Ranger Power!" Rocky shouted.

Tommy, Kim, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha raced toward the Tengas. Tommy and Rocky jumped through the air. They kicked the first and second Tengas off their feet. The Tengas recovered quickly and curled their hands into fists. They rushed them forward, only for the White and Red Rangers to block them with their arms. Tommy and Rocky gave them punches to their beaks and flipped them over on their backs.

Billy and Adam came face to face with the third and fourth Tengas. The Tengas broke into a charge. Billy and Adam leapt upward and landed behind them. The Tengas skidded to a halt and turned around. Cawing angrily, they resumed their rush for their quarry. Billy and Adam kicked them, sending them flying backward. The Tengas collided with the ground. They grabbed their heads while groaning loudly. Billy high-fived Adam, receiving a nod from him.

Kat elbowed the fifth Tenga in its beak and punched it in the chest. The Tenga attempted to punch her, but she caught its fist in her hand. The Pink Ranger did an uppercut to its chin. She swung her arm at its feet, sweeping them out from underneath it. She saw the sixth Tenga flying toward her at full speed. She jumped upward, kicking it out of midair. She landed gracefully as it hit the ground face first. She turned around, nodding in satisfaction.

Without warning, the seventh Tenga pounced on Kat from behind. It poked her with its beak countless times. Aisha flipped through the air and kicked it away from her. She landed in front of her and helped her up. The Tenga let out an angry squawk and charged toward them. Kat and Aisha jammed their elbows into its beak, stopping it in its tracks. They kicked its feet out from underneath it, knocking it on its back.

Kim backflipped out of the way as the eighth Tenga attempted to grab her. She performed a spinning heel kick, causing it to twirl around twice. She chopped it in the neck and clasped her fists together. She swung them upward, nailing it in the chin. The Tenga stumbled backward, but it regained its footing. It tried to jam its beak into Kim's head, but she greeted it with a fist to the area between the eyes.

The ninth Tenga ambushed Kim from behind, wrapping its arms around her body. Kim swung her leg upward, hitting it in the groin to make it let go. She grabbed its arms and jumped backward over its head. She threw it into the air after landing behind it. The Tenga flew upward and smashed its head on a tree branch. It fell on its back, slipping into unconsciousness. Its companions groaned painfully as they rolled around. The Power Rangers and Kim approached the woman.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Aisha asked.

"Yes, I am, Rangers. Thanks to you and—" the woman started, looking at Kim.

"I'm Kimberly Hart. I saw the fight unfolding and went to see if the Rangers needed help," Kim said.

"My name is Sarah Runnels. I was separated from my tour group while going through the park. I was attacked by those giant birds during my search for it," the woman whispered, licking her lips.

"We'll help you find your tour group, Sarah," Adam said.

"Do you remember which way it went?" Tommy asked.

Sarah took a deep breath and pointed her finger to her left. The Rangers looked into that direction and nodded at her.

"All right. We'll take you there, Sarah. Stay close to us, and don't wander off. Is that understood?" Tommy asked seriously.

"Understood," Sarah answered.

"Come on," Tommy said while waving his arm.

The Rangers and Kim started walking. Sarah swallowed hard and followed them close behind. Unbeknownst to them, an evil smile formed on her face.

00000

The Rangers, Sarah, and Kim reached the playground located near the edge of the park ten minutes later. Sarah exhaled slowly, rubbing her hands together. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy looked around, but they didn't see or hear anyone. They scratched their heads and glanced at Sarah. Dozens of doves and sparrows flew overhead.

"This is really weird, Sarah. There is no sign of anyone. Nor do we hear any voices. Are you sure your tour group is this way?" Billy wondered.

"I'm sure. They were here when I got separated from it," Sarah replied.

"We'll keep looking and listening for it," Adam said.

Sarah nodded and looked away. Aisha started to feel uneasy and tapped Rocky on the shoulder. Rocky turned his head to look at her.

"Rocky, something isn't right. Sarah doesn't seem concerned at all about her tour group not noticing she's missing," Aisha whispered.

"I have to agree with you. She's probably hiding something," Rocky answered.

"And what might that be, Red Ranger?" a male voice growled.

All of a sudden, Rito jumped out from behind the slide. Goldar, Vile, and seventeen Tengas gathered around him. Tommy, Kim, Billy, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha went into fighting stances.

"Sarah, take cover!" Tommy commanded.

"I don't think that will be necessary, White Ranger!" Sarah hissed.

Just then, Sarah transformed into Scorpina. The Rangers and Kim gasped in shock as the scorpion-woman cackled evilly and raised her boomerang.

"Surprise, Rangers!" Scorpina hissed.

"Scorpina!" Aisha shouted, holding up a fist. "I knew something wasn't right!"

"Do tell. You and Kimberly fell for her little disguise perfectly, Power Brats. Not as bright as you thought you were, did you?" Vile sneered and chuckled quietly.

"Now, it's time for us to get what we came for!" Goldar roared.

Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito charged their weapons full of energy and sent it toward their enemies. The Rangers and Kim scattered in different directions. They jumped to their feet.

"You missed us, you eggheads!" Rocky blurted out.

"You seven are quick, but it won't be enough to help you. Tengas, get them! Bring me Kimberly!" Vile ordered.

The Tengas cawed and flapped their arms, breaking into a charge. The Rangers and Kim rushed toward them. Tommy punched a Tenga in the stomach and kicked it upside the head. The Tenga squawked angrily and backhanded him, watching him stumble off to the left. It aimed its fist for his head, only for him to catch it in his hand. Tommy rolled over its back and swept it off its feet with a swing of his arm.

Two Tengas tackled the White Ranger, taking turns kicking and punching him. Tommy broke free of their grasp to elbow one Tenga in the beak. He tossed it into the slide. The Tenga slid up it, banging its head on the wooden posts at the top. Tommy kicked its companion into the swings. He ducked when fire flew his way. He looked up to see Goldar.

"A little hot today, isn't it, White Ranger?" Goldar leered.

"Cut the wisecracks, Goldilocks! I'm not in the mood for them!" Tommy said, balling his hands into fists.

"Good! Let's see you fight a real warrior!" Goldar said, pointing his sword at his enemy.

"Fine by me!" Tommy declared.

Tommy drew Saba from his holster, raising him high. Goldar curled his lips into a snarl and encircled him. They charged toward each other. Goldar swung his sword at Tommy, who blocked it by holding Saba up. He grunted when his opponent gave him a kick to the stomach. Tommy clanged Saba against his sword. Goldar grabbed his throat and choked him. Tommy stomped on his foot, breaking free of his grasp. He hit him in the chest with a punch and performed an uppercut to the chin. Goldar stumbled backward, yet he maintained his balance.

"You'll pay for that, wretched Ranger!" Goldar shouted with much ferocity.

"I'd love to see you try!" Tommy yelled in determination.

Goldar rushed toward Tommy. Tommy jumped over him, landing behind him. Goldar came to a halt and spun around. He emitted an angry growl and charged. Tommy performed a roundhouse kick, which threw him into a tree. Goldar sank to the ground and grabbed his head, groaning loudly. Tommy chuckled, crossing his arms.

"I forgot to tell you, Goldar. Playing with flying monkeys is my favorite thing to do," Tommy said.

Tommy ran to deal with three charging Tengas. Kim shoved a Tenga into a bush and did a front flip to get away from another that lunged at her. Two Tengas got a hold of her while a third gave her multiple punches to her stomach. Kim used her foot to shove it away. She pulled herself out of its companions' grasp and took their arms to smack them together. She heaved them into the air after jumping over them. The Tengas slammed their heads on a lamppost, falling flat on their backs. Kim smiled in victory, only to be ambushed by Scorpina.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to keep your eyes on your surroundings at all times?" Scorpina asked sinisterly while wrapping her arm around Kim.

"Didn't you ever learn not to expect this?" Kim said and moved her leg upward, hitting Scorpina in the groin to free herself.

Kim faced Scorpina and performed a palm strike to the chin. She did a hard backhand to the cheek, sending her stumbling off to the right. Scorpina regained her balance and aimed a swing for her enemy's head with her boomerang. Kim dove for the ground and spotted a broken broomstick lying next to the trashcan. She raced toward it, picking it up.

Kim looked up to see Scorpina swinging her boomerang at her. She stopped her in her tracks by jamming the broomstick into her stomach. She attempted a swing, but she was blocked by the boomerang. Scorpina knocked the broomstick out of her hands before hitting her in the face with her fist. She grabbed her by the throat and threw her.

Kim flew through the air, landing on her side. She got up as Scorpina approached her. She aimed her fist for her head and was blocked by her opponent's arm. Scorpina headbutted her roughly and landed multiple punches on her face. She knocked her off her feet by swinging her boomerang at them. She took her arm, forcing her to stand.

"It's time for a one way trip to the moon!" Scorpina announced.

All of a sudden, an arrow hit the ground in front of Scorpina and exploded, which caused her to lose her grip on Kim. Scorpina spotted Kat, who held her Power Bow sideways.

"You're the only one who is going to the moon, Scorpina!" Kat yelled.

"Take this, Power Twerp!" Scorpina snarled.

Scorpina shot lightning from her fingertips. Kat jumped off to the right and fired another arrow, which was blocked by the boomerang. Scorpina charged at her, roaring loudly. She did a swing for Kat's head, missing when she cartwheeled. Kat jabbed the end of her Power Bow into her side, hearing her groan. She rammed her thumbs into her enemy's eyes. Scorpina cried out painfully, rubbing them frantically. Kat pulled her feet out from underneath her.

Scorpina rolled to the left when Kat tried to jam her elbow into her head. She got to her feet to give the Pink Ranger a hard kick to the stomach. She hit her in the back with her boomerang before using her foot to shove her. Kat found herself on her side. Scorpina took her Power Bow away from her, throwing it aside. She put her foot on her shoulder, pressing down on it. Kat yelled in pain, trying to push the weight off her.

Scorpina felt something hit her in the back of her head. She lost her grip on Kat and stumbled forward. Spinning around, she found Kim holding the broomstick. She attempted to punch her in the face. Kim swung the broomstick, nailing her in the cheek. She scored hits in the side and back before swinging it at her feet to knock her on her back. Kim ran to Kat's side and helped her up.

"You all right, Kat?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. Thanks," Kat answered.

Kim and Kat heard squawking and spotted a Tenga flying toward them. They looked at each other.

"What do you say we take care of that birdbrain?" Kat suggested.

"I say let's do it," Kim declared.

Kim stepped backward several paces. She breathed deeply and started running. Kat got on her knees, allowing her friend to jump off her back. Kim hit the Tenga in the beak with the broomstick. She landed in front of the trashcan while it crashed into the sidewalk. Kat came to her side, giving her a high-five.

"Great teamwork," Kat said gleefully.

"Morphinomical," Kim replied and winked at her friend.

The girls saw three Tengas heading their way and Scorpina getting up. Kim decided to head for the Tengas while Kat dealt with Scorpina. Aisha shoved a Tenga into a tree and backflipped twice as another leapt for her. She spun around, punching one in the beak as it came up behind her. She took hold of its arms, jumping over its head. She landed behind it, throwing it upward. The Tenga banged its head on a swing set post before ending up on its back.

"I hope you had a nice flight, Big Bird!" Aisha joked.

Aisha was kicked in the back by Rito. She fell on her knees, groaning when he delivered another kick to her stomach. Rito shoved her with his foot, chuckling at seeing her on her back.

"Aw. The Yellow Ranger has fallen and can't get up!" Rito taunted.

"That's what you think, bonebrain!" Aisha yelled.

Aisha tackled Rito to the ground, landing multiple punches to his face. Rito placed his foot on her stomach, flipping her over his head. He stood up and watched her get to her feet. He approached her and put his hand around her throat. He did a headbutt before throwing her onto the slide. Aisha got away before he could strike her with his sword. She summoned her Power Daggers and crossed them to block him from hitting her from above with it.

Rito pushed downward, forcing Aisha on her knees. Grunting with determination, Aisha managed to get back to her feet. She jabbed the toe of her boot into Rito's side, making him stumble and drop his sword. She did a roundhouse kick, striking him in the jaw. She jumped over his head, bouncing off a lamppost. She performed a dropkick to his back, sending him barreling into a charging Tenga. Rito and the Tenga fell into a heap on the ground.

"Sorry, Rito. You and the Tenga were going too fast for my taste!" Aisha giggled.

Suddenly, Goldar ambushed Aisha from the right. Aisha rushed her Power Daggers forward, but he backhanded her across the face, throwing her to the ground. He forced her to her feet and shoved her into a tree. He charged at her, slamming her against it. Aisha fell to the ground with a groan. Goldar lifted his sword, bringing it downward. The Power Sword came out of nowhere. Goldar stared at Rocky, snarling at him.

"Lucky block, Red Ranger, but you're a fool to take me on!" Goldar said.

"I wouldn't bet on it!" Rocky smirked.

Rocky swung his Power Sword around, knocking Goldar's out of his hand. He landed kicks on his chest and performed uppercuts to the chin. Goldar threw punches at him, but Rocky blocked them with ease. Rocky kicked his feet out from underneath him. Goldar recovered quickly and went to pick up his sword. He looked toward Rocky, growling with determination.

Goldar and Rocky held their respective weapons high while encircling each other. They didn't dare turn their eyes away. They broke into a full-blown charge. Goldar aimed a swing at Rocky's head, finding himself being blocked by the Power Sword. Rocky jammed the hilt into his opponent's back. Goldar ended up on his knees.

"Do you give up, Goldar?" Rocky asked.

"Never, Power Brat! Besides, I'd watch my back if I were you!" Goldar said.

Just then, three Tengas grabbed Rocky from behind. Goldar approached him, charging his sword with lightning. He sent it into him, relishing at the sound of his painful cries. Aisha attempted to help Rocky, but she was hit from an energy wave fired by Rito. Goldar made a charge of more lightning in his sword. He pointed it at Rocky's throat.

"Here's some more of my lightning, my friend!" Goldar said, smiling evilly.

Laser beams hit Goldar in the side, forcing him away from Rocky. The golden monkey looked up to see Billy and Adam, who had their Blade Blasters in their hands.

"Sorry, Goldar! Bullying isn't allowed in the park!" Billy announced.

"You're starting to get on my nerves, Power Punks!" Goldar screeched.

Goldar revved his sword up with fire and tossed it at the Black and Blue Rangers. Billy and Adam rolled to the right. They fired their Blade Blasters after getting to their feet. They managed to hit Goldar and Rito. Aisha raced toward the Tengas and kicked them, freeing Rocky. They disposed of them very quickly. Billy and Adam joined them.

"Thanks, guys," Rocky said.

"You're welcome," Adam responded.

Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy ran for seven charging Tengas. Kim hit a Tenga with the broomstick and cartwheeled out of the way of one that attempted to grab her. She slammed the broomstick into another's beak when it leapt for her. She was grabbed by three Tengas. She dropped the broomstick. A fourth Tenga appeared and tossed it out of sight. It approached Kim and proceeded to land hard punches on her stomach.

Kim shoved the Tenga away with her foot. She broke free of its companions' grasp and did a spinning heel kick to their beaks after turning around. Two of them moved to grab her, only to miss when she ducked. She grabbed their arms, flipping them over on the backs. The last Tenga tackled her, beating her with its fists. Kim managed to get away from it and jabbed her heel into its beak. She swept it off its feet with a swing of her arm.

Kim laughed victoriously, only to be silenced when three Tengas pounced on her. She was kicked and punched by them countless times. She elbowed the beaks of the first two Tengas before slamming their heads together. She tossed them into the bush, watching them flip over it after they hit it. She jumped as their companion leapt for her, causing it to collide with the ground.

Another Tenga wrapped its arms around Kim, poking its beak into her neck. It threw her to the ground. It forced her to her feet to give her a hard punch to the face. Kim jammed her thumbs into its eyes. The Tenga yelled in pain as it rubbed them frantically. Kim performed a rough headbutt. She took its arm, throwing it into the trashcan. She smiled at seeing it fall on its back.

"That was a nice fall you had, Tenga!" Kim squealed.

Kim was ambushed from the side by Goldar. She felt him wrap his arms around her. She stepped on his foot, breaking herself out of his grasp. She hit him in the chest with both of her elbows. She spun around and did a series of bear strikes to the chin. Growling in anger, Goldar backhanded her across the face. He grabbed her throat to give her a headbutt. Kim slammed her fist into his side, getting him to let go. She kicked him off his feet.

"What's the matter, Goldar, a little slow on your feet?" Kim asked.

"I don't know about that!" Goldar sneered.

Without warning, Rito grabbed Kim and wrapped his arms around her. Kim struggled to free herself from his grasp, but she had no luck. Rocky attempted to help her, but five Tengas ambushed him. Vile approached Goldar, Kim, and Rito, holding up his wand.

"Great work, you two! You managed to get Kimberly!" Vile cackled.

"It's our pleasure, Master Vile!" Goldar said, an evil smile crossing his face.

"That's right, Goldie!" Rito added cheerfully.

"It's time for you to go to the moon, my pretty!" Vile said, touching Kim's cheek with his wand.

All of a sudden, Tommy and Kat flipped through the air and kicked Rito in the back, which made him lose his grip on Kim. Aisha punched the Tengas to free Rocky. Tommy and Kat landed softly on their feet, and Vile showed much anger at them.

"I don't think so, Master Vile!" Tommy shouted fiercely.

"You're not taking Kim anywhere, not if we have anything to do with it!" Kat added.

"Why you troublesome teenagers! Take this!" Vile snarled.

Vile fired an energy wave from his wand. Tommy and Kat jumped in different directions, narrowly avoiding being hit. They stood up, ducking as Goldar attempted to swing his sword at their heads. Rocky and Aisha battled more Tengas. Rito spotted Kim sneaking away from him and went after her. He caught up to her, grabbing her around her body. Kim struggled against his grasp, but she couldn't get free.

"Keep struggling all you like! You're not getting away from me!" Rito said in a menacing voice.

"We'll see about that!" Kim yelled.

Kim threw her leg upward, striking Rito in the groin. She felt him lose his grasp on her and hit him in the face with the back of her fist. She wrapped her arms around his waist after turning around. She rushed him toward a tree, slamming him against it. Rito fell on his side, slipping into unconsciousness. Kim pushed her hair out of her eyes. She looked both ways and set herself up for teleportation. Unfortunately, Scorpina caught her.

"You thought you could get away, didn't you, Kimberly? Well, you won't this time!" Scorpina yelled and laughed sinisterly.

Just then, Billy pulled Scorpina off Kim. Scorpina made a swing for his head with her boomerang, missing as he moved back. The Blue Ranger punched her in the face and uppercutted her in chest. He scored a hit in the stomach with his fist. Scorpina headbutted him before backhanding him. Kim tried to teleport to the Command Center again, only for Goldar to stop her.

"You're mine, Pinky! You're coming with me!" Goldar said.

"You're sorely mistaken, Goldilocks!" Kim screeched through clenched teeth.

Kim jabbed the heel of her shoe into Goldar's foot, breaking his hold on her. She faced him and did a roundhouse kick to his chest. Snorting, Goldar punched her in the jaw, which knocked her on her knees. He reached for her, but Adam struck him in the side with his Power Axe. He brought his sword downward, and the Black Ranger blocked him. Adam performed a spinning heel kick to his chest.

Kim ran away from the fight, stopping next to the sidewalk. Goldar did a headbutt to Adam and shoved him off to the left. He saw Kim positioning herself to teleport. He charged toward her, skidding to a halt as she teleported away. He yelled in frustration, hitting his fists on his knees. Adam stood up as Tommy, Billy, Kat, Rocky, and Aisha joined him. Vile, Scorpina, Rito, and the Tengas gathered around Goldar.

"It looks like Kim got away from you and your goons again, Master Vile!" Adam yelled.

"You might as well get out of here!" Billy added.

"I'm leaving, Rangers, but I will have the last laugh! Kimberly will be mine!" Vile growled, flaring his nostrils.

The villains teleported to the Lunar Palace. Tommy panted heavily and looked at his friends.

"Good work, everyone," Tommy said.

"You too, Tommy," Billy answered.

"This may have been a victory, guys, but I have a feeling Master Vile is going to become more determined to get Kim," Aisha said, fear lining her voice.

"Whatever plan he comes up with next, it won't be good at all," Rocky said in a serious tone.

"I know, but we'll worry about that another time. We need to get to the Command Center," Tommy commented.

The Rangers teleported to the Command Center. The wind picked up while clouds filled the sky.

00000

Vile stared at the Earth while standing on the Lunar Palace's balcony. He rubbed the top of his wand. Zedd, Rita, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito, Squatt, and Baboo stood a short distance behind him. Vile formed a fist, growling angrily. He turned around to face the others. Squatt and Baboo backed away, appearing quite scared of him.

"Another brilliant plan has gone straight down the tubes!" Vile snarled. "I should have Kimberly in my grasp right now, but those Rangers just had to beat me again! Oh, how I hate those pesky teenagers!"

Vile charged his fist full of lightning and watched small bolts shoot upward. Squatt and Baboo cowered, believing he was about to hit someone with it. The lightning fizzled down to nothing. Vile lowered his fist, still looking very angry. Rita approached him carefully.

"Father, calm down. Losing your temper won't get us anywhere," Rita said.

"I have to blame you for this, Rita!" Vile shouted, pointing his wand at his daughter.

"What?" Rita shrieked in much shock.

"You kept reassuring me Scorpina's disguise would work! You said she never failed in fooling the Power Rangers!" Vile hissed, his eyes flashing red.

"The disguise _did_ work, Master Vile!" Scorpina yelled and came to Rita's side. "You saw how shocked the Rangers were when I turned from Sarah to my true form!"

"She's right! If anything, she should be given credit for succeeding in her part!" Rita said.

"Yes, maybe she should," Vile said, becoming calm.

Scorpina and Rita looked at each other, letting out sighs of relief and touching their foreheads. Unfortunately, Vile felt his anger return very quickly and stared them down. Both villainesses backed away from him.

"Still, it doesn't excuse the fact that I don't have Kimberly with me! She should be ashamed of herself for not completing the main task!" Vile roared.

Vile shot lightning from his wand at Scorpina's feet in which it made her jump back. He raised it as she looked him in the eye.

"Don't forget that I wasn't the only one there, Master Vile! They were too!" Scorpina said and gestured toward Goldar and Rito. "They failed just like I did!"

"Hey, you failed worse than we did!" Rito shouted and walked up to Scorpina. "By the way, you need a makeover. Your looks are way outdated."

"Don't talk to her like that, you rotting mouse!" Goldar growled furiously and stomped toward Rito.

"I can talk to anyone how ever I want, you golden monkey! You can't stop me!" Rito screeched and poked Goldar's shoulder with his finger.

"You want to bet?" Goldar asked, backing away and holding his sword out in front of him.

"Be my guest!" Rito retorted and raised his sword after he backed off.

"All right, that's enough!" Zedd shouted as he stepped forward.

Goldar and Rito lowered their swords and looked at Zedd. Zedd planted his staff firmly into the floor, growling softly.

"I'm getting sick and tired of this fighting! It's not getting us anywhere!" Zedd yelled seriously.

"He started it!" Goldar and Rito shouted while pointing their fingers at each other.

"I don't care who started it! The point is you all failed in capturing Kimberly! It's everyone's fault, not just Scorpina's! Is that clear?" Zedd demanded.

"Yes, my lord," Goldar replied and bowed to Zedd respectfully.

"Yeah, whatever," Rito muttered.

Zedd gave Rito a menacing glare, seeing him cringe in fear. He felt satisfied and stepped back three paces. Rita glanced at Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina.

"I think you three should go and get some rest. You've been fighting hard since yesterday," Rita suggested.

"What about—" Rito started.

"We'll deal with the Rangers later. Do what Rita says. I don't want to hear another word," Vile commanded.

"Yes, Pop," Rito relented.

Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito headed out of the throne room. Zedd, Rita, and Vile stared after them until they were completely gone.

"What are we going to do about the Rangers, Father?" Rita wondered.

"I don't know, Rita. I don't have any ideas right now. One thing is for sure. They will do anything to keep Kimberly from me, especially Tommy. He's proven to be a very fierce opponent," Vile replied, sighing to himself.

"He always has been. Rita and I have never been able to deal with him. Who knows? Maybe you'll be the one to bring him down," Zedd said.

"I will, Brain Boy. He won't stand in my way of getting what I want. Neither will the other Rangers," Vile declared.

"Be careful, Father. It isn't wise to underestimate the Rangers and Kimberly. They'll risk their lives to protect each other," Rita pointed out.

"I know that, Rita," Vile snapped in annoyance. "Now, I'm going back to my Space Skull. Perhaps a new plan will come to mind soon."

Vile teleported to his Space Skull. Zedd put his hand over his face while heading to his chair. He sat down, letting out a small grunt.

"I swear, your father is giving me a headache with all his babbling!" Zedd grumbled irritatingly.

"Well, I think he will be able to come up with another great plan to get Kimberly. He's very smart and knows how to plan ahead," Rita said, showing much confidence.

"Don't get overconfident in your father, Rita. Opponents often use that to their advantage," Zedd warned.

"I'm not getting overconfident, Zeddy. I'm just saying it's likely he'll think of another way to beat those Power Punks and grab Kimberly," Rita hissed, narrowing her eyes at Zedd. "Better yet, I _know_ he will."

"Whatever," Zedd mumbled, waving Rita off.

Rita snorted and walked away, followed by Squatt and Baboo. Zedd groaned to himself, slamming his staff into the floor.


	15. A Little Calmness

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fifteen of "Hopeful Hearts." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. I can't believe I've gotten over one hundred reviews. A special thanks goes to Alex B Goode for being the one hundredth reviewer. I want to thank everyone else for reviewing so far. Your support means the world to me. This chapter has Billy/Kat, Rocky/Aisha, and Tommy/Kim. Stay tuned for chapter sixteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 15: A Little Calmness

Kat overlooked the desert from a hill nearly an hour after the battle. She felt the wind blow past her hair. She slipped her hands in her pockets and stepped off the hill to take a walk. She stopped next to a sand dune. Screeching caught her attention, and she spotted a falcon flying overhead. She breathed in the air and exhaled slowly.

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" a male voice asked.

Kat peered over her shoulder and saw Billy. She gave him a sweet smile, getting one from him in return. He came to her side with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Billy. What brings you out here?" Kat wondered.

"I was just taking a walk. I didn't expect to find you out here," Billy answered. "This spot is one of my favorite places in the desert. I often come here to get my mind off recent battles. It's also a good place to admire the view."

"No doubt about it. Many people think the desert has no life in it, but it does. It's an incredible ecosystem where many plant and animal species play important roles," Kat said, licking her lips.

"It's interesting a cactus's spines are actually modified leaves. You don't want to touch one accidentally. It really hurts," Billy muttered and grimaced.

"I never had to worry about getting poked by a cactus because Australia doesn't have them. Still, the outback is quite gorgeous," Kat commented.

"I've seen footage of the outback on nature documentaries. I see it as one of the most beautiful places on Earth. The best part is the kangaroo. I find it incredible that it can go for months without water," Billy said, a smile crossing his lips.

"Their babies are so tiny when they're born. They're no bigger than your finger," Kat whispered.

"I wouldn't want to be a baby kangaroo. I'd get sick from bouncing around in the mother's pouch," Billy said, swallowing hard.

"I don't know, Billy. You'd look cute as a baby kangaroo," Kat giggled gleefully.

"Maybe Ninjor should cast a spell on you and turn you into one!" Billy replied and chuckled.

"Not unless he does you first!" Kat squealed.

Billy used Kat's ponytail to smack her on the cheek. Kat pulled it out of his hand and tweaked his nose. Billy grabbed her arm and tickled her elbow. Kat shrieked in much delight before pulling it out of his grasp. She ruffled his hair and got a pinch on the cheek from him.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Billy suggested.

"I don't see why not," Kat responded.

Billy and Kat started walking. They listened to the howling of the coyotes and watched lizards scurry past them.

"Kat, have you thought about what you want to do when you go to college?" Billy asked curiously.

"I'd like to get a degree in dancing, so I can become a ballet instructor for young girls. I've always loved to dance," Kat explained.

"That's nice," Billy replied.

"What about you?" Kat wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, but getting a degree in chemistry sounds good to me. Then I could become a chemistry teacher," Billy said.

"I believe you'd make an excellent chemistry teacher. You're so good at that subject," Kat said and smiled.

"Thanks," Billy responded. "Of course, there's always a chance an experiment could blow up in my face."

"That can happen to anyone, even intelligent people. Making mistakes is part of being human. No one is perfect," Kat pointed out.

"That's true," Billy agreed.

Kat winked at Billy and patted his shoulder. They stopped walking to stand near a cactus. Kat moved her shoulders with a grimace. Billy looked at her, becoming concerned.

"You okay, Kat?" Billy asked.

"Yeah. I'm just a little sore from today's battle," Kat answered. "Scorpina and the Tengas threw me around a little too much."

"Let me get rid of that pesky pain for you," Billy suggested.

Billy stepped behind Kat while cracking his knuckles. He began to massage her neck and shoulders, humming a sweet tune. Kat sighed in relief as the pain went away. Billy finished his work on her.

"That felt fantastic. I think you should volunteer as a massage therapist at a health spa sometime," Kat said.

"No thanks. I'd rather conduct experiments in my lab and fight off giant monsters," Billy laughed.

Kat turned around smacked Billy on the arm. She jumped when he tickled her neck and shook her fists at him. She let out a playful growl, as did he. They shared a laugh and looked toward the sky.

"The sun is beautiful, isn't it?" Kat asked.

"It sure is. I love how sunsets paint the sky all kinds of colors. That's one of the reasons I'm thankful to be a Power Ranger. I can protect beauty such as this," Billy whispered.

Kat took Billy's hand into hers, gripping it tightly. Billy responded by slipping an arm around her shoulder. He pulled her close to him, looking into her eyes.

"You're one of the sweetest people I've gotten to know, Kat. I'm glad I met you," Billy said happily.

"I'm glad I met you too, Billy. You're sweet, sensitive, and caring. You're one of the best fighters on the Power Team. I can't count the number of times you've gotten us out of rough situations. The same goes for all the times you protected me from harm," Kat said, sighing in content.

Billy kissed the top of Kat's head. He rocked her back and forth while rubbing her arm very lightly. They decided to resume their walk. A coyote climbed on a boulder to howl to the sky.

00000

Aisha walked into the kitchen on the second floor of the Command Center. She made her way to the refrigerator and opened it. She reached inside, pulling out a bowl of grapes and a coke. She laid them on the counter before closing the door. She went to the first of three tables, sitting down with a slight grunt. She opened her coke to sip it. She heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Rocky coming toward her.

"Hi, Rocky," Aisha greeted.

"Hi yourself, Aisha," Rocky said and headed for the refrigerator to get a coke. "What's shaking?"

"Nothing much. Just having a little snack," Aisha said, gesturing toward the grapes. "Fighting Vile's goons made me a bit hungry."

"I know the feeling," Rocky said and opened his coke. "Then again, just about anything can make you a little hungry."

"That comes from a guy who eats every two hours," Aisha said.

"Hey, I can't help it. I just happen to love food," Rocky pointed out and sipped his coke.

"Look on the bright side. You never gain a pound from all that eating," Aisha commented with much sweetness.

"You can thank my high metabolism for that," Rocky replied proudly.

"Exercise helps too," Aisha added.

Rocky walked to Aisha's left, sitting down beside her. He took three grapes and popped them into his mouth. He chewed them up, swallowing with a loud gulp. Aisha ate two of them herself.

"What I enjoy the most about grapes is racing to eat as many as possible with Bernard and Angelina. When we get down to the last one, we watch each other carefully. Then we grab for it. I usually get it," Rocky said.

"It's cool you have such quick reflexes," Aisha smiled.

"That's very important when you're on the battlefield. You can never be sure what direction the danger will come from. Sometimes, you have only a split second to make a decision," Rocky whispered.

"We both know we've had to do that countless times when we fought our enemies," Aisha said, sighing to herself.

"Mm-hmm," Rocky agreed.

Rocky and Aisha took long sips of their cokes and got three grapes each to eat. They looked toward the ceiling after swallowing. Rocky stretched his arms above his head, letting out a small yawn.

"There's no doubt I'll be sleeping well tonight," Rocky said.

"Me too. We've had two battles against Master Vile in the last twenty-four hours. We nearly lost Kim both times," Aisha whispered in some fear.

"Mm-hmm. He's going to become more determined to capture her and turn her to his side," Rocky commented seriously.

"I don't want to think about what evil things she'd do if she were under his spell," Aisha muttered, biting her lip.

"It's scary to even mention it," Rocky admitted and tapped his fingers on the table.

"You never know what someone is capable of until you see it firsthand. Only then do you realize how dangerous a situation can become," Aisha said and sighed to herself.

Rocky reached out to touch Aisha's hand. He rubbed it gently before giving it a light pat. Aisha gripped his, maintaining a tight hold.

"One thing is clear. I won't let Kim fall into Master Vile's clutches. I'll protect her with my life if I have to," Rocky said with determination.

"So will I," Aisha replied. "Just like I do with you."

"I know," Rocky said.

Rocky brought Aisha's hand to his lips, kissing the back of it. He ran his fingertips over her knuckles, feeling the skin beneath them tingle. He looked into her eyes, as did she with his. The world seemed to fade around them as time slowed down. Approaching footfalls snapped them back into reality. Rocky and Aisha saw Adam coming into the kitchen.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Adam said, making his way to the refrigerator.

"Not at all, Adam," Rocky responded and cleared his throat.

"We were just eating some grapes," Aisha added and picked a grape.

"I see," Adam said and got bottled water. "I hope you saved me some."

"Sure. There's plenty to go around," Rocky said.

Adam smiled at Rocky and headed for the chair on his right. He seated himself and grabbed two grapes to eat. He opened his water, taking a small sip.

"It's been crazy over the last twenty-four hours, hasn't it?" Adam wondered.

"It sure has. Who would've thought Kim would find herself returning to the war against evil?" Aisha whispered.

"She was hoping for a nice Christmas Break, but Master Vile had to ruin it," Rocky said, shaking his head in disbelief. "He has to ruin everything."

"Despite that, she was very brave to fight against Master Vile's goons without powers. It isn't easy to stand up to someone who is stronger than you are," Adam said, eating another grape.

"Having powers isn't what makes you a Ranger," Aisha said with a small exhale. "Doing the right thing is what makes you a Ranger."

"That's right," Adam agreed.

Rocky, Adam, and Aisha sipped more of their drinks. They put their hands on the table, tapping it slowly with their fingers.

"I always admired the Power Rangers for all the good they did, but I never pictured myself becoming one," Adam said.

"I didn't either. It feels incredible fighting to protect innocent people from harm," Rocky added.

"It's a dangerous job, but someone has to do it. Master Vile won't give up until he sees all that is good destroyed. Unlike Zedd and Rita, he uses his intelligence to plan ahead. We can never be sure when he will strike," Aisha said somewhat nervously.

"That's why we always have to keep our guard up. We have a better chance of defeating whatever he throws at us when we do," Adam pointed out and propped his head up with his elbow.

"If there's one thing I know, being a hero isn't the glorious lifestyle some people think it is. It's very hard, even for the most experienced heroes," Rocky said, crossing his arms.

"It's unbelievable some people will play heroics just to bask in the glory," Aisha grumbled and rolled her eyes.

"They'll wind up alone and disgraced after their fans find out they only cared about the glory they get from being a hero. That's for sure," Adam said.

Rocky and Aisha nodded at Adam. They drank the remainder of their drinks and tossed them in the trashcan. They began another conversation while eating more grapes.

00000

Kim walked down a long hallway on the fourth floor of the Command Center. She stopped at a door near the end, opening it carefully. She peered into her old room while tapping the doorknob. The room had nothing more than a bed, a nightstand, a lamp, a closet, and a rug. Kim stepped inside to look around. She walked toward the bed, sitting down. She picked up a black stuffed bear leaning against the pillow. She decided to hug it. Knocking caught her attention, and she looked up to see Tommy standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Kim," Tommy commented.

"Hey, Tommy. What brings you here?" Kim asked.

"I thought I'd drop in and say hi. Am I bothering you?" Tommy wondered.

"Not at all. I was just sitting here. Would you like to join me?" Kim said, patting the spot next to her.

"Sure," Tommy replied and smiled.

Tommy moved inside, closing the door behind him. He went to bed and sat beside Kim. He watched her flick at the bear's left ear.

"It feels good to be back here. The Command Center holds a lot of memories," Kim said, sighing softly.

"I remember the sleepover we had a couple of weeks after I joined the team," Tommy said.

"How can I forget that weekend? You teamed up with Jason and Trini to play a prank on me. I came in my room to take a short nap. I pulled down the covers and found a rubber spider in my bed. It freaked me out because it looked so real. I ran out of the room screaming my head off. I heard laughter and saw you three coming out of my closet. You had the biggest grins on your faces. I was so mad that I wanted to slap you all," Kim muttered and rolled her eyes.

"You did, but you have to admit the prank was funny. You laughed about it later," Tommy smirked.

"No thanks to you!" Kim growled playfully.

Kim gave Tommy a noogie, shrieking when he grabbed her arm. Tommy trailed his fingertips up it toward her nose. He pinched it lightly before ruffling her hair. He moved out of the way when she tried to reach for him. He patted her back.

"How are you feeling?" Tommy asked.

"The same as everyone else, tired. That confrontation with Goldar, Rito, Scorpina, and the Tengas gave me a workout," Kim answered as she stretched her arms above her head.

"I can't imagine why it wouldn't. I get one every time I battle them," Tommy replied.

"That explains why you're in such good shape," Kim giggled.

Tommy slapped Kim on the shoulder, getting one from her in retaliation. They pinched each other's cheeks before sharing a smile. They looked around the room, taking deep breaths.

"It's unbelievable I've been in two battles against Master Vile in the last twenty-four hours. They were both very intense," Kim said, swallowing hard.

"Yes, they were. He came really close to getting you both times," Tommy said and cringed somewhat.

"I'm glad the team was there to protect me. If you hadn't, I'd be under his control right now," Kim said, looking away.

"I can never forget being under Rita's control. It made me do such horrible things to all of you. I could see myself doing it, but I couldn't stop it," Tommy said guiltily.

"I was so shocked to learn you were the Green Ranger. I didn't want to believe it. I actually thought it was a nightmare and would wake up any second. Unfortunately, it turned out to be real," Kim whispered, fidgeting a little bit.

"I'd give anything to go back in time and stop myself from falling under Rita's control, but I can't," Tommy said solemnly. "It's a part of my past, and I'm not proud of it at all."

"Yeah, but look at you now. You're on our side. You're determined to fight the forces of evil. You've done so well as both the Green Ranger and the White Ranger," Kim commented, laying a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"It's because of you that I keep fighting," Tommy responded and looked at his girlfriend. "You give me the strength to keep going when things look uncertain. I feel so fortunate to have you in my life."

Kim felt tears come to her eyes and hugged Tommy. Tommy wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. He planted a kiss to her hair while inhaling her sweet scent. He pulled away to look at her.

"I don't know how the situation with Master Vile will play out, but I do know this. I'll risk my life to protect you if he tries to get his hands on you. I love you so much, Kim. You mean everything to me," Tommy said in a loving voice.

"I love you too, Tommy," Kim whispered as the tears fell from her eyes.

Tommy wiped Kim's tears away and gave her a big hug. He kissed her forehead before pressing his against it. Kim squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. She looked up at Tommy.

"I have a surprise for you, Beautiful," Tommy said.

"Really?" Kim asked, becoming curious.

"Yes, but you have to close your eyes. I can't have any peeking from you," Tommy explained.

"If you say so," Kim said, shrugging her shoulders.

Kim licked her lips and closed her eyes. Tommy stood up and pulled her to feet with a small grunt. He led her out of the room and into his across the hallway.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Kim wondered.

"Not yet," Tommy said and caught Kim when she tried to open an eye. "I said no peeking!"

Kim couldn't help giggling. She and Tommy stopped next to the nightstand. She heard him open a drawer and shut it. She felt him place something soft in her hands.

"You can open your eyes now," Tommy announced.

Kim opened her eyes to find a small velvet-covered box. She examined it and lifted the lid to see a silver necklace with a heart-shaped locket attached to it.

"It's beautiful," Kim gasped in amazement. "I can't believe you got this for me. I'd say it was very expensive."

"I didn't spend a dime," Tommy said and shook his head. "This necklace belonged to my grandmother. Besides, that's not the only surprise. Open the locket. You'll find another one."

Kim raised an eyebrow and opened the locket to find a picture of a soaring falcon next to a diving crane. She put her hand over her mouth while tears stung at her eyes. She threw her arms around Tommy.

"Oh, Tommy. Thank you so much. Now, I will always have you close to my heart," Kim sniffled.

"You're welcome, Kim," Tommy whispered, wrapping his arms around Kim.

Tommy let go of Kim and removed the necklace from the box. He stepped behind her to put it around her neck. He clasped it shut and turned her around.

"Merry Christmas, my beautiful crane," Tommy said in a sweet tone.

"Merry Christmas, my handsome falcon," Kim replied lovingly.

Tommy caressed Kim's cheek with the back of his hand. He leaned close to her, kissing her on the lips. Kim slipped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. She pulled away to lay her head on his chest. Tommy patted her shoulder, letting out a contented sigh.


	16. Readying For the Party and Dinner Talk

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter sixteen of "Hopeful Hearts." I am so happy that it took only two days to get out. My head was full of ideas, and I had to write them down. Fluffy moments for some of the couples will come in the next few chapters. Stay tuned for chapter seventeen.

XXXXX

Chapter 16: Readying for the Party/Dinner Talk

The Youth Center bristled with people preparing for its annual Christmas party on the morning before Christmas Eve. Tommy, Kim, Adam, Bernard, and Angelina helped decorate a big tree. Billy, Kat, Rocky, and Ernie sorted out a string of lights. Skull stood on a ladder, hammering a nail into the wall. He climbed down to get a wreath. He went back up and hung it on the nail.

"There. That wreath shouldn't fall off anytime soon," Skull chuckled.

Unfortunately, the nail came loose, sending it and the wreath down to the floor. Skull let out a frustrated grunt and climbed down to get the nail. He got back on and set it up for hammering into the wall. He ended up hitting his thumb instead. He yelped painfully, waving his hand about as he grimaced badly. Bulk approached him, raising his eyebrows.

"Did you hit your thumb with the hammer, Skull?" Bulk asked curiously.

"No, I hit the wall," Skull said sarcastically. "Of course, I hit my thumb!"

"Okay! I was just asking!" Bulk retorted, holding up his hands. "There was no need for sarcasm."

"I'm sorry, Bulkie," Skull muttered regretfully. "I hate it when I hit my thumb with a hammer. It hurts."

"Hey, I do it all the time when I help my dad build things. It's never pleasant, but I hardly complain," Bulk said, showing sympathy. "I'll tell you what. You get some ice for your thumb, and I'll try to hang the wreath."

"Okay," Skull replied.

Skull climbed down the ladder and handed Bulk the hammer and nail. Bulk picked up the wreath, examining it closely. He went up the ladder and licked his lips. He hammered the nail into the wall. Skull came up behind Ernie to tap him on the shoulder. Ernie turned around quickly.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Ernie, but I was wondering where the ice was," Skull said.

"The ice is in the back of the kitchen, Skull. Why, did you hit your thumb?" Ernie wondered.

"Unfortunately, yes," Skull mumbled in embarrassment.

"That's a drag. You should see me. I hit my thumb with a hammer all the time when I put nails in walls. It does hurt, but putting ice on it makes it feel better," Ernie said. "By the way, why don't you wait here while I get the ice for you?"

"All right. Thanks, Ernie," Skull smiled.

Ernie winked at Skull and headed behind the Juice Bar. Skull placed his hands on his hips, chuckling to himself. Billy, Kat, and Rocky came up beside him.

"It's really nice of Ernie to get you some ice," Billy commented.

"No doubt about it," Skull replied. "I'm really lucky to have him as a friend."

"We feel pretty lucky too," Kat added.

"We should get back to untangling the lights before they grow legs and crawl away," Rocky joked.

Kat slapped Rocky on the arm. They and Billy returned to the lights, chatting to each other. Ernie arrived with a tied-up rag of ice. He handed it to Skull, who put it on his thumb. Skull sighed in relief as the pain faded away.

"That feels so much better," Skull whispered.

"Great. I better get back to work," Ernie said.

"Sure. Thanks again," Skull responded.

Ernie watched Skull walk away before going back to work. Bulk hung the wreath on the nail and climbed down the ladder. All of a sudden, Alyssa rushed past him with a tangled string of golden tinsel. Bulk lost his balance, colliding with the ladder. He landed on his backside, and the ladder tipped over and hit the wreath. The wreath slipped off the nail, landing around his neck. Angela and Aisha skidded to a halt.

"Alyssa, get back here with that tinsel!" Aisha shouted.

"We mean it!" Angela yelled.

Alyssa looked over her shoulder and blew a raspberry at the girls. She raced out the exit. Angela and Aisha chased after her. They went outside and headed left, passing a trashcan. Alyssa peered out from behind and laughed heartily.

"That got rid of those girls!" Alyssa blurted out.

Without warning, Angela and Aisha grabbed Alyssa from behind. Alyssa struggled against their grip to no avail.

"Give up, struggling. You're not going anywhere," Aisha said.

"All right, you got me," Alyssa muttered and looked up at the girls. "I can't believe you caught me!"

"Serves you right, you rascal!" Angela said and took the tinsel from Alyssa.

"You can be such a handful these days, Alyssa," Aisha said.

"Sorry," Alyssa muttered and lowered her head in shame.

"But we care about you, anyway. Just don't take the tinsel again, okay?" Angela asked.

Alyssa looked up and nodded at Angela. Angela and Aisha let go of her, and they headed back inside the Youth Center. Alyssa and Aisha went to help Billy, Kat, Rocky, and Ernie with the lights. Angela walked to Lt. Stone, giving him the tinsel.

"Thank you, Angela. I thought Alyssa had gotten away with this," Lt. Stone said, looking at the tinsel.

"She was fast and sneaky, but it wasn't enough," Angela responded with much pride.

Lt. Stone chuckled to himself. Without warning, Jerry and Tyler raced past their father, nearly knocking him over. They went circles around the tree before heading for the exit.

"Excuse me for a moment," Lt. Stone said, handing Angela the tinsel.

Lt. Stone raced after his sons. He caught up to them before they could get outside. He grabbed their arms, holding them firm. Jerry and Tyler gazed up at their father sheepishly.

"Hi, Dad," Jerry whispered.

"Don't 'Hi, Dad' me, Jerry. What have I told you and your brother about running around indoors?" Lt. Stone asked.

"You've told us it was against the rules a bunch of times, but don't blame me! Jerry started it by slapping me in the back of my head and running off!" Tyler yelled, glaring at his brother.

"Did not!" Jerry shouted.

"Button it, boys. Listen closely. If I catch you running around indoors again, you will be grounded and forbidden from attending the party tomorrow," Lt. Stone said seriously. "Am I unclear?"

"No, sir," Jerry and Tyler replied, gulping fearfully.

"Good. Let's go," Lt. Stone commanded.

Lt. released his hold on Jerry and Tyler. They went back inside, and the boys decided to help Tommy, Kim, Adam, Bernard, and Angelina with decorating the tree. Lt. Stone made his way toward Angela while shaking his head. Angela eyed him closely.

"I swear, my boys are getting on my nerves with not following the 'No running around indoors' rule," Lt. Stone muttered somewhat frustratingly.

"They're angels compared to me. I was always running around indoors. My parents constantly reminded me not to. I told them I wouldn't do it again, but I would. It drove them crazy," Angela said.

"I can't imagine why it wouldn't. Then again, weren't we all like when we were kids?" Lt. Stone asked.

"Definitely," Angela replied.

Lt. Stone smiled and walked away. He returned a minute later with a nail-filled box, three wreaths, and a hammer. He laid the wreaths on the floor and the box in a chair. He took out a nail and started hammering it into the wall. He heard Angela sigh heavily and glanced toward her.

"You okay?" Lt. Stone wondered.

"I'm fine, sir. I just wish Zack could be here to celebrate Christmas with us. His absence last year was hard for me," Angela answered and ran her hands through her hair.

"I see where you're coming from. The first Christmas without my wife was difficult," Lt. Stone said sympathetically. "Look on the bright side. Zack is doing a lot of good for the world at the Peace Conference."

"I know. It's unbelievable. I finally admitted I liked Zack after giving him a hard time about his affections. We decided to start dating. It grew serious between us. Five months after we entered the relationship, I learned he was selected to participate in the Peace Conference from a friend of mine," Angela said, exhaling slowly.

"That must've been quite a shock," Lt. Stone commented.

"It was," Angela admitted. "I didn't want him to leave because I wondered what'd become of our relationship. He told me not worry and that he'd be fine. He said he wasn't sure when he'd be able to call or send me a letter, but he'd try as soon as possible. That made me feel a little better. I got his first letter a little over a week after he left. He told me he missed me so much. Then he called me the next day. We talked for a very long time. It made me feel wonderful deep inside."

Angela sniffled and rubbed her nose while a tear fell down her cheek. Lt. Stone laid a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"It'll be all right, Angela. Who knows? Maybe you will have a little miracle this year," Lt. Stone suggested.

"I guess so. Thanks, sir," Angela replied.

Lt. Stone nodded at Angela and resumed hammering the nail. Angela focused on untangling the tinsel.

00000

The Campbell residence was quiet in the early evening. Anne stood near the oven in the kitchen while waiting for a potato casserole and rolls to be done cooking. She tapped her fingers on the counter, making motions with her mouth. Just then, Kim walked into the kitchen. Anne looked up at her and smiled widely.

"Hey there, Kim," Anne greeted.

"Hi, Mrs. Campbell. Do you need any help in the kitchen?" Kim asked.

"You can set the table if you'd like," Anne said.

"Sure," Kim replied.

Kim went to the cabinet located on the sink's left and got four plates out of it. She grabbed the same number of knives, forks, and napkins out of the drawer below it. She headed for the table and began to set it.

"How did setting up for the Christmas party go this morning?" Anne wondered.

"It went great, though Alyssa, Jerry, and Tyler decided to be rascals," Kim answered with a small laugh. "You should've seen Jerry and Tyler. They made Tommy, Adam, Bernard, Angelina, and me dizzy from running circles around the tree!"

"That's nothing. My dad would get so dizzy from watching me run circles around our coffee table that his head would look like it was spinning," Anne said, running her hand through her hair. "My mom always laughed at us. She thought we looked so funny."

"I would've thought so too," Kim squealed.

Kim finished setting the table. Anne grabbed two potholders and opened the oven with a slight squeak. She pulled out the potato casserole and took it to the table, setting it in the middle. She returned to the oven for the rolls before closing it and turning it off. She turned to Kim, furrowing her brow.

"Kim, why don't you get Aisha and her father? Dinner is just about ready," Anne suggested.

"Yes, ma'am," Kim replied.

Anne watched Kim leave and grabbed a glass of milk. She walked to the table, setting the glass next to her plate in her spot. Kim arrived with Carl and Aisha.

"What do you want me to do, Mom?" Aisha asked.

"You can get the butter and shredded cheese out, Aisha," Anne answered.

"What about me?" Carl added.

"You can get the green beans and corn. The stove's already been turned off. The bowls are on the counter," Anne said.

"Yes, ma'am," Carl said, saluting his wife.

Anne, Aisha, and Kim shook their heads as they rolled their eyes. Carl shrugged his shoulders and approached the stove. He put the green beans and corn into the bowls, which already had spoons in them. He brought the bowls to the table and set them on it. Aisha got the shredded cheese and butter from the refrigerator. She, Carl, and Kim fixed themselves glasses of tea. They and Anne came to the table, sitting in their chairs. Kim scraped green beans onto her plate.

"You girls getting excited about the Christmas party tomorrow?" Carl wondered, looking at Kim and Aisha.

"I've been excited about it ever since I got here. I believe it's going to be the best one ever," Kim said happily.

"So do I. It's great to celebrate the spirit of Christmas in such a popular hangout spot," Aisha added.

"The carolers are always wonderful. They have some of the best singing voices," Kim said and passed the green beans to Aisha.

"Oh, yes. Of course, I've heard some bad singers in my life. Veronica tried to sing Celine Dion's _The Power of Love_ at the Youth Center a few weeks ago. She was so off-key that she made everyone's ears hurt. Even Bulk and Skull were affected. I told her she was a terrible singer, but she said I was just jealous of her," Aisha said, scoffinh in irritation.

"Some people think they can do just about anything. They hate to be told they can't and always write others off as being jealous," Carl said and scoffed to himself as he scrapped corn onto his plate.

"They're so delusional that they think they will become famous," Anne added.

"I can say this. Kim is a million times better at singing than Veronica is," Aisha said proudly.

"She sure is," Anne smiled.

"I agree," Carl said and gave the corn to his wife.

"You really think I'm a great singer?" Kim asked, blushing a little bit.

"Sure. I listened to you sing Phil Collins' _One More Night_ when you first moved in here. You nailed it perfectly," Carl said in a warm voice.

"It's always been one of my favorite songs. I love the melody and lyrics," Kim said, getting potato casserole.

"Me too. Phil Collins has such an amazing voice. He always hits the notes just right," Anne commented.

"I don't understand why people think he stinks," Aisha grumbled.

"Let them think what they want about him. We can still enjoy his music," Carl said with pride.

"You're right, Daddy. I'll just ignore them," Aisha declared.

"That's my girl," Carl replied, winking at his daughter.

Aisha gave her father a small smile. Everyone finished getting his or her food. Kim ate a forkful of green beans. She chewed them up, swallowing with a loud gulp.

"When are you girls heading to the hospital tomorrow morning?" Anne wondered.

"We're meeting the gang there at ten o'clock. We'll be there for a little while," Kim explained.

"It's very sweet of you to visit the sick children there. It must be hard for them to not be able to go home for Christmas," Anne whispered sadly.

"It is, but getting a visit from Santa Claus and his elves will cheer them up," Aisha said, sipping her tea.

"You know how kids get when Santa comes," Kim said, a giggle escaping her lips.

"Mm-hmm," Carl agreed.

Carl got some corn on his fork and ate it. Anne took a long sip of her milk after eating part of a roll.

"As you girls know, my mom's coming by tomorrow morning before you leave. She'll be here visiting for the entire day," Carl said.

"She's going to bring country ham for breakfast. She will bake her famous cookies in the afternoon. That will be a great snack for when you get home," Anne said.

"I love Grandma's cookies," Aisha squealed with joy. "They're out of this world."

"I can't wait to meet her. I'm sure I will like her," Kim said sweetly.

"You will. She's the sweetest person ever," Anne answered.

"She's always there to make you feel better when you're feeling down like I was after Veronica rejected me. She said some people have very small minds," Aisha commented.

"She's right. No one wants to be part of something that treats people badly," Carl whispered.

"Money doesn't make you rich. Life does," Anne said.

"You said it, Mom," Aisha said.

Anne winked at Aisha, who smiled at her. She ate a little bit of potato casserole along with more of her roll. She glanced at Kim, who fingered her necklace.

"Your necklace is really beautiful, Kim," Anne said.

"Thanks. I never thought Tommy would give me an early Christmas present, but I'm glad he did," Kim replied, feeling warm inside.

"I'm jealous of you, girl. I've never gotten an early Christmas present," Aisha whispered, pretending to look sad.

"Don't think we'll start now, honey. You understand?" Carl asked.

"Yes, Daddy. I don't care, though. It's always best to wait until Christmas morning to open presents," Aisha answered, sitting up tall and proud.

"Good girl," Carl said.

"Still, that necklace is really something. Tommy was so sweet to give it to you," Anne cooed.

"I say Kim is the luckiest girl in the world," Carl said with much pride.

Kim blushed, causing Carl and Anne to chuckle. They and Aisha started another conversation as they proceeded to finish the rest of their dinner.


	17. Seeing the Children at the Hospital

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter seventeen of "Hopeful Hearts." I'm glad it took just four days to get out. More fluffy moments for some of the couples are to come in the next few chapters. Stay tuned for chapter eighteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 17: Seeing the Children at the Hospital

Kim turned over in her bed at the Campbell residence on Christmas Eve morning. She slipped her arm behind her pillow, letting out a soft sigh. Suddenly, the alarm on her clock started ringing loudly. Kim opened her eyes and found the clock read seven-fifteen. She reached over to turn the alarm off. She threw the covers off her and stretched her arms above her head. Knocking sounded on the door.

"Come in," Kim called.

The door opened with a slight squeak. Aisha walked in and closed it behind her. She approached Kim, getting a smile from her. She sat beside her with a small grunt.

"Good morning, Kim," Aisha greeted.

"Good morning yourself, Aisha. How are you doing?" Kim asked.

"I'm doing fine. I can't believe it's already morning. It feels like I went to bed just thirty minutes ago," Aisha said, pushing her hair behind her neck.

"Time flies these days, doesn't it?" Kim wondered.

"Definitely. Life can come at you so fast that you may not have time to blink," Aisha commented.

"Mm-hmm," Kim agreed.

"Anyway, are you ready to see the children at the hospital?" Aisha asked.

"I've been ready since last night. We have to get ready first. I'm not going to see them in my pajamas!" Kim joked and laughed.

"Neither am I!" Aisha squealed.

Kim and Aisha ticked each other's necks, laughing delightfully. They shared a hug and breathed softly.

"The hospital's children are going to have such a great Christmas," Aisha said, warmth echoing from her voice.

"Yes, they will," Kim said in much happiness. "They deserve to have as great a Christmas as anyone does."

"It frustrates me when people say poor people deserve their fates," Aisha muttered and shook her head in disbelief.

"They don't. Most of them winded up there through no fault of their own," Kim replied.

"At least food banks can provide them with what they need," Aisha said.

"Thank God for them. Without them, poor people would starve to death," Kim whispered, gulping fearfully.

"I can't imagine not being able to get enough to eat, but poor people know it. They try whatever they can to minimize it, especially when it comes to their children. It isn't always enough," Aisha commented, swallowing hard.

Kim nodded in agreement at Aisha's comments. They hugged one more time before letting go of each other.

"I'll meet you downstairs," Aisha said, standing up.

"Okay," Kim replied.

Aisha stood up and left the room. Kim got her robe, slipping it over her shoulders. She brushed her hair and made a trip to the bathroom. She went downstairs to the kitchen. Carl and Anne looked up from their newspapers at the table, smiling at her. Aisha poured orange juice into a glass.

"Good morning, Kim," Carl greeted.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Campbell," Kim responded and got a mug before heading to the coffeemaker. "You both look fresh."

"Why, thank you," Anne said and folded her newspaper.

"Don't drink too much coffee, Kim. You'll bounce off the walls if you do," Carl joked as a snicker escaped his lips.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that," Kim giggled while making her coffee.

Carl winked at Kim and watched her finish making her coffee. Kim sipped it, nodding in approval. Just then, the doorbell rang out. Carl looked at everyone with the biggest smile on his face.

"Aisha's grandmother is here!" Carl announced excitedly.

"What are we waiting for, Daddy? Let's go see her!" Aisha squealed happily.

Carl raced for the front door, followed by Kim, Aisha, and Anne. He opened it, revealing a smiling Mary. Mary had a ham-filled platter in her hand.

"Hello, everyone. Merry Christmas," Mary greeted.

"Merry Christmas, Mom!" Carl replied and hugged his mother. "It's great to see you!"

"The same goes for you," Mary said and gave her son a bigger hug before pulling back to look at him. "You look great."

"I do my best to keep in shape," Carl chuckled.

Mary pinched Carl's cheek, only to have her hand pushed away by him playfully. She looked toward Aisha and smiled at her. She gave Carl the platter and stepped forward to hug her.

"Aisha, I'm so happy to see you! I've missed you!" Mary said lovingly.

"So have I with you, Grandma," Aisha whispered warmly and pulled back to look at her grandmother. "It doesn't seem so long ago when you were here last."

"I know. It's wonderful to be back," Mary said.

"Just don't forget about me," Anne chimed while touching Mary's shoulder.

"I would never forget you," Mary laughed.

Mary hugged Anne, giving her a gentle pat on the back. Anne responded by wrapping her arms around her. They pulled apart after a minute. Kim couldn't help but smile. Anne looked at her and motioned for her to come to her side. Kim approached her while looking at Mary.

"Mary, I'd like you to meet Kimberly Hart. This is Aisha's best friend," Anne introduced.

"Hi, Kimberly. It's nice to meet you," Mary said and shook Kim's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ms. Campbell. Aisha has told me all about you," Kim answered.

"She told me you were training for the Pan Global Games with Coach Schmidt. He's one of the best gymnastics coaches in the world. It must be an honor to be working with him," Mary said sweetly.

"It is. He's really wonderful. He makes sure everyone is treated right. He has a wonderful sense of humor. I could tell you about a Halloween prank he played on my roommate and me," Kim explained.

"I'd love to hear it," Mary said. "In fact, we can do it while we were making breakfast."

"Great idea, Grandma! I'm starving!" Aisha squealed, showing excitement.

"Let's have some good old country ham!" Carl shouted.

Carl, Anne, Kim, Aisha, and Mary made their way to the kitchen. They proceeded to make breakfast.

00000

Midmorning made its presence known at Angel Grove Memorial Hospital. The children's ward on the fifth level was lively. Eighteen children ranging from five to twelve years old chattered amongst themselves. Some were seated on the floor while others were in chairs. All of them wore gowns, pants, and socks that were light gray.

Forty-seven-year-old Lacey Blackwell approached the children. She was a tall Caucasian woman and had a somewhat muscular frame. Her eyes were dark blue, and her light red hair was decorated with silvery streaks. She was dressed in a white uniform, dark gray socks, and light gray sneakers. She clapped her hands, causing the children to look at her.

"Good morning, kids," Lacey greeted.

"Good morning, Nurse Blackwell," the children replied respectfully.

"Is everyone here and accounted for?" Lacey asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" the children said proudly.

"Wonderful! Today, we have some guests joining us," Lacey said.

"Really?" the children wondered.

"Yes. They have some surprises for you," Lacey commented.

A hand went up. The other children turned to look at five-year-old Larry Benson. Larry was seated on the floor. He was an African-American boy. He was a little short for his age, but he appeared normal otherwise. No hair could be found on his head, and his eyes were light blue.

"What kind of surprises are they?" Larry asked curiously.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Lacey said.

Lacey went to two doors and opened the first one. Tommy, Kim, Billy, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha walked into the room. The children looked up at them and raised their eyebrows.

"Kids, these are students from Angel Grove High School. They have come to visit you this morning. Why don't we say hi to Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, Katherine Hillard, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, and Aisha Campbell?" Lacey asked.

"Hi!" the children greeted.

"Hi, kids," Tommy said with a big smile on his face.

"Let me ask you something. Do you like Santa Claus?" Kim asked.

"Yeah!" the children shouted and clapped gleefully.

"That's great. He has made a very special stop to see you and give you Christmas presents this morning. He even brought two of his elves with him," Aisha said.

"Ooh!" the children giggled.

"Let's bring them in now!" Adam said.

Adam headed to the doors and opened the second one. Lt. Stone came in dressed as Santa Claus. He carried a huge red bag over his right shoulder. Bulk and Skull were behind him in elf costumes.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" Lt. Stone announced.

"Santa! Santa!" the children cheered.

The children stood up and ran to Lt. Stone, Bulk, and Skull excitedly. Lt. Stone put the bag down to open it. He reached in, pulling out several presents. He, Bulk, and Skull handed them to the children. Tommy, Kim, Billy, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha helped them out. Larry sat in a chair and ripped open his present, revealing a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles action figure of Michelangelo. He smiled happily while looking at Lt. Stone.

"I got a Michelangelo like I always wanted! Thank you, Santa!" Larry shouted.

Lt. Stone gave Larry a thumbs-up and winked at him. A seven-year-old Asian girl named Lucy Wu seated herself on the floor. She was normal-sized for her age. She had long light brown hair that was straight, and her eyes were dark blue. She ripped open her present, revealing a Barbie doll. Kim joined her side, touching her shoulder.

"This Barbie is so pretty like you," Lucy squealed and looked at Kim with sweetness.

"Thanks. You're a pretty girl too," Kim said, pinching Lucy's cheek.

"Thanks. You were so sweet to bring Christmas to us," Lucy said, hugging her Barbie.

"It was our pleasure," Kim replied warmly.

Lucy smiled at Kim, who winked at her. Tommy, Billy, Kat, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Lacey helped the other children open their presents.

00000

The children's ward was filled with chatter at noontime. Kim and Aisha helped Lucy braid her Barbie's hair. Adam demonstrated to Larry on how to pose his Michelangelo in different ways. Four children showed Lacey and Kat their toys. Tommy, Billy, Rocky, Lt. Stone, Bulk, and Skull watched from a distance. Lt. Stone, Bulk, and Skull were still in their costumes. The wrapping paper had already been cleaned up.

"Look at the kids, Tommy. They are really happy," Billy whispered.

"They sure are," Tommy agreed.

"No doubt about it. I remember when I was eight years old. I had saved up enough money to buy me a He-man and the Masters of the Universe action figure of Battlecat. I saw a little boy approach his mother at a checkout lane as I was leaving with my mom. He wanted to get some grapes, but his mother told him no because she was too low on money. He became very sad," Rocky said, his voice quieting to a whisper on the last word.

"It's hard to see families who barely have enough to eat," Bulk said.

"You wish you could switch places with them, but you know you can't," Skull added sadly.

"I know," Rocky replied, nodding slowly. "I felt really sorry for the boy. I walked up to him and gave him my Battlecat. His face lit up very quickly. I winked at him and patted him on the head. He said thanks and went to his mother. She saw the entire thing and told me she was grateful to me for making him happy. I smiled at her and returned to Mom. Mom told me she was very proud of me for making such a big sacrifice for someone else."

"It always feels good to know you helped someone," Lt. Stone commented.

"Yeah. We helped these children have a great Christmas. They really deserved it," Tommy said, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"That's true," Billy added.

Rocky let out a small chuckle. Kim, Kat, Adam, and Aisha joined his side as Lt. Stone picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder.

"Well, kids. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but old Santa Claus and his elves have to go. We have more deliveries to make," Lt. Stone said.

"Kids, let's thank Santa, his elves, and these teens one more time for giving you presents," Lacey said.

"Thank you!" the children replied.

"You're welcome, kids! Merry Christmas! Have a Happy New Year!" Lt. Stone yelled gleefully.

The children waved as the teens and Lt. Stone left. They picked up their toys and went to their rooms. They were accompanied by Lacey.

00000

The teens and Lt. Stone exited the hospital eighteen minutes later. They made their way to a wooden bench. Lt. Stone, Bulk, and Skull had already changed into their normal clothes. Their costumes were in large bags. Lt. Stone pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped sweat off his forehead. He shook his head while sighing to himself.

"Goodness! I never thought dressing up as Santa would make me sweat!" Lt. Stone exclaimed.

"I didn't sweat one bit, sir. I was as cool as a cucumber," Skull said.

"Me too!" Bulk added.

"That's because you weren't wearing a heavy coat and gloves. One of you will play Santa for the kids here and enjoy sweating like I did next year," Lt. Stone smirked.

"Unh-unh!" Bulk said, shaking his head.

"No way!" Skull commented, crossing his arms.

Lt. Stone shrugged his shoulders and slipped his handkerchief back into his pocket. He cleared his throat, blinking twice.

"I have to hand it to you, Lt. Stone. You made a great Santa," Rocky commented.

"Thank you, Rocky. I do it every year for Jerry and Tyler. They love seeing me dressed up as Santa," Lt. Stone replied, proudness showing in his eyes.

The others let out small chuckles. Lt. Stone winked at them and looked at his watch, whistling loudly.

"I have to go, everyone. I need to do some last minute Christmas shopping for Jerry and Tyler. Ms. Applebee will be babysitting them. I'll see you all at the Youth Center later," Lt. Stone said.

"Sure, sir. Bye," Kat said.

Lt. Stone headed to his black Mercedes. He got in and tossed his bag in the backseat. He started the engine and pulled out of his parking space. He drove off as everyone waved to him. Kim clapped three times.

"Aisha and I have to go too, guys. I have quite a few things to do," Kim said and put her arms behind her back.

"Before she does, we're going to have some of my grandmother's cookies for a snack," Aisha added.

"I remember your grandmother's cookies. They were out of this world!" Adam shouted and moved his hands wide apart.

"You're telling me! I couldn't resist eating ten of them!" Rocky yelled and balled his hands into fists.

"And you turned into a cookie!" Aisha laughed.

"That's what you think," Rocky retorted.

Aisha punched Rocky in the shoulder lightly and got one from him in retaliation. She pinched his nose, repeating her action with his cheek.

"I'm looking forward to the cookies. Unfortunately, I'm not sure when I will get to the Youth Center," Kim said.

"That's all right, Kim. You just get there when you can," Billy said.

"Remember not to forget your big surprise. You said you were revealing it at the Youth Center," Adam pointed out.

"Yes, I remember, Adam," Kim responded and rolled her eyes.

All nine teens started laughing. Their laughter got so loud that people started staring at them. They got quiet quickly, though Bulk and Skull whistled to themselves. Kim slipped a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Bye, everyone," Kim said.

"We'll see you later," Aisha said.

Kim went to her red Honda with Aisha behind her, and they got in quickly. The group watched her pull out of her parking space and drive away. Billy gazed up at the sky.

"Since it's such a nice day, why don't we all take a walk?" Billy suggested.

"That's a good idea, Billy," Tommy said.

"I agree," Kat added.

"Bulk and I will be right back. We just need to put our costumes in the trunk of my car," Skull said.

Skull ran toward his blue BMW with Bulk right behind him. He opened the trunk, and they laid their bags in it. They slammed it shut before returning to the others. The group started walking.

"I can't wait until the Christmas party. It'll be so much fun," Kat said excitedly.

"It sure will, Kat. The best thing about it is Kim's big surprise," Adam commented.

"Has anyone figured out what it could be?" Tommy wondered.

"I have no idea," Billy said truthfully and placed his hands on his hips. "Whatever it is will be a shocker."

"I hope so. I _love_ surprises," Skull squealed.

"I do too. This is especially true when they pop up out of nowhere," Bulk commented and moved his eyebrows up and down.

Tommy, Billy, Kat, Rocky, and Adam chuckled quietly. Bulk and Skull looked at each other with a shrug of their shoulders. Kat eyed each of her friends.

"Guys, I want to thank you all for making me feel so welcome in America since I arrived five months ago. I feel so lucky to have friends like you," Kat whispered happily.

"We feel pretty lucky too," Adam smiled.

"No matter what happens, you'll always be a part of our little family," Billy said and put an arm around Kat's shoulder.

"If you need a tip on how to pull pranks, just talk to me," Bulk said, standing tall and proud. "I'm a real pro at it."

"No way, Bulk! _I'm_ the real pro at pulling pranks in this group!" Rocky shouted, shaking a fist at his friend.

"Yeah, right!" Skull blurted out.

Rocky went over to Skull and gave him a noogie. Skull retaliated by smacking him in the cheek and tweaking his nose. Bulk, Tommy, Billy, Kat, and Adam broke into full-blown laughter. They became quiet when people stared at them. The group continued on their walk.


	18. The Christmas Party

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eighteen of "Hopeful Hearts." I'm glad it took just three days to get out. There's some Tommy/Kim and Rocky/Aisha in this one. Stay tuned for chapter nineteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 18: The Christmas Party

The Youth Center's Christmas party was in full swing around late afternoon. It had started two hours ago. Tommy, Adam, Bulk, and Skull handed candy canes and coloring books of Santa Claus and his reindeer to children as they walked in with their parents. Ernie directed a chorus singing _Silent Night_ in the fitness area. Kat and Aisha were in the front. An audience was gathered around. The chorus finished the song's last verse. The audience clapped as Billy and Rocky approached.

"That was wonderful!" a woman shouted.

"You really have the spirit of Christmas in you!" a man called.

Ernie and the chorus gave a respectful bow to the audience. Everyone went in different directions. Ernie, Kat, and Aisha walked toward Billy and Rocky.

"You girls have pretty voices. I never knew you had it in you," Billy commented, slipping his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks, Billy," Aisha smiled.

"Maybe you should try it," Kat suggested.

"No, thanks. I don't think I could sing that well," Billy said with a shake of his head.

"Either that or you're just chicken," Rocky snickered.

Billy elbowed Rocky in the arm, getting a raspberry from him. Kat, Aisha, and Ernie shared a laugh. Rocky shrugged his shoulders and walked off. He snapped his fingers while singing nonsense.

"I swear, Rocky is the biggest joker in all of Angel Grove," Ernie said.

"That's the way he's always been, Ernie. Whatever you do, never pull his finger," Aisha replied.

Ernie, Billy, Kat, and Aisha broke into full-blown laughter. They quieted down before going their separate ways. Just then, Lt. Stone arrived with Jerry and Tyler.

"Hi, Lt. Stone, Jerry, and Tyler," Tommy greeted.

"Just getting here?" Adam asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Traffic was so bad that it took me almost two hours to get home from Wal-Mart. Jerry and Tyler were waiting anxiously for me when I got there," Lt. Stone muttered and touched his sons' shoulders. "At least all my shopping is done."

"That's always a relief," Skull commented.

Tommy handed candy canes and coloring books to the boys. Jerry and Tyler gazed at both items before looking up at him.

"Thanks, Tommy," the boys said.

"You're welcome, boys," Tommy responded.

Jerry and Tyler ripped open their candy canes and began sucking on them. They walked away as Lt. Stone shook his head.

"Those two eat too much candy," Lt. Stone muttered.

"They're tame compared to me, sir. I was _always_ eating candy. After having one too many stomachaches, I decided to stay away from it unless it was for a special occasion," Skull said.

"I'm with you on that, Skull," Bulk said.

Tommy and Adam let out small chuckles and crossed their arms. Lt. Stone gazed at Bulk and Skull.

"You boys up for playing Santa's elves again?" Lt. Stone asked.

"You bet, sir!" Skull answered excitedly. "We have our elf costumes waiting in my car!"

"Then let's go get ready to surprise the children," Lt. Stone announced.

Lt. Stone, Bulk, and Skull headed out the exit. Tommy looked down at the empty box before turning to Adam.

"Adam, do you think you could get some more candy canes?" Tommy asked.

"Sure, Tommy," Adam answered.

Adam walked toward the Juice Bar. Without warning, he collided with an African-American girl carrying Christmas cards. The girl stumbled backward and fell down, landing on her butt. She dropped the cards on the floor. She was seventeen years old and had dark brown eyes. She was around Adam's height, and her ebony black hair was shoulder-length and curly. She wore a lavender t-shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and light blue sneakers. Adam knelt down to help her pick up the cards.

"I'm sorry for knocking you down. I didn't see you there," Adam apologized, feeling guilty.

"It's all right," the girl said. "It happens to everyone once in a while."

Adam and the girl finished gathering the cards. They stood up with a loud grunt and glanced at each other.

"I've never seen you before. Are you new around here?" Adam wondered.

"Yes, I am. My parents and I moved here from San Francisco a little over a week ago," the girl answered.

"I'm Adam Park," Adam said.

"I'm Tanya Sloan," the girl replied.

Adam shook Tanya's hand slowly. He gazed into her eyes, looking a little dreamy. Tanya noticed it and became concerned.

"Adam, are you all right?" Tanya wondered.

"Huh?" Adam said while blinking three times. "Oh, I'm fine, Tanya. I got a little distracted by your eyes. They're kind of pretty."

Tanya blushed as red as a cherry. Adam allowed a laugh to come out of his mouth. He and Tanya heard a clearing throat and glanced at Tommy.

"Are you going to introduce me to your new friend?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, sure," Adam answered. "Tanya, this is Tommy Oliver. He's one of my good friends. Tommy, this is Tanya Sloan. She just moved here last week."

"Hi, Tanya. It's nice to meet you," Tommy greeted, shaking Tanya's hand.

"The pleasure's all mine, Tommy," Tanya replied, smiling at Tommy.

Tommy attempted to suppress a chuckle, but he couldn't help himself. Ernie walked up to him, Adam, and Tanya.

"Hey, guys. I see you've met Tanya Sloan," Ernie said.

"You know Tanya, Ernie?" Adam said, looking surprised.

"Yes, I do," Ernie responded proudly.

"My parents and I met Ernie when we were exploring Angel Grove two days after we moved here. He introduced himself and showed us around town. He told me I should come to the Christmas party to meet people," Tanya explained. "Unfortunately, my parents couldn't come because they had last minute shopping to do."

"Well, you came at a really good time, Tanya. There are a lot of nice people for you to meet," Adam said.

"Kind of like you?" Tanya giggled.

Adam turned red with embarrassment. He tried to hide his face behind his hands to no avail. Tommy and Ernie couldn't help laughing. Just then, Billy, Kat, Rocky, and Aisha came toward the group. Ernie shifted his attention to them.

"Tanya, here are some of my other friends. This is Billy Cranston, Katherine Hillard, Rocky DeSantos, and Aisha Campbell," Ernie introduced, gesturing to each of the teens. "Guys, this is Tanya Sloan. She is new to Angel Grove."

"Hey, Tanya," Billy, Kat, Rocky, and Aisha greeted.

"Hi," Tanya replied sweetly.

"Do you like Angel Grove so far?" Rocky asked.

"I really like it, Rocky. I've already seen the park and the mall. It's a little wild moving to a new town close to Christmas because of all the shoppers running around. It's cool hearing people talk about the Power Rangers all the time," Tanya said with pride.

"You can never get enough of them," Aisha smiled.

Everyone let out small laughs. Tanya slipped a lock of hair behind her ear. Rocky cleared his throat before putting his hands on his sides.

"Tanya, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Rocky suggested.

"I'd love to, Rocky," Tanya said.

Everyone listened closely as Tanya started talking about her life. Jerry and Tyler finished off their candy canes. They sat at a table and starting flipping the pages of their coloring books.

00000

Tommy, Billy, Kat, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, Angela, and Ernie sat together at the Juice Bar twenty minutes later. Tanya wiped a tear from her eye as she tried to contain her laughter. Aisha had been telling her about the time she and Rocky placed a rubber lizard in Adam's backpack. Angela had already been introduced to Tanya.

"Adam's eyes became as big as saucers when he pulled the rubber lizard out of his backpack. I had _never_ laughed so hard in my life," Aisha blurted out.

"Of course, he got his revenge by putting rubber spiders in our hair," Rocky shouted and hit his hand on the counter.

"You both deserved it," Adam growled playfully. "You were mean to me, so I decided to do the same."

"I'm sure you two looked cute wearing those spiders," Angela giggled, eyeing Rocky and Aisha.

"He looked cuter than I did," Aisha whispered, jerking her thumb in Rocky's direction.

"That's what you think," Rocky retorted and pretended to flick a fly off Aisha's nose.

Rocky ducked when Aisha tried to hit him upside the head. Tanya chuckled to herself and looked up at the ceiling. She folded her arms on the counter.

"My dad plays pranks on people from time to time. His favorite is the whoopee cushion. He likes how it fools people into thinking they passed gas," Tanya commented.

"That was one of my dad's favorite pranks from when he was a kid," Aisha said.

"Oh, really?" Tanya asked, curiosity filling her face.

"Yeah. He was a master at pulling pranks. However, some of them did backfire on him," Aisha explained.

"Rocky is the prankster of this group," Kat said.

"He's pulled some of the best pranks I've ever seen," Billy said proudly.

"Thanks, Billy," Rocky said and crossed his arms. "Of course, I've had several backfire on me."

"Don't forget that prank we played on you at your place," Adam said, stifling a snicker.

"Don't remind me," Rocky warned.

The entire group had a short laugh. Two hands covered Tommy's eyes. He pulled them off and turned around to see Kim. He gave her a big hug, kissing her hair.

"Hi, Beautiful. It's great you're here," Tommy said lovingly and pulled back to look at Kim.

"I'm glad to be here, Handsome," Kim answered and noticed Tanya. "Is that a new friend?"

"She sure is," Tommy replied. "Kim, this is Tanya Sloan. Tanya, this is Kimberly Hart."

"Hi, Tanya. It's nice to meet you," Kim greeted warmly.

"Hello, Kim. Tommy told me a bit about you. You're more beautiful than what he described," Tanya responded and smiled.

"Thanks," Kim whispered and blushed slightly.

"She looks cute when she blushes, doesn't she, Tanya?" Tommy laughed and slipped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Oh, shut up!" Kim growled and slapped her boyfriend on the shoulder.

The others glanced at each other with a shrug of their shoulders. The phone rang loudly, and Ernie picked it up.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Katrina," Ernie said.

Ernie engaged in quiet chatter on the phone while holding his hand over the mouthpiece. Tanya scratched her head, appearing very curious.

"I wonder what my mom wants," Tanya whispered and placed her arm at her side.

"Who knows? Maybe she's calling to say hi," Angela suggested.

Tanya gave a shrug of her shoulders. Ernie finished his conversation and put the phone back on its base. He looked toward Tanya, who raised her eyebrows.

"Tanya, your mother wanted me to tell you she and your father are home and need your help preparing Christmas dinner," Ernie commented.

"All right. Thanks, Ernie," Tanya replied and gazed at her new friends. "Well, guys. I guess this ends my stay at the Christmas party. It was great meeting you all."

"You too, Tanya," Kat said.

"You be careful out there, okay?" Kim said.

"I will, Kim. Bye," Tanya said.

Tanya waved at everyone as she walked out the exit. Kat ran her hands through her hair and licked her lips.

"Tanya is a really nice girl," Kat said.

"No doubt about it. I think Adam has a little crush on her. He was looking at her the whole time we were talking!" Rocky snickered.

"Just because I looked at her doesn't mean anything," Adam said, rolling his eyes. "Of course, she is pretty, smart, outgoing, and has a nice smile."

"Sort of like you, huh?" Rocky joked.

Adam slapped Rocky upside the head, getting one to his from him. The others snickered under their breaths. Rocky eyed Kim, who put her hands on her hips.

"Kim, I don't mean to be a nag, but where's your big surprise? You said you were bringing it," Rocky said, feeling somewhat annoyed.

"It'll be here in a little bit, Rocky. Just be patient," Kim said calmly.

Rocky sighed and nodded. Just then, Lt. Stone walked in dressed as Santa Claus. He had his red bag over his shoulder. Bulk and Skull were behind him in their elf costumes.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas, kids!" Lt. Stone announced.

"Santa! Santa!" the children cheered as they ran up to Lt. Stone, Bulk, and Skull.

Lt. Stone set his bag on the floor. He started handing toys to the children. Bulk and Skull helped him. Tommy, Kim, Billy, Kat, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Angela, and Ernie followed suit.

00000

The children were gathered in the fitness area twelve minutes later. They admired their new toys. Jerry and Tyler showed Ernie their cars. Angela, Kim, and Kat helped three girls style the tails of their Grand Champions horses. Tommy, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha watched from a distance. So did Lt. Stone, Bulk, and Skull. Lt. Stone put his bag over his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry, kids, but Santa and his elves have to go," Lt. Stone announced.

"Aw!" the children cried.

"Don't worry. We'll be back next year," Bulk said.

"Merry Christmas, kids! Happy New Year!" Skull added.

Lt. Stone, Bulk, and Skull left while the children waved. Most of the crowd went their separate ways. Just then, a person in a Santa suit walked in and approached the teens and Ernie.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" the Santa shouted.

Tommy, Billy, Kat, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Angela, and Ernie stared at the Santa in much confusion. No one saw Kim looking normally as she usually did.

"Oh, man. How weird can this party get?" Tommy wondered.

A second person dressed in a Santa suit walked in and joined the first. A third followed four seconds later.

"Ho, ho, ho!" the second Santa yelled.

"Merry Christmas!" the third Santa called.

"Now, I'm really confused," Aisha muttered and scratched her head.

"What do you think of this situation?" Adam asked as he leaned toward Billy.

"I don't have the slightest clue, Adam, but something is up," Billy whispered, rubbing his chin.

Kim made her way to the first Santa slowly and stopped next to it. Adam stared at her, furrowing his brow.

"Kim, do you have something to do with all this?" Adam asked.

"I do, Adam. I will explain everything," Kim answered and looked at the first Santa. "Santa number one, would you please reveal your identity?"

The first Santa removed its glasses, beard, and hat. Tommy, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Angela, and Ernie felt their jaws drop. Their eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Jason?" Tommy mumbled.

"Hello, guys! Long time no see!" Jason laughed.

Tommy, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha went to Jason. They were followed closely by Angela and Ernie. Jason gave them all hugs while Kim watched proudly.

"I can't believe you're here, bro!" Tommy shouted excitedly and high-fived Jason.

"You won't believe how much we missed you!" Billy said.

"I missed you too, Billy. Man, it's great to be back in Angel Grove. You won't believe the running around I did at the Peace Conference," Jason chuckled.

Tommy patted Jason's shoulder before ruffling his hair. Angela glanced at the other Santas. A somewhat confused expression crossed her face.

"Jason, if you were the first Santa, then who are the other two Santas?" Angela asked.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Jason responded, looking at Kim.

Kim nodded at her friend and gave a thumbs-up to the Santas. The Santas removed their glasses, beards, and hats. Tommy, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Angela, and Ernie gasped in surprise.

"Zack, Trini?" Angela blurted out.

"What were you expecting, Angela, the Pillsbury Doughboy?" Zack joked.

Angela squealed in great excitement and ran to Zack. She gave him the biggest hug. Zack wrapped her arms around her to pat her back. He inhaled her sweet scent. He pulled away to look at her.

"Oh, goodness, Zack. This is a miracle. You're home for Christmas," Angela whispered, a tear falling down her cheek.

"It's a miracle for me too," Zack replied, planting a kiss on Angela's cheek.

Angela hugged Zack once more. She went to Trini and gave her a big hug. Tommy, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Angela, and Ernie approached the group.

"Trini, aren't you and Zack forgetting a few people?" Billy asked.

"Oops! Sorry!" Trini giggled.

Zack and Trini hugged each of their remaining friends. Kat allowed a smile to form on her face. Jason and Kim approached everyone.

"Jason, Zack, Trini, it's fantastic you're all home for Christmas, but how did this happen?" Billy wondered.

"All the credit goes to Kim. It was her idea that we surprise everyone on Christmas Eve," Trini answered.

Tommy, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Angela, and Ernie looked toward Kim. Surprised looks formed on their faces.

"You planned this, Kim?" Aisha asked.

"I did, Aisha. It all started when Trini called me ten days before I came home to tell me the Peace Conference was over and would be returning for Christmas along with Jason and Zack," Kim explained.

"The Peace Conference is already over? I thought it was going to last longer than that," Rocky said.

"We did too, but everyone knows things can happen unexpectedly," Zack said.

"Kim kept in contact with us over the phone and helped us plan our return home. She suggested we show up in Santa disguises and blow everyone away," Jason said.

"And you really did," Tommy laughed.

The others joined in on the laughter. They became quiet when two people stared at them.

"Trini made me keep quiet about their return. That's why I could only say I had a big surprise for you," Kim finished.

"What a great surprise it was, girl," Aisha smiled widely.

"This is the greatest Christmas gift we could have ever received, Kim. You brought the whole gang together for a reunion," Tommy said, warmth echoing from his voice.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way, Tommy," Kim whispered.

Kim planted a kiss on Tommy's cheek. She looked at Kat and motioned for to come forward. Kat came to her side, her breathing soft and steady.

"Jason, Zack, and Trini, this is Katherine Hillard. This is our new friend I told you about over the phone. Kat, these are my childhood friends, Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, and Trini Kwan," Kim introduced.

"It's an honor to meet you," Kat said and shook Jason, Zack, and Trini's hands.

"The pleasure is all ours, Kat. I must say you look prettier in person," Jason responded.

Kat blushed a bit. Zack came to Angela's side and slipped his arm around her shoulder. Angela looked up at him with a smile. Tommy shot a glance toward his left before turning back to Jason, Zack, and Trini.

"You three, guess who just walked in," Tommy commented.

Jason, Zack, and Trini looked up to see Bulk and Skull chatting with Lt. Stone as they walked in. Their jaws dropped to the floor.

"I don't believe it. That can't be Bulk and Skull," Jason muttered, shaking his head rapidly.

"It's them, Jason. Believe me," Tommy said.

"I knew they had joined the Junior Police Patrol, but I didn't expect to see them looking so dignified and handsome!" Trini yelled in delight.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go say hi to them!" Zack shouted.

The trio walked toward the former bullies and lieutenant. They stopped near the trashcan and cleared their throats. Bulk, Skull, and Lt. Stone turned their heads. Their eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Jason, Zack, Trini?" Bulk babbled.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were at the Peace Conference!" Skull stammered.

"It's over, boys. We've come home to stay!" Zack shouted.

"That's really wonderful!" Skull said happily. "We've really missed you!"

"Come here, you big lugs!" Trini squealed.

Trini hugged Bulk and Skull tightly while laughing softly. Jason and Zack joined them to give the boys high-fives.

"You look great with that haircut, Bulk," Jason commented.

"Thanks, Jase. I think it's better than my old look," Bulk replied while running his hand over his hair.

"Of course, my haircut looks better," Skull smirked.

"It does not," Bulk retorted in a playful tone.

Skull punched Bulk in the shoulder, only to get a slap to the back of his head from him. Jason, Zack, and Trini turned to Lt. Stone.

"It's good to see you, Lt. Stone," Zack said.

"Right back at you, Zack," Lt. Stone replied. "Bulk and Skull have done well in the Junior Police Patrol. They really enjoy helping people."

"It's very satisfying protecting people from harm," Skull said in proudness.

"We still get into goofy situations every now and then," Bulk added.

"Some things never change, but I'm really proud of you two. You've changed so much," Trini said and smiled.

Trini placed kisses on Bulk and Skull's cheeks, causing them to look at her in surprise. Jason and Zack shared a laugh as the others came toward the group.

"Why don't we catch up on old times over some of my smoothies?" Ernie suggested.

"Great idea, Ernie!" Zack blurted out.

"I could go for that," Rocky agreed. "I'm also a little hungry."

"You're _always_ hungry, Rocky," Aisha smirked.

Rocky stuck his tongue out at Aisha, who imitated him. Trini ran her hand through her hair and wiped sweat off her forehead.

"I need to get out of this Santa suit. It's making me hot!" Trini said.

"So is mine," Jason whispered while waving his hand in front of his face.

"We'll be back, guys. Don't drink any smoothies until we return," Zack said.

"You got it, man," Tommy responded.

Jason, Zack, and Trini headed out the exit. The others looked at each other, raising their eyebrows.

"It's good to see some people never change," Skull commented.

"You said it, Skull," Bulk agreed.

"What are we standing around for, guys? Let's get to the Juice Bar!" Kat called.

The teens, Lt. Stone, and Ernie walked toward the Juice Bar. Ernie went behind the counter and proceeded to make smoothies.


	19. Catching Up and Stepping Outside

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter nineteen of "Hopeful Hearts." I'm glad it took just four days to get out. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim, Rocky/Aisha, and Jason/Trini fluff. I forgot to mention that Mary is Aisha's grandmother who appeared in "Stop the Hate Master" in her appearance in the previous one. Stay tuned for chapter twenty.

XXXXX

Chapter 19: Catching Up/Stepping Outside

Early evening arrived at the Youth Center. The Christmas party had ended more than an hour ago, and most everyone had left, including Lt. Stone, Jerry, and Tyler. Billy, Kat, Zack, Angela, Bulk, and Skull helped Ernie with the cleanup. Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha sat at the usual table, chatting away.

"The Peace Conference was one of the best experiences of my life. It was wonderful to offer hope people who were suffering," Jason said.

"Did you go to many places around the world?" Adam asked.

"We did, Adam. There's one place I can never forget visiting. This trip was done during the summer. Jason, Zack, and I were among several people chosen to go to Kenya. We went to a village about one hundred miles south of Nairobi. Our guide and translators explained to us that the villagers were starving. Some were very sick. A drought had devastated their crops and killed many of the farm animals," Trini replied, sighing to herself.

"The villagers had gone to other villages to find more food. They were turned away because those villages didn't have food either. We looked into their eyes and saw how much they were suffering. They were very sad and had lost all hope of living again," Jason said solemnly.

"I cried my eyes out. I just couldn't hold it back," Trini whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

Jason took Trini's hand into his, giving it a gentle squeeze. Trini looked at him and put her other one over his. She swallowed hard and breathed deeply before turning back to everyone.

"After a tour of the village, I sat down to rest. I pulled my favorite teddy bear out of my backpack and hugged it. I saw a little girl watching four children playing with a ball. She was unable to play because she was wheelchair-ridden. I started thinking and got an idea in my head. I approached her and cleared my throat. She looked up at me, and I handed her my bear. Her face broke into the biggest smile I had ever seen. She hugged me and said something in her native language I couldn't understand. The translator told me she said thank you for making her happy and feel hopeful again. That was one of the greatest gifts I've ever received in my life," Trini said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"The next day, we served food to the villagers. They were excited to see their first decent meals in a long time. The children received many presents, including stuffed animals and school supplies. We spent the next four weeks there. On our last night, the villagers did a native dance in our honor. They thanked us for giving them hope," Jason finished.

"Goodness!" Kim exclaimed. "That is just incredible."

"You see images of starving children on TV and feel bad for them, but it hits you hard when you actually see it," Aisha whispered, placing her hand over her heart.

"I know," Trini agreed. "The image of the starving villagers will always be on my mind."

"As will it on mine," Jason added.

Jason leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms above his head. He placed his hands on his neck.

"It's amazing how much can change in fourteen months. Bulk and Skull are no longer the bullies I knew when I left. They're part of the Junior Police Patrol. I never thought they'd join it," Jason said.

"You have to give them credit. From what I heard, they wanted to do it to impress girls at first. They shifted their priorities and began helping people in trouble," Aisha said.

"They're still their silly selves," Rocky said and held his hands out to the side.

"They can't help it, but that's all right," Trini said. "It's better to admit your faults than act like you're perfect and can do no wrong."

Everyone nodded in agreement at Trini's comments. Just then, Billy, Kat, and Zack walked up to the table.

"Hey, guys. Mind if we join you?" Zack asked.

"Not at all, man," Tommy replied and gave Zack a high-five.

"You're not giving me a high-five, bro? I thought we were really close," Jason grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Face it, Jason. Our friendship is over," Tommy said sarcastically.

The others broke into full-blown laughter. Zack picked up a cup and tossed it at the trashcan. He laughed and clapped twice when it made it in. He, Billy, and Kat pulled up chairs to sit down.

"It's great to know Rocky, Adam, and Aisha have taken well to their duties as Power Rangers. Jason, Trini, and I know Zordon made the right decision in picking them to replace us," Zack said proudly.

"It's incredible helping to rid the world of Rita and Zedd's monsters. There's nothing better than protecting people from harm," Rocky replied.

"So true. Of course, I've beaten up more Putties and Tengas than you have, Ape Man," Adam chuckled.

"No way, Frog Boy!" Rocky blurted out.

Adam grabbed Rocky in a headlock to give him a noogie. Rocky broke out of his grasp and pinched his cheek. He got a smack to the back of his head from him. The others snickered under their breaths. Jason looked toward Tommy.

"Tommy, I can't believe Rito and an army of recreated monsters destroyed the Thunderzords. I thought you would've been able to handle them," Jason said.

"We thought so too, Jason. Unfortunately, Rito's aggression gave him a lot of strength. He and his army eventually overpowered us. It was heart-wrenching to see the Thunderzords blow up before my eyes," Tommy whispered and sighed heavily.

"The trip through the Desert of Despair to reach Ninjor and the Temple of Ninja Power was scary. I thought we wouldn't make it out alive. Rocky comforted me and told me we'd get to the Temple and take care of Rita and Zedd after we acquired the Ninja Power. I took his words to heart, though I was still scared," Aisha said somewhat fearfully.

"What matters is we did make it. Everything turned out all right," Rocky said and laid a hand on Aisha's shoulder.

Aisha gave Rocky a small smile and slid her hand over his. Trini slipped a lock of hair behind her ear.

"What's even more unbelievable is Rita has a father named Master Vile," Trini said, cringing quite a bit.

"It was quite shocking when Zordon first told us. Seeing his face on the Viewing Globe gave me the creeps. I'd never seen someone look so ugly," Kat said and shuddered in disgust.

"The Blue Globbor was even uglier than he was. He did a number on the Ninjazords and Shogunzords in both battles. It took a lot of strength and determination to beat him," Aisha added and shifted her position in her seat a bit.

"You don't want to mess with Master Vile. Unlike Rita and Zedd, he doesn't mess around with being evil. He means business," Adam said seriously and put his hands on the table.

"What scares me is how much interest he has in Kim. He didn't even think to go after her for two full months. Suddenly, he decides she'd be good for his army," Trini said, her body shaking.

"He wants to make Tommy suffer by turning her evil. He knows he won't have the heart to fight her," Billy said.

"If our leader falls, then the rest of the team will go," Kat said and fidgeted while looking down.

"That's exactly what Master Vile wants. His desire to have Kim will only continue to grow. It's likely it will turn into an obsession where he will knock down anyone who stands in his way of getting her," Aisha said, her voice filled with uncertainty.

"His goons came so close to getting me both times. It was hard fighting them without powers, but I couldn't let them capture me. I was lucky to have my communicator. Otherwise, I'd be in his grasp right now," Kim whispered and wrapped her arms around herself.

Tommy slipped his arm around Kim and hugged her. He planted a kiss to her hair while rocking her back and forth. Kim looked up at him before touching his cheek. Jason formed a determined expression on his face. So did Zack and Trini with theirs.

"I may not have powers anymore, but Master Vile won't get his hands on Kim if I have anything to do with it," Jason declared and balled his hand into a fist.

"You can count me in on that," Zack added.

"Me too. I'll do everything I can to help protect her," Trini said, taking deep breaths.

"Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it," Kim said, smiling at her childhood friends.

Jason, Zack, and Trini nodded at Kim before giving her winks. They looked down at their communicators and ran their hands over them.

"It's a good thing I never gave this thing up," Jason commented and looked up, as did Zack and Trini.

"It'll come in real handy for when we have to retreat after the battle gets too rough," Zack said.

"You can never be sure when that will happen," Trini pointed out.

"Mm-hmm," Jason agreed.

Zack felt something hit him in the head. He looked down to see a paper ball sitting near his feet. He spotted Angela standing next to the trashcan. Angela waved at him, smiling widely. Zack stood up and approached her menacingly.

"Angela, you're going to pay for throwing that paper ball!" Zack growled and shook his fist at his girlfriend.

"Not if you catch me first!" Angela said playfully and threw another paper ball at her boyfriend, which hit him in the chest.

Angela made a run for it. Zack was on her tail and caught up to her very quickly. He unleashed a tickle attack on her sides. Angela squealed with much laughter. She broke free from Zack's grasp and smacked him upside the head. She ran for the exit, and he was right behind her. The others shared a laugh.

"Some things never change," Adam said.

"You said it. Zack will always be a goofball," Rocky said.

"Sort of like you?" Aisha joked and wiggled her eyebrows.

"I'll show you a goofball!" Rocky said and smacked Aisha in the face with one of her braids.

Aisha pushed Rocky's hand aside and acted like she was about to punch him. She gave him a noogie and tweaked his nose. Rocky waved his finger in front of her in all directions, and she mimicked his movements with her eyes. He tapped her on the forehead with it. They smiled at each other.

"Your faces will freeze if you two keep smiling like that," Kat squeaked.

"Oh, get lost, Kat!" Aisha retorted in playfulness.

Kat stuck her tongue out at Aisha, getting a raspberry from her. They and their friends started another conversation.

00000

Trini stepped outside the Youth Center's back door thirteen minutes later. She gazed up at the sky. The stars seemed to twinkle as if they were in a chorus line. The wind started to pick up. Trini rubbed her arms for warmth, but it didn't help much. She felt someone put a jacket over her shoulders. She eyed Jason and smiled sweetly.

"Thanks," Trini said.

"You're welcome," Jason replied.

Jason turned their attention toward the sky. They watched a falcon fly gracefully overhead. A cloud went toward the moon, covering its left side slightly.

"You happy to be home, Trini?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I am, Jason," Trini answered and let out a long exhale. "I loved helping people while we were at the Peace Conference, but I really missed my friends and family. Not a day went by when I didn't think of them."

"I didn't stop thinking about my friends and family either," Jason commented and crossed his arms. "This holds true for Timothy. I remember him crying as he waved goodbye to me at the airport the day we left. He was just five years old and didn't understand why his big brother was leaving."

"Young children don't understand many things. That's how life is," Trini said sympathetically.

"Yeah. It's hard to explain stuff to them. Even if you do it in a way they'll understand, they may not completely grasp it," Jason murmured and shrugged his shoulders.

Trini furrowed her brow and laid a hand on Jason's shoulder. She squeezed it so gently that it seemed she hadn't.

"A few weeks later, I called Timothy to say hi. He was so happy to hear my voice. He told me he missed me and thought about me every day. Those words made me cry," Jason whispered and sniffled while a tear fell down his cheek.

"I remember that day. The love you had for Timothy was so evident in your eyes. I've never seen someone care for a sibling as much as you do," Trini said, warmth echoing from her voice.

Jason tried to stifle a chuckle, but he couldn't help himself. Trini put his jacket on as they glanced toward the sky once more.

"I never noticed how beautiful the stars are," Trini said calmly.

"The stars may be beautiful, but they'll never be as beautiful as you are," Jason whispered.

Trini blushed as red as a cherry while looking away. Jason started laughing and shook his head.

"Trini, you didn't have to blush," Jason said.

"I can't help it. You say the most flattering things about me," Trini giggled and punched Jason in the arm.

"Let's see how flattering _this_ is!" Jason shouted and tickled Trini's neck.

Trini shrieked and shook herself free from Jason's grasp. She ran for her life, her hair whipping around her. Jason gave chase, eventually losing her. He looked around for her. All of a sudden, Trini jumped out from behind a trashcan and pulled him into a headlock.

"You're no match for me, punk! Surrender!" Trini hissed.

"You win! I surrender!" Jason yelled and held up his hands.

"Good," Trini replied and let go of Jason.

"My gosh!" Jason muttered and rubbed his neck. "You've been getting stronger!"

"That's what happens when you work out three days a week," Trini smirked.

"Well, you're going to pay for ambushing me like that, little girl!" Jason growled.

Jason advanced on Trini menacingly. Trini backed away fearfully and turned to run, but he caught her and proceeded to squeeze her sides. Trini wiggled herself out of his grasp. She pinched his cheek before moving her shoulders with a grimace.

"Let me get rid of that pesky pain for you," Jason suggested.

Jason stepped behind Trini. He cracked his knuckles and started to massage her shoulders. Trini sighed in much relief as the pain vanished. She looked at Jason out of the corner of her eye.

"You're really good at this, Jase. Who taught you?" Trini wondered and scratched her arm.

"My mom did. She worked part-time at a spa before she met my dad. She's always had a talent for relieving people's stress," Jason explained.

"We've been friends since we were kids, but I never knew your mother massaged people's sore muscles when she was young. I feel like I miss too many things about people I know," Trini said in amazement.

"Well, you can't know everything about someone. That's how life is. You learn something new every day," Jason pointed out.

"Still, it's cool," Trini responded with a smile.

Jason winked at Trini and finished massaging her shoulders. Trini allowed a long yawn to come out of her mouth. She rubbed her eyes as she stared down at the sidewalk.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready for bed. All this excitement has gotten to me," Trini whispered, smacking her lips.

"I've got an idea. Why don't I walk you home?" Jason suggested.

"I'd like that," Trini commented.

"Just let me tell the others," Jason said.

Jason rushed inside the Youth Center. Trini pulled her hair behind her neck and straightened the sleeves on his jacket. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. Jason returned to her five minutes later. They started walking and scanned their surroundings.

"Do you know what you want to do after high school, Trini?" Jason wondered.

"I've been thinking about becoming an orca trainer for the Angel Grove Aquarium. I've wanted to work with the orcas for a long time. What about you?" Trini asked.

"I've been thinking about opening my own dojo with Tommy. We've talked about it in the past," Jason answered and slipped his hands inside his pockets. "It's been my dream to teach kids karate full time."

"You'd be a wonderful teacher because you've always been good with kids. It takes patience to teach others, and you have tons of it. I'm glad to have a friend like you," Trini said in a sweet voice.

"I'm glad to have a friend like you too," Jason smiled.

Jason slipped an arm around Trini, pulling her close to him. Trini settled into his embrace and sighed in content. They continued on their walk.


	20. Beautiful Christmas Morning

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty of "Hopeful Hearts." I'm glad it took just three days to get out. Fluffy moments for some of the couples will be coming soon. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-one.

XXXXX

Chapter 20: Beautiful Christmas Morning

Light from the rising sun entered Kim's room on the morning of Christmas Day. Kim moaned and turned over in her bed. She pulled the covers close to her body. She placed her arm behind her pillow. She didn't move when a knock sounded on the door. The door opened with a slight squeak. Aisha tiptoed into the room, closing it behind her carefully. She approached Kim's bed.

"Kim, it's time to wake up. It's Christmas morning," Aisha whispered, shaking her best friend.

Kim stirred a bit, but she didn't wake up. Aisha raised an eyebrow and decided to shake her harder.

"Come on, girl. It's time to open presents. Don't you want to see what you got?" Aisha asked.

Kim groaned and buried her face into her pillow. Aisha put her hands on her hips while tilting her head to the right.

"All right. You leave me no choice," Aisha declared.

Aisha reached into her pocket and pulled out her whistle. She put it in her mouth and blew on it hard. Kim sat up in bed with a loud yell. She looked at Aisha, who laughed and pointed her finger at her. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. That was really funny, Sha," Kim said sarcastically.

"I got a good scare out of you, didn't I?" Aisha snickered and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yes, you did. If you do it again, I'll give you a very painful wedgie!" Kim threatened playfully.

Kim felt Aisha punch her in the shoulder lightly. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes before pulling her hair behind her neck.

"Good morning, Aisha, Merry Christmas," Kim said warmly.

"Merry Christmas yourself, Kim," Aisha replied happily and sat on the bed. "Can you believe today is already here?"

"No way. It feels like only yesterday when I came home for Christmas Break," Kim exclaimed.

"Preparing for the Christmas party and seeing the hospital-ridden children have made the time fly by," Aisha chuckled.

"So has fighting Master Vile twice," Kim whispered and gulped fearfully.

Kim looked down at the floor and started fidgeting. She bit her lip, closing her eyes. Aisha put her hands on her cheeks, bringing her face toward her. She gave her a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry, Kim. We won't let Master Vile get you," Aisha said.

"I know, Aisha, but I can't help wondering what terrible things I might be doing to you and the others if he had managed to capture me. He came so close to getting me both times," Kim muttered, her body trembling.

"He did, but you managed to get away," Aisha pointed out.

"I have my communicator to thank for that. Not giving it up was the best decision I'd ever made," Kim commented, looking down at her communicator after she opened her eyes.

"It was a smart decision. You can never be sure when an evil space alien may decide to target you," Aisha responded.

"That's true. You may have only a split second to get to safety," Kim said and turned back to best friend.

Aisha nodded at Kim and moved her hands to her shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. Kim furrowed her brow, looking her in the eye.

"Master Vile won't get you as long as the Power Rangers are around. We'll make sure of it," Aisha declared.

"Thanks, Aisha. I'm sorry I brought him up on Christmas morning. It's just I never thought I'd find myself fighting against him," Kim said regretfully.

"I understand. We never had any idea Rita had a father. Then he appears without any warning whatsoever and draws us into the battle of our lives," Aisha murmured.

"Mm-hmm," Kim agreed. "It's good that Jason, Zack, and Trini are willing to help protect me despite not having any powers."

"They're very brave. That's what I love most about them," Aisha said and breathed deeply.

"Me too," Kim answered with a nod. "Having powers doesn't make you a Ranger. Doing the right thing does."

"Oh, yes," Aisha said.

Kim smiled at Aisha. They looked toward the window and saw a sparrow sitting on the windowsill. The sparrow chirped a beautiful melody before flying away. Kim and Aisha turned back to each other.

"Let's forget about Master Vile. Let's enjoy Christmas morning," Aisha suggested.

"I'm all for that, girl," Kim said excitedly.

Kim got her robe and put it on quickly. She and Aisha linked arms and headed out of the room.

00000

Carl and Anne watched the morning news in the living room. They were seated in the armchairs. The anchorwoman spoke about how well the Angel Grove Zoo's newest baby elephant and its mother were doing. She turned to a report about the progression of Kelsey's pregnancy at the Angel Grove Aquarium. Just then, Kim and Aisha arrived, causing Carl and Anne to look up.

"Good morning, girls. Merry Christmas!" Carl greeted sweetly as he and his wife stood up.

"Merry Christmas, Mom and Daddy!" Aisha said and approached her parents to give them hugs.

Carl and Anne kissed their daughter's temples and let go of her. They turned to Kim and hugged her. Kim smiled while hugging them back. She winked at them after pulling away.

"It took you girls a little longer to get here than expected," Carl commented.

"I had a little problem getting Kim up," Aisha said.

"I'm sure you heard the whistle," Kim added.

"Yes, we did. In fact, we told Aisha to wake you up with her whistle if she couldn't do it herself!" Anne squealed.

Kim's jaw dropped to the ground as Carl and Anne started laughing their heads off. She looked to Aisha, who shrugged her shoulders with a chuckle. Mock anger crossed her face after she turned back to Carl and Anne.

"You goofs! I can't believe you asked Aisha to do that!" Kim shouted with a shake of her head. "Besides, you could've asked her to tickle me instead!"

"Hey, it's Christmas morning, Kim! Who cares how you got up?" Anne said in excitement.

"Besides, we're all in here together. That's what really matters," Carl said and winked at Kim.

"Well, you did pick an interesting way to get me in here. I'll give you that," Kim said and smiled.

"That's my girl!" Aisha giggled and ruffled Kim's hair.

"Come on. Let's get the presents sorted out," Anne suggested.

Carl pushed the coffee table out of the way. Everyone gathered around the tree and started going through the presents.

"I see this present is for Anne," Carl said and handed Anne a small present.

Anne looked at the present and took it to the armchair. She set it there before returning to the tree.

"Here's one for Aisha," Anne said and gave Aisha a medium-sized present.

"I found one for Kim!" Aisha shouted.

Aisha gave Kim a medium-sized present and watched her set it on the floor. Within ten minutes, everyone had his or her presents sorted out. Kim and Aisha sat on the floor while Carl and Anne kept the armchairs.

"I wonder what this present from Aisha is," Kim whispered while looking at a small present.

Kim ripped open the present to reveal a velvet-covered box. She lifted the lid and found a silver bracelet with a carved-out dolphin attached to it. She glanced at Aisha with tears shining in her eyes.

"Aisha, this bracelet is beautiful! Thank you so much!" Kim cried in joy.

"You're welcome. It belonged to my grandmother. Her best friend gave it to her when she was thirteen. She told her the dolphin represented their friendship. No matter where you are, we will never be far apart," Aisha replied in a sweet tone.

Kim choked back a sob and threw her arms around Aisha. She kissed her on the cheek, earning a pat on the back from her. They pulled apart to look at each other. Anne ripped open a small present from Carl to find a gray box. She took off the lid and pulled out a golden watch. She put her hand over her mouth, gasping in shock.

"A new watch!" Anne exclaimed and eyed her husband. "I can't believe you got this for me! It looks so expensive!"

"It actually wasn't expensive at all. I found it at a jewelry store that sells brand new watches, but you can get them for really great prices," Carl explained.

"Thanks so much, honey," Anne whispered and sniffled. "You didn't have to do this, though. My other watch still works fine."

"I thought you could use another one," Carl responded with a big smile.

Anne laughed and gave Carl the biggest hug. She planted a kiss on his cheek and felt him pat her back. She pulled away from him and looked toward Kim, who stared at the writing on a large present's tag.

"This is from my mother and stepfather. I don't remember receiving any mail from them," Kim whispered in surprise.

"That present arrived here around noon yesterday," Anne said.

"This card came with it," Carl said, giving Kim an envelope.

Kim ripped open the present, revealing a box. She peeled off the tape and opened it. She pulled out something wrapped in plastic. She removed it, finding a framed painting of a horse galloping across a green pasture under a clear sky. The horse was a dark brown thoroughbred mare with light blue eyes. Andre Dumas was written in the lower right hand corner. Kim placed her hand over her mouth, feeling sobs rising in her throat.

"Oh, goodness. This painting is so beautiful. I need to see what the card says," Kim cried while opening the envelope.

Kim pulled out a Christmas card saying 'Merry Christmas, Daughter' in big light green letters. The card was decorated with wreaths around the edges. A reindeer could be found in the upper right hand corner. Kim opened the card slowly.

"'Dear Kimberly. We are so sorry we were unable to make it home for Christmas. We want to let you know we love you very much and have you in our hearts. We hope this painting makes you happy. Andre has always believed the thoroughbred horse represented your strong spirit and loving heart. That's why he painted it for you. When you look at it, you can think of us. We're very proud of you for being so strong in the toughest of times and everything you've accomplished in your life. Love, Mom and Andre,'" Kim whispered, her lower lip quivering.

Kim turned her eyes down toward the floor and started crying. Aisha laid her hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up.

"You like the painting, Kim?" Aisha asked.

"I love it, Aisha. I'm really happy Mom and Andre sent it to me. It's something I will never forget," Kim answered, a small smile crossing her lips.

Kim managed to stop crying, though two stray tears fell from her eyes. She held the painting against her chest. She took deep breaths and turned to Carl and Anne.

"Thanks for putting my mother and stepfather's gift under the tree. I really appreciate it," Kim said.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Anne said.

Kim gave the painting to Aisha. She stood up and approached Carl and Anne, hugging them. She returned to her spot, sitting down. Everyone resumed opening his or her presents.

00000

Carl and Aisha were seated on the couch around thirty minutes later. They chatted with each other. Anne cooked sausage pinwheels in the kitchen while Kim talked with her mother, Caroline, on the phone. Everyone was dressed, and the wrapping paper had already been cleaned up. The coffee table was back in its spot.

"And the guy said, 'That woman is no kindergartner. That's my wife,'" Carl said.

Carl and Aisha broke into hysterical laughter. They hit their knees with their hands hard. They stopped laughing when they realized they were running out of breath.

"Daddy, where do you come up with all these great jokes?" Aisha asked.

"My dad told them to me all the time. He didn't get them from a joke book," Carl answered.

"Joke books are really lame. They ask the same thing over and over," Aisha muttered and rolled her eyes.

"I can't argue with that," Carl agreed.

Aisha placed a braid behind her ear and clapped her hands. Kim walked up to the second armchair and seated herself.

"How's your mom, girl?" Aisha wondered.

"She said she and Andre are doing fine. They wished all of us a Merry Christmas," Kim said, smiling lightly.

"That's great," Carl commented.

Carl reached over and patted Kim's leg. He leaned back and stretched his arms above his head.

"Did everyone have a nice Christmas?" Carl asked.

"Oh, definitely," Aisha said.

"I loved it," Kim added. "I was sad Mom and Andre couldn't make it home for Christmas because they had to work late during the final days of the shopping season, but spending it here made me feel better."

"You'll always be a part of this family, Kim. Don't forget that," Carl said in a warm tone.

"Thanks, Mr. Campbell," Kim replied.

"Just watch out for that pie that's flying your way!" Carl shouted, looking over Kim's shoulder.

Kim covered herself up, but she didn't see anything coming at her. She shot a mock glare at Carl when he laughed.

"Gotcha!" Carl blurted out and clapped his hands gleefully.

"Very sneaky, sir," Kim grumbled with a smirk.

Carl winked at Kim, who blew a raspberry at him. They and Aisha shared a long laugh. Anne came into the living room with a spatula in her hand.

"Everyone, the sausage pinwheels are ready," Anne announced.

"All right!" Aisha shouted, jumping to her feet, as did Carl and Kim.

"About time! I'm starving!" Carl said.

Carl, Anne, Aisha, and Kim went to the kitchen. They approached the table, where a platter of sausage pinwheels sat. They grabbed a few each and put them on plates. Kim bit into one, nodding in approval after she chewed it up and swallowed it.

"This is great, Mrs. Campbell!" Kim exclaimed. "Do you cook them every Christmas morning?"

"Yes, I do. It's been a Campbell tradition for years. My mother did it. So did my grandmother before her," Anne responded.

"A Christmas morning tradition in my family before my parents divorced was going across town to a big breakfast at my dad's grandmother's house. We'd visit with relatives we rarely see for several hours. Kyle and I refused to go unless we could take one of our new toys with us," Kim said.

"I would've done the same thing if our family went to a big breakfast," Aisha commented.

"Most likely," Carl agreed.

Kim chuckled before smiling. She and the Campbells continued eating their sausage pinwheels.


	21. Unexpected Surprise

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-one of "Hopeful Hearts." I'm glad it took just four days to get out. I can't believe I've gotten over one hundred fifty reviews. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Alex B. Goode, Ghostwriter, Tasha Hill, brankel1, Young at Heart 21, and TommyOliverMMPRFan for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. I will continue to work hard on this fic. Fluffy moments for some of the couples will be coming in the next few chapters. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-two.

XXXXX

Chapter 21: Unexpected Surprise

A sparrow was perched on a tree branch in the Campbell residence's backyard nearly an hour later. It bobbed its head while flapping its wings to air them out. It flew downward and landed on the kitchen windowsill. It looked inside to see Carl, Anne, Aisha, and Kim sitting at the table. Kim talked about her and Aisha spending the afternoon with their friends at a homeless shelter to help its residents celebrate Christmas.

"We're going to help decorate a tree and deliver presents to the kids," Kim said and sipped coffee from a mug.

"It's sweet you and your friends are doing all that. Everyone should have a great Christmas, including homeless people," Carl said.

"There's no doubt the kids will be happy to get new toys. It's quite rare for them since they have no place to call home," Aisha said.

"It angers me when people say the poor and homeless deserve their fates. Most of them got there through no fault of their own," Anne muttered and scoffed.

"I don't get how some people have all the luck in the world when they don't deserve it. Veronica was born into money. She never had to work for it in her life," Aisha whispered, feeling disgusted.

"That's true, but I do know one thing. Money can't buy happiness. It doesn't love you back either," Carl replied calmly.

"We may not be rich, but we do have a roof over our heads and food in our bellies. Those two things are what matter the most," Anne pointed out.

"We should always be thankful for that, Sha," Kim said and put her arm around her best friend.

"I know, and I am. Then again, I wish I could trade places with people who have nothing and let them have a better life," Aisha said, laying her arms on the table.

"I know you do, but you can't. What you can do is pray for their good health," Carl commented.

"Mm-hmm," Aisha agreed, nodding at her father. "They could all use a little prayer in their lives."

"Trust in God's wisdom. He won't lead you wrong," Anne said with a small smile.

Aisha smiled back at her mother. She ran her thumb and index finger down a braid. She reached the end and played with the tip for a second before pulling it behind her neck.

"After visiting the homeless shelter, Tommy and I are heading up to his uncle's cabin in the mountains," Kim said and took another sip of her coffee.

"Ooh! Won't that be romantic?" Anne giggled.

"It sure will. It'll be nice having him all to myself for a few days," Kim said and chuckled lightly.

"Just don't spill any coffee on him. That's what happened when Anne brought me some and tripped on the carpet during one of our romantic getaways," Carl said, looking toward his wife.

"You whined like a big baby about your green sweater being ruined," Anne grumbled and narrowed her eyes at her husband. "The stain came right out!"

"What can I say? I loved that sweater and still do," Carl said.

"Look on the bright side, Daddy. The coffee wasn't scalding hot," Aisha said and raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Carl murmured.

Kim finished off her coffee. She took the mug to the sink, placing it in there. The doorbell rang loudly, causing everyone to look up. Carl glanced at his watch, which read nine o'clock. He turned toward Kim, who tilted her head to the left.

"It's time for another Christmas present for Kim," Carl announced, smiling widely.

"What Christmas present?" Kim asked in confusion.

"You'll see. Come on. Let's go to the front door," Carl said as he stood up along with Anne and Aisha.

The entire group headed for the front door. Carl stopped before it and opened it. Kim's jaw dropped at what she saw.

"Daddy, Kyle?" Kim stammered.

"What were you expecting, Kim, a giant present with a sparkly bow on it?" Robert asked with Kyle standing next to him.

Kim screamed in joy and embraced her father. Robert hugged his daughter back and sighed with much warmth. Carl, Anne, and Aisha couldn't help but smile. Kyle put his hands behind his back. He was twenty-five years old and around Robert's height. He had short light brown hair in a crew cut style. His eyes were dark blue, and both had scars underneath them. He wore a dark red t-shirt, dark blue jeans, white socks, and ebony black tennis shoes. He got a big hug from Kim before she looked between him and Robert.

"I can't believe you two are here!" Kim exclaimed. "When did you get into town?"

"We got into town last night. Dad called Mr. Campbell and said we were there to surprise you on Christmas morning," Kyle explained.

"I got the surprise of my life when my boss called me and told me I could have the days leading up to New Year's Day off. Kyle called me and told me he was visiting Angel Grove for Christmas because his boss told him he could have the same amount of time off," Robert added.

"Your dad told me I couldn't say anything until the doorbell rang," Carl said, a small chuckle coming out of his mouth.

Kim looked toward Carl and gave him a happy smile. Tears shined in her eyes as she sniffled.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Campbell. This was a great Christmas present," Kim whispered, the tears falling from her eyes.

"You're welcome, dear," Carl replied sweetly.

Kim hugged Carl tightly and laid her head on his shoulder. Carl wrapped his arms around her, patting her back. They pulled apart and looked at the others. Kyle whistled while gazing at Aisha.

"You're looking good, Aisha," Kyle said.

"You too, Kyle," Aisha responded with a wink.

"Aisha, if you wink at my brother again, you'll get a knuckle sandwich!" Kim threatened in a playful tone.

"Oh, that _really_ scares me, Kim," Aisha retorted and blew a raspberry at Kim.

Kim and Aisha shook their fists at each other and pretended to throw punches. The others had to laugh at them. Robert clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"You hungry, Kim?" Robert asked.

"Oh, yes. I did have some sausage pinwheels earlier for breakfast, but I could always use more. That meal is a Campbell tradition every Christmas morning," Kim answered.

"That's cool," Kyle said. "It's good you're still hungry because we're going to have Christmas breakfast at Waffle House."

"Great! I love Waffle House! It's my favorite breakfast restaurant!" Kim said excitedly.

"Mine too. Now, go get your purse. I'm aching to eat some waffles!" Robert said, rubbing his stomach.

Kim rushed off toward her room and returned with her purse. She held it close to her and placed her hand on the strap.

"I'm all ready," Kim announced.

"Have fun, you three," Anne said.

Carl, Anne, and Aisha watched Robert guide Kim and Kyle to his rental car, which was a dark green Honda. Robert started up the engine and pulled out of the driveway. He drove off down the street. Carl, Anne, and Aisha eyed each other.

"It's wonderful Kim gets to spend time with her father and brother on Christmas Day," Aisha commented warmly.

"Oh, yes. She doesn't get to see them often. I feel bad for her because none of her family live close to her anymore," Anne whispered and sighed quietly.

"It's hard, but she's dealing with it the best she can. I think she's doing a very good job," Aisha said.

"Me too," Carl agreed.

"Me three," Anne added.

Carl put his arms around Anne and Aisha. They went back inside, and he closed the door with a small slam.

00000

Waffle House was somewhat quiet around twenty minutes later. A young man entered and sat at the bar. Robert, Kyle, and Kim were seated at a table near the bathroom. Robert had two waffles, three bacon slices, and orange juice. Kyle and Kim had two fried eggs, two bacon slices, and two pieces of toast. The former had milk while the latter had coffee. Robert cut a piece of waffle and stuck it in his mouth. He chewed it up before swallowing with a loud gulp. He watched Kim sip some coffee.

"Kim, I never thought I'd see you drinking coffee. You've never been very fond of it," Robert said and cut more of his waffle.

"I was a little girl then, Daddy. I'm nearly an adult," Kim responded and put her mug down. "Besides, it's not bad at all when you add cream and sugar to it."

"Be careful, sis. You'll get hyper if you drink too much," Kyle warned.

"We don't want you bouncing off the walls in here," Robert chuckled.

"Don't worry. Two or three cups are my limit," Kim said.

"Good for you," Robert smiled and ate more of his waffle.

Kim shrugged her shoulders and popped a piece of bacon into her mouth. She chewed it quickly, swallowing it. Robert sipped a little bit of his orange juice. He smacked his lips while looking at his children.

"Isn't it great that we're eating breakfast together at Waffle House on Christmas morning?" Robert asked in a happy tone.

"It's wonderful, Daddy," Kim said gleefully. "I didn't expect you or Kyle to be in town for Christmas. It was such an incredible surprise to see both of you standing at the front door."

"Not as incredible as me jumping out of the cake at your sweet sixteen birthday party," Kyle said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"That cake was fake. You know that. Mom had the real cake in the kitchen," Kim smirked and elbowed Kyle in the ribs.

"Ow! I think you cracked something!" Kyle groaned and rubbed his side.

"Aw. Did I hurt the little baby?" Kim taunted.

"I'll show you a little baby!" Kyle growled menacingly and brought his hand to Kim's side to tickle it.

Kim shrieked in laughter and swatted Kyle's hand away. She punched him in the shoulder. She aimed for it again, but he caught her fist in his hand and tickled her again. She pulled out of his grasp and smacked him in the back of his head. Kyle mimicked her action, except he got her in the temple. They stuck their tongues out at each other. Mock anger appeared on Robert's face.

"Kids, you better cut it out before I make you!" Robert threatened with playfulness.

"We can't cut it out!" Kim squealed.

"It'll grow right back!" Kyle added and laughed.

"Sure, it will," Robert said and looked over Kim's shoulder. "Hey, is that Dennis Quaid over there?"

"Where?" Kim said in excitement, but she became disappointed when she didn't see anything.

Kim turned back to Robert, who laughed his head off. Kyle tried to stifle a snicker, but he couldn't help himself.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. You're such a comedian, Daddy," Kim said sarcastically.

"I can't believe you still fall for that!" Robert said.

"You'd think you would've wised up to that trick," Kyle said and crossed his arms.

"I can't help it when someone mentions my favorite actors," Kim muttered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Someone needs to insert a bigger brain in here," Kyle joked and tapped Kim's temple with his finger.

"I think you're the one who needs a bigger brain," Kim giggled and pushed Kyle's hand aside.

Robert let out a small chuckle. He felt something hit him in the back of his head, followed by another. He looked over his shoulder to see two napkin balls sitting in the empty seat. His eyes turned upward and spotted a boy sitting at the next table. His mother talked with a waiter at the bar. She was oblivious to what was going on. Robert narrowed his eyes at him. Kyle and Kim glanced over their father's shoulder at him.

"Hey, kid. Please, stop throwing those balls. I mean it," Robert warned quietly.

"I didn't throw anything," the boy said innocently.

"You did so. I can see the balls in this seat. You're the only one sitting there," Robert said and pointed his finger downward.

"I'm telling you. I didn't throw anything," the boy replied and shook his head.

"Just leave us alone, okay?" Kim said.

"We're trying to eat our breakfast," Kyle said.

Robert turned around to resume eating his breakfast. So did Kim and Kyle with theirs. Another ball hit Robert in the head. He became annoyed and glared at the boy. Kyle and Kim followed his lead.

"All right, kid. I'm warning you. Quit throwing those balls!" Robert said loudly.

"I didn't do anything!" the boy said defiantly.

"Don't lie, kid! You're the only one in this whole restaurant! How did the balls end up here then?" Robert asked, gesturing toward the three balls.

"Someone must've put them there!" the boy blurted out.

"I don't think so," Kim retorted.

"If you think you can do whatever you want, you've got another—" Kyle started, looking angry.

"I'll handle this from here, sir," the mother interrupted as she approached her son. "Hand over the balls."

"But, Mom, I didn't—" the boy started.

"Hand them over!" the mother said firmly and held out her hand.

The boy mumbled inaudible words and handed the balls to his mother. The mother gripped them and gave him a glare.

"What have I told you about disturbing the other customers? Say you're sorry to this family," the mother demanded.

The boy cowered before his mother and looked toward Robert, Kyle, and Kim. He fidgeted and bit his lip.

"I'm sorry for throwing the napkin balls," the boy apologized.

"Thank you," the mother replied and eyed Robert, Kyle, and Kim guiltily. "I'm sorry. I should've paid closer attention to him."

"It's all right. Kids are often sneaky these days," Robert replied sympathetically.

"You're telling me," the mother said and scoffed. "Every time I turn my back, he goofs around after I tell him not to. I thought he'd be better behaved on Christmas morning, but I was wrong."

"Don't worry. He didn't ruin this morning for us," Kim commented.

"That's good," the mother whispered and took her son's hand. "It's time for us to go."

The mother guided her son toward the cashier. Robert, Kyle, and Kim glanced at each other and raised their eyebrows.

"It annoys me when kids think no one is looking and start fooling around," Robert mumbled and rolled his eyes.

"At least that boy's mother became aware of what was going on and stopped him. Many parents couldn't care less if their children disrupt other people's meals at restaurants," Kim whispered and let out a heavy sigh.

"What is this world coming to when parents refuse to control their kids?" Kyle wondered while holding up his hands.

"It's turning into a crazy world," Robert said.

Kyle and Kim nodded in agreement at their father's comments. All three of them ate more of their breakfast.

"Look on the bright side, Daddy. Kyle and I turned out all right, despite you and Mom fought a lot," Kim pointed out and furrowed her brow.

"You sure did," Robert said proudly. "I loved your mother, but I just couldn't live with her anymore. Divorcing was the best thing we did because we got along much better after that."

"All through that, I felt it was my fault," Kim whispered sadly.

"It was never your fault, pumpkin. It was your mother and me. We just didn't get along like we did at the beginning of our marriage anymore," Robert said, reaching out to touch his daughter's hand.

"Some parents stay together for the children, no matter how much they're fighting. How can that be healthy when there's constant yelling?" Kyle asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It's most likely they don't believe in divorce or fear dishonoring their families," Robert suggested.

Kyle and Kim looked at each other, taking deep breaths. They turned back to Robert, who scratched his head and neck.

"Though this family isn't the way it used to be, your mother and I will always be here for you two," Robert said and touched his son's hand.

"Thanks, Dad," Kyle said.

"That means a lot to us," Kim added.

Robert patted his children's hands, giving them a big smile. They got back to eating their breakfast.


End file.
